running from the grime
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: AU you cant run from the darkness... not if it's inside you. just ask Danny fenton, after dark Dan takes complete control of his body, and murders his parents. Danny decides to runaway his hometown, grimy waters. he runs away to amity park. Only to come face to face with his estranged sister, and best friend... and even solves amity parks finest mystery... Sam manson.
1. darkness inside you

**A/n: **_Hey yeah I know, im supposed to be working on the road back to Spain, and trying to think of new ideas for price for Danny. I am I just had to write this. It has been in__my head for a while. This is the prologue. Please do not write off my oc sage Dawson as a Mary sue until at least the third chapter, I beg she is not going for Danny, or god forbid is a halfa. no and she is not adored by all men, and hated by all women, and most definitely is not ethereal, and does have gold misty pale hair just so you know that was a forbidden fruit temptation of Edward Cullen reference. (Change halfa to vampire and Danny to Edward and that's Becky mac 666's alantianna Rebecca Loren) that really awful fic. That says a lot coming from me. I try to stand up for prostitutes and drug dealers, I try not to judge and give people the benefit of the doubt. (Come on she used the "word" man carrot to describe Edward's dick I mean really)__  
__Sorry about that rant but yeah__  
__ back to my oc, I think she is my first oc besides, the ones from ember McLain: back in the day, that is a main character. Honestly she isn't just random nor a self-insertion. Honestly I wouldn't want to be in her situation.__  
_  
**Read from here on or you will not understand the story******

**Sage can't hear, but can talk (just prefers not to).She can see though. Bold are writings done by sam. (Cause she has a different way if speaking), italics will be notes being written mostly by sage. Jazz can hear, and is the only won who speaks, but can't see, (she is somewhat psychic but some of her visions come true and some don't she can't she past her visions.) sage is mainly in their cause it supposed to be like, one can't see, one can't hear, and one can't speak. Sam's "mom"is not Pamela. Pamela died while giving birth and Jeremy hung himself not long after. Sam was raised by a nurse, who stole her, to cover up for her last minute miscarriage baby. Sam thinks this is her mom. Don't worry this stuff isn't spoiling, cause this is gonna be a little angsty. Almost like a mix between the highway and ember McLain: back in the day. (Not the story line just feeling of it) it's gonna be fluff, but not still angsty so hopefully, it will be enjoyed. Love you all welcome the prologue of running from the grime.******

Over looker's pov

in the small town of grimey waters Texas, there was once a seemly idealic family. The family consisted of four members, A mother, a father, a sister, and a brother. Their identities are to be revealed, but for now that's all you need to know. Grimey waters was a small and mysterious town. They kept their distance from the world. The bat water town was much like a labyrinth, one way in one way out. It was finding the way out that was the problem. The town was surrounded by tall green glowing gates that seemed to put Alcatraz to shame. And over those gates was a dome, a green glowing dome, which brings us back to the family that I mentioned earlier. The mother and father went by the simple names of jack and Madelyn Fenton, better known as Maddie. But to the people of grimey waters, they were known has the protectors, nay, the saviors… for not too long ago ghost plagued there town. You see that gate and that, dome known to the Fenton's as a ghost shield. They built it for jack and Maddie had master's degrees in paranormal studies, and has spent every waking moment since then perfecting their ghost defeating gadgets. So when the ghost came, even the almighty mayor (who once shunned their work, and laughed in their faces) came graveling for their genius, and they obliged and took care of the ghost and put up the ghost shield ensuring they could never come back. The town rejoiced in the name of the former outcast for they had gotten rid of all the ghost... All but one. This brings us to the younger Fenton's jasmine, the eldest or, jazz as she would be addressed, and Daniel or Danny as he would be voiced. Especially Danny, you see Danny had a darkness inside of him, a darkness that he could not escape, for it was part of him, immersed within him, etched in his dna if you will. One of his parent's ill faired inventions had turned him to the very thing everyone despised, a ghost... Or half of one rather. It gave him a secret that he couldn't run from. No one knew, but him, and his best friend tucker Foley. He and tucker had known each other since preschool, and were practically brothers. Tucker was the only one there when the accident occurred. But tucker also had a secret, one that was different but just as life altering. He was in love with jazz Fenton, his best friend's sister. Once he realized the feelings were not unrequited tucker had a choice to make, jazz or Danny. Which was a choice that tucker could not make. But like I said secrets are something you cannot run from, so tucker did what he could to put the situation at ease, and the black boy and the red head ran off to a to a town called amity park. I'll tell you where that is, and it has to do with the story later but for all you need to know is that's where they went. This only grew Danny's darkness, for the techno geek, and the braniac, left no note, or any trace to where they went. All he knew is they were gone. The darkness inside Danny would talk to him. It was him but it wasn't, it was an evil him, a him that was a ruthless, sadistic, uncaring soul, who needed Danny's anger to exist. The angrier Danny got the more real the voice became. Soon the voice developed a name, a persona, even thoughts, and ideas if his own. Danny was alone, once his two confidants left. His aloness, led our 14 year old halfa into anger. As time passed, all of our personas grew. There was a drought in both cities. Jazz and tucker "grew apart" jazz stayed to herself, besides two new confiders, whose identities are yet to be revealed. She ignored tucker completely for reasons yet to be revealed. Our once scrawny techno geek began to have one night stands, with girls he cared nothing for, and started to drink heavily, only to drown his pain from the red head. He knew, she still loved him, but for some reason had a shield around her and those other two. Back in grimey waters, Maddie saw her son's anger. She tried to talk jack into getting him help, but the orange, jump suited, middle aged man, refused to believe there was anything wrong with his Halfling offspring. It got so bad, that fearless duo barely spoke, because their voices were too raspy to argue. But ever persistent Maddie knew there was something truly haunting her son. Late at night she would hear him, scream at himself in the mirror. Sometimes he would bludgeon himself while screaming.

Those days, Danny's only happiness was looking at stars, wishing it was all a dream, and that when he opened his baby blue eyes, the Fenton's, all four of them, would be the once proud family they were. But in the end it wouldn't be it was real. That wish would stay upon the stars. His dream to have the family, he once knew back would exist only in his dreams. One day Danny got so angry that dark Dan took complete control of our raven haired hero's body, and completely destroyed what was left of Fenton works, including jack and Maddie. Once dark Dan finished his destruction, he no longer need Danny's body, he had his own. Danny was finial able to capture his evil self. He searched the debris of Fenton works for hours, coming up with nothing. After starting to have hope that they got out alive… he simply spotted a pale blue jump suited arm, sticking out of the Fenton works sign. The charred, bruised, and tired, halfa darted over to the painful sight and lifted the Fenton works sign with a grunt, only to have all his hopes shatter…laying there lifeless was jack and Maddie Fenton that bastard had killed the… no he had killed them he thought. For the first time in 2 years both grimey waters Texas, and amity park Ohio had rain. Our orphaned, 16 year old, Halfling was free yet a prisoner, so he ran. He left grimey waters to forget his past, his darkness, his pain, sins, and everything that held him captive. He was a prisoner of his own regrets, his own guilt, and his own actions. Our 16 year old haired ocean eyed halfa ran to a new life, to amity park, but like I said you can never run from the darkness… not is it lives in side you. Everyone has darkness, dreams, monsters, and wishes, that you can never run from, cause they all live inside you.

**A/n: so yeah this is prologue part one. part two will be more about Sam, and jazz ,and tucker and my oc sage Dawson so idk when the update will be hopefully soon I will probably update the road back to Spain first then this unless I get hit with new inspiration to get off my writers block for price for Danny.****  
**


	2. maternal evils

**A/n: hey what's up im back time for running from the grime chapter two? Idk if you guys realize this is taking me longer to update than my other stories that is because I am working on my grammar. I have gotten some constrictive criticism from both my reviewers and people I know. So I appreciate it a lot, don't flame me crititsize me effectively any way this is chapter 2 obviously this is more about what's going on in amity park than grimey waters. Oh and just so you know as far as I know grimey water is not a real place I just made it up, because I can. Oh and about the m rating there may be some lemons, and I am not one of those don't like don't read people although I have no issues with those type of people, anyway I do all my lemons in italics so if you read and then so and so kissed and see a big paragraph of italics and you do not like the whole lemon thing skip over those italics and read the rest of the story, that way lemon lovers and lemon haters can enjoy my story please recommend me to your friends because I can use all the viewers I can get. Oh if you didn't read my whole bold author's note in chapter on here it is below btw very important sage is my oc.**

* * *

**Sage can't hear, but can talk (just prefers not to).She can see though. Bold are writings done by sam. (Cause she has a different way if speaking), italics will be notes being written mostly by sage. Jazz can hear, and is the only won who speaks, but can't see, (she is somewhat psychic but some of her visions come true and some don't she can't she past her visions.) sage is mainly in their cause it supposed to be like, one can't see, one can't hear, and one can't speak. Sam's "mom "is not Pamela. Pamela died while giving birth and Jeremy hung himself not long after. Sam was raised by a nurse, who stole her, to cover up for her last minute miscarriage baby. Sam thinks this is her mom. Don't worry this stuff isn't spoiling**

**On with it now here is the long awaited **

**Chapter 2: maternal evils**

* * *

**Over lookers**

There was once a town called Amity Park. 16 years ago there was a young couple, pregnant with their first child. If you asked them that night what their future held, they would have told you them raising their daughter in there prestigious neighborhood. I wish I could tell you that there prediction came true, but that is simply not the case. For in a matter of hours the young mother would die giving birth to this rich perky couple's child. The father would hang himself not an hour after, because without her he was dead anyway. This couple was none other than the infamous, Jeremy and Pamela Manson. Their death would free the way for a young woman, who had lost her child the exact moment there's was born to swoop right in and claim the young raven haired orphan as her comatose child. This woman Helen luxfield raised, this raven haired, amethyst eyed girl has her own, and she striped her from everything, except her first name, Samantha, or Sam, has she would be called and the looks she was born with. Two years later, Helen married, to a widower named john Dawson who had an offspring of his own, whose identity is yet to be revealed. the cruel kidnapper never breathed a word, of the child origins, not even to her. Sam grew for fourteen years, along with her brunette haired companion, sage. Helen kept Sam locked away, except for school in fear that some may see the resemblance of her and her true parents. Like all things that had to change, Sam made friends, with a certain braniac, and techno geek, she would go out more and more, and the closer our purple eyed protagonist got to her friends, the angrier Helen came. So twisted woman devised a plan, to shut her up, a plan to isolate from any one she could. Helen began to practice black magic, she would spend almost complete days in the dungeon, of that big isolated house, by the time Sam turned 14, her plan was complete, and ready to put into action. Helen had a small diner arranged to celebrate Sam's birthday. When all the guest arrived, which only consist of john sage tucker, jazz, Sam and herself, she asked to have a" private prayer" with Sam, and the middle aged conspirer, led the her purple eyed companion to the dungeon. She simply asked her to stand in a small circle, and before the latter could even comprehend what was happening it was too late. Helen simply asked the latter to sing the following, and as soon has she finished the spell would be complete.

_My beauty divine, I give you what's mine, as I will unattached to the world, I shall be permanently. I open my mouth there shall be no sound coming out .I open my eyes but see nothing but black .my hearing is lack, my beauty divine I now hand to you what once was mine…._

The singing echoed to the large house, but sage knew something was wrong, so she and jazz excused themselves from the table, and headed towards the heavenly sound…

_Think of it has a token, for my spirit you have broken. take what was mine, and nothing shall beauty divine ,take all that is mine, there is no escape, unless I am saved, by the one who's not pure ,but just as broken has I ,lays down his heart ,but if not I shall die.._

But before Sam could finish the song, sage, and jazz came bursting through the door, in shock of what their eyes saw, but because they cared so much for Sam, the spell could not be completed. It was too far along, to be completely null and void, so each got piece of, what one was supposed to bare, sage lost here hearing, and gain telekinetic powers, with jazz, Sam lost her voice, and gained the ability to hold a hand and write her thoughts on the latter's hand, and jazz lost her sight and gained almost physic powers. All three of them gained darkness inside that day, for they had to break all emotional ties to anyone but themselves, lest the latter share their fate has well.

Soon jazz told tucker they had "grew apart", although they both knew that they were still very much in love. Sam, jazz, and sage, grew closer together, and farther away from the life they once knew. Everything they dreamed, or wanted had been shattered that very night. Time grew, as did the personas, soon things got worse. Ghost plaqued there town and no one could stop them. It became survival, for both sage and Sam to stay out have long as they could, to avoid Helen's drunken raft. Tucker lost his apartment, he and the red head once shared, the little money he had now, he would use to feed his drunken habits, and on one night stands, with jazz look a like's. Jazz eventual moved in discreetly with the Dawson's. Sure, up class amity had hired ghost fighting teams, from there town to Rome, but none prevailed, and if they did the ghost would always come back. Jazz couldn't see, and was too broken to fight, and tucker, was lucky these days, if he knew his left from right. Few moved out of amity though, it was there home, in amity you grew up there and stayed; to the people there ,it was more than a bat water town, it was home. These days amity was more a war zone, every man for himself, but still few ever left, they were either too broken or too set in their ways to. So all of amity sat, and lived as best as they could, silently wait for a hero, that would problem never come. Even so, it felt good to at least have pretend hope, in these days it was all that kept them alive, if only just barely. One by one, the rich the poor, the good the bad, grew darkness inside them, not the darkness Danny had, but bitterness, hopelessness, and just plain brokenness.

Soon jazz, turned 18 and her current confider's turned 16. Nothing of importance had changed really, they were all strong enough to survive, if only just barely. That same year Danny flew, and decided to land in the first town that felt like home, and flying over amity gave him a since of nostalgia, so he obliged, flew in an alley and turned human, and slowly but surely stepped out into his new home, a new beginning, he thought, but like I said you can't run from the darkness, cause even though it didn't live inside him anymore, he couldn't escape the fate he tried to run from.

* * *

**a/n: hey hop you liked it my update so yeah this my update for now I have others to update expect an update soon but I have the road back to Spain and I might be, taking price for Danny off hiatus well see, see you real soon.**


	3. requited loves

**a/n: hey everybody welcome back, sorry I took so long hopefully this will be a lot longer if it isn't imma feel hella bad. Sorry about the wait but you know school and my other fic and personal life and shit so im really sorry love you guys welcome to**** what's up guys sorry im taking so long welcome back to running from the grime, I feel like im not getting a lot of support and honestly im kind of disappointed so plz help me out here and review fav me pm or something plz honestly but still im going to continue the story because I love to write so any way just wanted to express myself oh btw this is gonna focus more on jazz and tucker im still not getting to the dialogue yet love you guys welcome to**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** requited loves**

**over lookers pov**

All through history, there have been stories of forbidden love. There was Romeo and Juliet, the story of two love struck teens whose families hated each other.

There was Hercules and Megara, the story of a demi god and a soulless mortal. Then it was, Jack and Rose, a story of s rich girl and a poor boy.

Those are just the famous ones, but there are ones that have never been told. One of those stories is the story of a jasmine and tucker.

Their story is different, you see for tucker was Danny Fenton's best friend and Danny was jazz's brother. Since the begging of time, there have been 3 rules every pair of best friends must follow.

You can't date the ex

You can't date there current

And the most revered, you can't date their siblings

So the young lovers had to make a decision. They could sneak around, but what's done in the dark always comes to light. It was also possible that they could tell Danny, and scratch that. That only left one choice, because secrets cannot be held forever, and love is inevitable and inescapable.

So the red headed braniac and the technology obsessed black boy ran. They ran from their homes, they're lives; they're friends, and families.

For the geek loved the red head and it was requited, and much forbidden. The geek and the book worm, had known each other for ten years.

He had watched her grow, from a hipper six years old with cooties, to a beautiful intelligent young woman. She had watched him grow, from weird little kid to a handsome loyal young man.

The two secretly crushed on each other for 2 two years, until one day Danny went out. They got to talking, and somewhere along the awkwardness, it just came out that there love was requited.

So the two forbidden lovers decided to run away together afraid of what Danny would think. So that night they packed their bags, and left no note, for that would leave a clue, and clues lead to findings, and these young lovers, wanted not to be found.

That night they went to the train station. They got on and overheard some people, who were on their way to amity park, so the young couple decided that's were they would go.

So that's where they went. When they got there, they combined what little money they had, and bought a small one bedroom apartment.

They moved there small amount of belongings into the small residence. The two love-struck runaways, soon got jobs, and enrolled themselves into a high school, called Casper high. Life went on; they eventually made friends with a pair of "sisters".

They were seemingly happy to everyone they knew. They were happy with each other, but there young hearts mourned for the lives, and families they left behind, but mostly for the broken hero, that they had left alone to fight the darkness inside of him.

For that a different darkness inside them formed. There darkness was the same darkness that all the citizens in Amity Park would form.

Tucker and jazz grew as the town did. Said techno geek gained slight muscles and eventually grew to a strong 5.7. His redheaded love hadn't grown in height, but had shortened her red locks, into a bob of the same color.

Said girl, had even ditched the long sleeve black top, in an exchange for a teal camisole with a short sweater vest over it.

Even though, they're sorrow for the raven haired companion never faded, the couple still had a happy life. However, In their dreams, nay there nightmares, they would see the lonely ocean eyed boy slowly losing his mind.

It killed them each time. But, the sulking teens had to except it, and make the best they could. So they made more and more friends. But their main friends were still the two "sisters", who had a darkness of their own.

For a while the odd pair even thought they could see a silver lining, then if course fate had to take that away to. Then came the fateful night, where everything the young runaways had tried so hard to build, fell to the ground.

The inevitable happened, and the young love was brought to a forceful end, by an unfortunate event. After that, things only got worse, for the four teens and amity.

Evil tore through the town, lives were lost, fates were sealed, and darkness grew, inside of all of the citizens of Amity Park. The days that followed the inevitable were gruesome and dark. The citizens had nothing to do but wait. The people of Amity Park were scared and alone, with hopes for a hero, most of them thought would never come.

* * *

_But lucky for them an ocean eyed raven haired Halfling was on his way._

* * *

**A/n: hey hope you enjoyed it these chapters so far were basically the prologue after this dialogue will happen the characters will speak in their pov so lookout for my next update**


	4. what a life

**a/n: hey so yeah there is an oc named Paulette mentioned in here, she is not in the story however she is need for a symbolic reason in latter chapters you will not her from this oc again besides the quote Danny will quote her in a later chapter same thing with max nelson he is just to be symbolic on how Danny's life sucked but he will not be in it at all**

* * *

The only oc's that will be reoccurring in this story are sage Dawson and Helen luxfield-Dawson

**Chapter 4: what a life**

* * *

**Danny's pov**

I'm you average 16 years old boy. I am half ghost. My parents are dead. Not to mention my sister and my best friend are missing. I know what you're thinking, "that doesn't seem average to me". Well in my life, it is very average.

What can I say, oh yeah, life is a bitch. All my life, whoever runs the universe, has hated me, with an undying passion. When I was a kid, I remember things were so free. Things are really bad, and you just don't realize it. When you get to be about 7, slowly but surely you realize things aren't daisies, roses and happily ever after.

You open eyes and find out, that it's a cruel cold world, and you'll be left alone, to fend for yourself. But you will make friends, and maybe even have a supportive sibling.

Believe me I know, I know I may sound like a bitter 16 year old, but once you hear my story, all will make since. I'll tell you my whole story, in due time, but all you need to know now is what I'm about to tell you.

The first 7 years of my life, I was the happiest kid you'd ever meet, back then I never would've known, a life like my current one existed, but I was young and stupid. That raven haired 2 grader I was would learn just how cruel life was.

Max nelson, a pain in my ass until, a few hours ago. That day I remember it clearly, I was eating my animal crackers, minding my own business, and here he comes. Max kicked me out my chair and poured my milk over my head. Because life hates me the teacher had to walk in, when I was getting my revenge by pouring his apple juice over his head. Long story short, I got suspended, and my ass kicked twice. Max got a "fair warning".

From that day on my life was never the same, and slowly but surely I realized that my life would hold many struggles, many trials, and disappoints. In the 3rd grade it seemed as if the owner of this universe had finally decided to give me a break when I met, Paulette Reynolds, or Paul has every one called her.

She was a exchanged student from California. God she was real pretty to, she had this this vibrant curly red hair. Then to top it off she had these unforgettable neon orange eyes.

Like I said fate was finally on my side, max nelson as it turns out was the bully of yucky elementary. He was the cockiest son of a bitch you could meet. You would've thought he was the god damn president himself, instead of some Andy Lawrence wannabe.

If Paul had any flaws, it would be that damned whole in-between her lips. It was her biggest weakness and her biggest gift. Paul new nothing of max or his lack of morals, so when she walks out to her first recess at yucky, and sees him shoving some kinder garners head in the sandbox, she walks right up to him and simply taps him on the shoulder. He turns around a looks down at her saying," beat it chick this is a war zone"

This easily sets Paul off, and prompts her to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Out of reflex max strikes her to the grown with no remorse. As soon as I saw the darted over there quicker than you can say KO?

Max still focusing on his latest victim, he doesn't notice me darted to the scene at the speed of light. So I had to think quickly I made a bee line, still running towards him and didn't stop. He takes instant effect to being run over. He raises his head from pepple infested black tar. This allows him to see his deafer, and allows me to see his blood covered face.

From that day forward Paul joined the group of my best and only friends. That group consists of tucker Foley. Who's been my best guy friend forever and is currently missing. Then there's jazz Fenton my sister, who is also missing.

* * *

But as all things time moved forward, allowing us to grow and me and Paul's relationship to grow has well. Paul had tired of her natural hair color and style. She went and dyed her hair navy blue and straightened it for 6th grade graduation.

In the 7th grade the beginning of the year dance was masquerade. I wore a phantom of the opera mask. When I finally found her, in her black rhinestone mask, I described myself to her hoping she didn't know it was m,e and asked her to be my girlfriend.

The she surprised me by pulling my mask off, and asking me what took me so long and passionately kissed me right there on the dance floor. That was the night we both lost our virginity.

We were in pure bliss for a really long time. But has always good things must come to an end. In the 2nd semester of 8th grade Paul was diagnosed, with terminal leukemia.

I was stricken with grief; Paul was a strong girl with a lot of pride. This led to her refusing to see any of us during the last stages of her death. It hurt a lot; I mean she was my girlfriend. We were each other's first so I was heartbroken…

Well I was, I guess but it hard to see this happen but it wasn't quite heart shattering. Isn't that what it's supposed to feel like, when you lose your soul mate? Then it hit me, what if I loved the orange eyed girl, but I wasn't **in **love with her.

Then did it even matter anymore, she was dying. There is no way around her death. All these thoughts ran through my mind then. But like fate had fore warned she died the summer before high school.

That was the first time I ever knew grief, but fate was only beginning to unfold my tragic tale. Our once proud group of four then shrunk to 3. It was as if it was surreal, as if it were some kind of bastard joke. But slowly but surely we knew it wasn't.

I saw her one time before she died. It was her last day. If you will her last hour, somehow she knew it was. It was so weird we just sat there and talked as if we were just hanging out. She was reminiscing a lot about all the times we shared, I remembered some others, I played as if I did.

Sitting there I felt guilty, not guilty of her dying but guilt because I realized she was **in** love with me. Which was something I couldn't reciprocate. It was hard but I told her, I couldn't let her leave being ill knowledge about our relationship.

She simply responded that she already knew. Every now and then during that hour, she would calmly look at the clock, and utter the time she had left with us. When it got real close to the time, she closed her eyes and for a moment she was unresponsive.

Then something miraculous happened just as I was about to call a nurse, her eyes fluttered open calmly. She grabbed my hand, and told me that it wasn't much time. At the time I didn't really understand. She said

"_Danny, I don't want much from you, I would like for you to never forget me. I would like for you to never give up and follow your heart to guide you to what's right. Most of all I want you to find love, the love of a girl I have seen her, and she is beautiful. Remember the following words forever: _

**los mudos chica de ojo violet"**

I had not time to ask her what that meant, or what it was pertaining to, for, after she finished speaking, her near lifeless orange eyes rolled to the back of her head, and the girl that I've known since third grade, was gone.

I let a single tear plummet down my cheek and felt a very unfamiliar chill entrance the room. I timidly lifted my head to pear through my black locks. What I saw was shocking yet wonderful all at once. There was Paul standing, or floating right in front of my very eyes.

It took me but a second to realize to things, my parents were right, and this wasn't Paul but rather the ghost of her. Seemingly knowing my v8 moment, she winked. As if on cue, a swirling green vortex opened. She simply walked through with a near whisper "good bye", and just as quickly has the vortex opened, it closed.

She was the first ghost I ever saw. I still will never understand her land words, nor will I ever forget them. I honored all her wishes besides the love thing, that hasn't happened yet.

* * *

Well anyways time went on and the accident happened. For a while I was scared of what I had become, but with the support of tucker and jazz, I learned it had some upsides. I could almost see the slight tint of a silver lining.

But of course fate had to pull a cruel one and take that away to. Tucker and jazz, just disappeared, no traces no clues they simply vanished. And just like that my smaller group of 3 became a lonesome group of one.

As time passed things only got worse for me, as I desperately tried to gain control of my powers. But that wasn't my only problem, no there was one far deeper. There was a problem that was a part of me, etched inside me.

The more I tried to fight it the more it grew. It slowly grew stronger with my anger. There were times when my only happiness would be gazing upon the stars wishing this was all just a horrible night mare.

It got so bad that I would bludgeon myself to get rid of him. He was growing inside me. For two years, I tried to stop the threat any way I could. I couldn't stop, getting fucking angry. I gave power to that sadistic bastard. If only I could've controlled my fucking hormones I could have stopped him.

My parents would fight over me. My mom thought I was crazy or suicidal, or some doctor Phil shit. She wanted me to go see a fucking shrink. Dad strongly disagreed, dad refused to let her put me in any type of therapy.

He said that that is bullshit made to take people's money. It got to the point they couldn't even have a decent conversation without fucking talking about it. At one point it was so bad they stopped talking completely.

It was my entire fucking fault. Every time I looked at them I saw worry drenched on moms face and anger caressed on dads. I hated seeing them like that. So that was when I knew I didn't deserve to be happy. I deserved to suffer and feel pain.

I began to go straight to my drug, no not drugs, but the knife. It was a sharp silver knife, one that was both, my worst enemy and best friend. Sometimes it stung so badly though, so I begin to take pain killers to ease myself inflicted, self-deserved pain.

I never took to many, I took not enough to kill me, but enough to make me stay here to suffer. My parents were once, inseparable and did everything together. But now they barely spoke and when they did, they would argue. My mom was ever persistent, and my dad was stubborn.

I tried to hide it from her; I tried to wear the mask. But my fucking hormones got the best of me. I let that miserable bastard grow inside of me. He kept growing, and today I couldn't control him, he had gathered enough of my negative emotions to completely control me.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop him. I wasn't fucking strong enough. That ruthless bastard wanted to ruin me, to cut me where it hurts. God damnit I was powerless to stop him. He used my body and everything he did, destroying the town, murdering 2,000 people, to be blamed on me.

Dark Dan won, he got what he wanted. He murdered my last family. He had gotten free, and his own body. But the thing he was most proud of was leaving me to blame for it all. So there I was orphaned, wanted and hated.

I morphed into phantom and flew, as fast as I could and didn't stop, until I felt my heart, my home, my new home amity park. I flew into a nearby alley way and changed back to Fenton.

I slowly, but surely stepped out, into my new home and new beginning. The first thing I notic,e gives me a since of nostalgia. I see I half lidded black boy, with black rim glasses. He had on a yellow shirt that looked as if it once had sleeves. It appeared as if he sitting on the stairway of someone's house. He was holding a brown paper ba,g covering a bottle, and had some jade green cargo pants on.

Then suddenly it hits me." Well I'll be god damned", I think inside my head, and utter one word, and the face that looks up at me, confirms all my suspicions.

"_Tucker "_

**a/n: hey ya'll now I'm sorry there was no dialouge in here but I still working out the kinks in this story. However im sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger but it's 2:21 in the morning where I live and I will bid you a due love you guys bye**


	5. amity park's finest mystery

**a/n: hey yall I'm back sorry I'm taking so long is anyone really reading this story cause I just feel so discouraged so if you are plz let me know but I will continue either way I just wonder why no one is really reading it but any ways this one is finally gonna be some dialogue the last chapters were pretty much a huge ass prologue but yeah bear with I know where I'm going with this im just not sure how I'm gonna lay it out you know well anyway let's get on with the story I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me rant. Well read me rant but you get the picture so yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: amity park's finest mystery**

* * *

**Previously on running from the grime**

I slowly but surely stepped out into my new home and new beginning. The first thing, I notice gives me a since of nostalgia. I see I half lidded black boy, with black rim glasses. He had on a yellow shirt that looked as if it once had sleeves. It appeared as if he sitting on the stairway of someone's house. He was holding a brown paper bag, covering a bottle, and had some jade green cargo pants on.

Then suddenly it hits me." Well I'll be god damned", I think inside my head, and utter one word, and the face that's up at me, confirms all my suspicions.

"_Tucker "_

* * *

**This time on running from the grime**

**Dialogue**

Tucker: heyyyy man

Danny: I don't understand where have you been all this time.

Tucker: here

Danny: why, are you drunk?

Tucker: naw man, I just had a few of these.

Danny: man sober up, so you can explain to me what the hell is going on here.

Tucker: you know your sister, right?

Danny: um yeah, she's my sister.

Tucker: well here's the secret, don't tell yourself, I love her.

Danny: what man, that's my fucking sister!

Tucker: so we ran here, so we could be together, without you being on our asses.

Danny: so, let me get this straight, you two started dating, and ran away here, leaving our families, and everything behind.

Tucker: yep, you know we should catch up man.

Danny: tucker, I can't do this right now; I have to talk to you later. Where is jazz?

Tucker: probably at school, but she won't talk to you, she won't talk to anyone.

Danny: I got to go tuck, what school?

Tucker: Casper high

* * *

**over looker's pov****  
**  
So Danny walked away without another word. He was shocked, and didn't know what to believe.

So the 16 year old male, did what he could, he needed to talk to someone sober.

He flew around, until he found his destination, Casper high. When he got there, he ducked behind a big shady oak, and turn into Danny Fenton.

Then he, walked into the poorly funded educational center, and began his hunt for not only his estranged sister, but then answers the braniac would hold.

Our young hero began, wandering the hallways, looking for someone to ask. The raven haired teen, had been through a lifetime of struggles, in only a mere 16 years.

He had lost his sister and best friend at the same time.

The young boy had to suffer through the death of his first girlfriend, and most juristically, the death of his parents, along with the complete destruction of the town, they all once called home.

So now our raven haired protagonist was on a mission, to restore what was left of his life, and he could only hope that this hunt would lead to that.

The young boy, continued to walk around the strange campus, in search of a person he could ask about his alienated sibling.

But as fate would have it, the majority of the students were in class. Except the normal, ditch crew, and conveniently our female protagonist, who just so happened to be in the computer lab.

Of course as actions would fall, the young orphan would end up going into the computer lab, still in heavy search of his red headed Sibling.

There were few in said place, some were with their classes, and a few were stray geeks, who simply couldn't resist. None of which, the young hero decided, would be of any assistance, except one raven haired, amethyst eyed, girl sitting all alone by herself.

Once our protagonist, spotted his prey, he swiftly walked over to her, to begin his investigation.

* * *

**Dialogue ****(A/n: during this scene, Sam will be writing on paper. She doesn't want to reveal, her abilities to a stranger, writings are in italics.)**

* * *

****  
Danny: hi I'm Danny Fenton.

Sam: (picks up a piece of paper and pen) I'm_ mute, look, you seen like a nice enough guy, but for your own good stay away please._Danny: what, I don't understand, why would it be good for me, to be away from such a beautiful girl.

Sam: _cheesy._

Danny: maybe, I took the wrong approach. Look, i'm new to the town, and I'm actually trying to locate someone.

Sam: _yeah maybe, we did get off on the wrong foot. But, I'm really the wrong person to ask, about locating people. I only really know two people. But out of curiosit,y what's this person's name._Danny: jasmine Fenton

Sam: _who is she to you?_Danny: my sister

Sam: _oh my god_

Danny: what you know her?

Sam: _she's my best friend, look. Danny, I really should get going. I really sorry_

Danny: why the hurry

Sam: _Danny believe me, stay away from the three of us, if you want to be safe._

Danny: can I at least learn your name

* * *

**over looker's pov**

and without another word; Sam got up, and left the room, leaving an awestruck, and intrigued Halfling, behind. Our young Halfling, now had more questions, and very little answers, but he was very persistent, and he knew he would solve Amity Park's finest mystery.

So he prepared himself for, the next chapter of his troubled life. Our young hero, slowly got up from his seat, thoughts of the pass few hours, still reeling through his head.

Still, he had no clue what to do next, or what to think, or believe. He knew somehow that if there was a silver lining at all in this, and a key, to set our entire persona's lives back on easy street, it would be through the one and only Sam Dawson (Manson).

**A/n: Omg that was week i feel disgraced to call myself a writer im so sorry this took so long i had the flu and i had play auditions this week i feel really bad about this suck chapter but yeah you know shit happens so know where im going with this Just working out the kinks youll see another update soon just wait until after i update my other stories**


	6. just as broken as i

**A/n: hey guys I'm back, I love this story if I may say so myself. Welcome back I feel like I keep leaving whoever is reading this on a cliffhanger. Well I know exactly where I'm going with this one it's just because this story is pretty hard to write cause it's almost like two different stories at once but you know I'll muttle through but anyhow enjoy the show.**

**Oh btw Danny's accident happened on his 14****th**** bday. Tucker and jazz left a week after and sam is 4 months younger than them (tucker and Danny)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: just as broken as I**

* * *

**Sam's pov**

My name is Sam Manson. I'm an average 16 year old girl. My mother makes me live in an unfurnished attic, and verbally, and physically abuses me, and my sister every day.

I can't speak with my voice. My own my put me, and my sister and best friend, under a curse. I know what you're thinking, that doesn't sound normal at all. Well believe me it does in my world.

My life has been so broken, as long as I can remember. Even before the curse, when I could speak, my mother was always cruel. Whenever I made a new friend, or would go out, the abuse would be more severe.

As I got older it worsened, I should've known, but I didn't, and now it's too late. I've always had this feeling, that she hates me. Finally I thought she was reaching out, just another one of her games, my last one if she had 'have had it her way.

It was my 14th birthday, the day my whole world came crashing down around me, the day I was cursed. "But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself, if you're gonna hear my story, you're gonna hear it right, and by right, I mean from the very beginning."

* * *

**(A/n: hey yeah that part is from Disney's lemonade mouth I do not own just the part in the quote everything else I own unless I say I don't****)**

* * *

I was alone, and isolated until I was 10. I had never seen daylight,. The first ten years of my life wore pure misery. The only happiness in these times, were when I would simply sing to myself.

Sometimes I would have visitors, like my sister or my mother or even my step dad. Only for a little while, for the longest time, I felt myself hating my sister, even though she was my only true confidant. I hated myself for hating her; it wasn't her fault I couldn't come out of that room.

Most of my songs would be dreary and almost pleads for being rescued. I hated myself for that to; I never wanted to be the damsel, I refused to be, I knew if I would ever get out of it, it'd my own doing.

I never understood wh,y my own mother hates me so much, each night I would convince myself that in the morning, I'd wake up, and that hellhole life, would be just a night mare.

But no, I'd still be stuck in this dingy, forced prison. My rules were simple, I couldn't leave the room ever, they'd bring me my meals, I had a bucket in my room, for my restroom needs, and a simple black TV, which was the only way I knew what outside looked like.

Besides that, my room also consists of, wooden shelves, or boards lined up against the wall, in place of walls, and for the ceiling, there was a thick piece of maxi glass, serving has a roof. The floor consists of, the same material, used to make the walls.

The room was filled with spider webs, and cobwebs alike, not to mention dust, and dirt was my constant companion. A filthy dark purple towel, served as my bed, and besides the towel, the only other furniture was my TV, and pen and paper if you count that.

Nights would rarely get cold though, I always supposed it was because I had no windows or openings to the outside world. Back then, I was just waiting to die, because I had nothing to live for, I was truly alone.

Luckily even fate felt sorry for me, for on my tenth birthday, I was giving the lifesaving news that I could, not only see the outside world, for the first time but, I could also go to sage's school.

Finally things were looking up. Being a prisoner of your own mother, teaches you to never get excited over merely winning a game. It's already set that you won't only loose the championship, but you won't even make it there.

So I knew this was a fragmental win, but naturally I was grateful. Then just as the salt on the table, was almost sugar, fate reared its ugly head, and made it pepper. The kids at school taunted me, sage didn't condone it at all, but she was just one person, and Wendy middle school was an army.

With the head general and his mistress, dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez. The rumors wheels began to turn, and soon I mentally begged to be a prisoner again, because weather, my mother or Paulina Sánchez herself, was the warden, I was serving life anyway.

According to Paulina's rumor's I was, a physco murderer, who ate my own twin in the womb. That was just to name a few. The worst part was, I was ruining sage's life as well, sage was Paulina's right hand girl, but all it took was her standing up for me, and poof, the it girl, became the hit girl.

By that I mean, sage's life turned from sweet to sour, in a mere matter of hours. Whatever Paulina said went; those who would challenge her, had hell to pay.

They called us, the sisters grim, they said we were witches, and would curse any who came within one foot of us.

I had ruined sage's life, and I felt it was my entire fault. It got to the point where, not even singing could make me feel better.

That was when I knew, I had enough hell to pay at home, and I'd be damned if I let Paulina make me pay hell, out in the world to.

So I set my sights on every outcast, every nay sayer, and doubter, Paulina loathers everywhere, we had enough, and we went going down without a fight.

All my life, I had wanted to see daylight, and Paulina wouldn't get away with sending my wish, straight to hell.

If Wendy middle school was a war zone, then me and my troops were going to, not only win the war, but bring peace to all.  
My long blond hair was chopped off to my neck length. It was died raven black.

My pink, cotton, faux, Cinderella rags, were thrown out, and replaced by a prominently black and purple wardrobe.

Just like that the shy, and barely spoken, Samantha Dawson, became the outspoken, protesting, Sam Dawson.  
Finally things were looking up, I had finally found me.

Huh, well fate had other ideas, we tried, like you can take the thorns off the rose, but it doesn't make it a daisy. If anything this only intensified Paulina's vain raft.

Even fate has to have a little sympathy though, because by joining the outcast together, we were more than troops, we were friends.

Time pasted, and I hit puberty, I even had a boyfriend or two. But my 11 year self-troubles' were far from over. My bond with my friends grew stronger, and I would begin, to go out more and more.

It got to the point, where my mother wanted to lock me away again, but thankfully my stepfather prevented it. This didn't subside my mother's anger though, if anything, it worsened it.

My step dad never knew the true extent, of my mother raft, he didn't know, how horrible she would get.

He worked a lot, but when I saw him, he treated me as if I was his own child, just like sage.  
As I grew older, the abuse from my mother grew massively, when I turned 12. she would burn small parts a of my body.

Sometimes she would strip me of my clothes, and oil my naked body, and beat me belts.  
She said it was the price I had to pay, for being allowed to see daylight. But still to try to love her, tried to make excuses for her.

At the age of twelve in a half, I begin to slit my arms, I was going to be bruised, and bloodied either way so, what did I have to loose, I began to think.

I soon began to take painkillers, excessive amounts of them, not enough to kill me, just enough to keep me here, to suffer.

In the house I was miserable, I never smiled, in my former prison, I didn't wish to be rescued any more though, I knew the truth then, it was only a dream, that would never come true. I'd have to put on a mask of smiles, and giggles, only to stop my friends from worrying.

Sometimes I would actually enjoy myself, away from the house, but it was a greater knowledge, that it would only be short-lived. I would have dreams, about a life when I'd be older.

There was this boy, all I could see of him, was his glowing green eyes. Those luminescent eyes, gave out a since of heroistic qualities, and comfort.

Although, that was just on the surface, if you read deep into those eyes, you could see that the boy who owned them was, just as broken as I.  
My 13th year would be the best of my life. I would meet two new confidants. I also learned that love does exist.

Not to mention, I would not only met confidants, but a lifetime friend, nay a sister.

It all started four months before, the worst day of my life, the night fate once again, reared its ugly head, and cursed not only me, but sage and one of my other confidants, has well. That day was my 14th birthday.  
I'm getting ahead of myself again though, it all started on July 1st.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_13 years old Sam, and sage, are halfway on their way, to the nasty burger, and tucker and jazz walk up to them to ask for directions._

Jazz: tucker we have to get an apartment, and we don't know where the hell were going.

Tucker: jazz my pda gives specific directions on-

Jazz: tucker, come there's two nice girls, we can just go ask them.

Tucker: come on babe, I'll find us an apartment complex.

Jazz: ughhh fine you stay here, I'll go ask (walks towards Sam and sage)  
Um excuse me.

Sam: hi

jazz: do you know where the nearest, cheapest apartment complex in town is.

Sage: there's one three blocks down, its call ghoulish meadows.

Tucker: hey I'm tucker, tucker Foley and this is jazz Fenton, my girlfriend.

Jazz: and your names

Sage: I'm sage Dawson, and this is my sister.

Sam: Sam Dawson.

Jazz: is that short for something?

Sam: yes, Samantha but no one calls me that, I'm just sam.

Jazz: I'll remember that.

Sage: out of curiosity, why are you two looking for an apartment, your barely older than us.

Sam: dude

Tucker: no it's a fair question, but how old are you.

Sam: I'm thirteen for the next four months, and sage turned 14 last month, and you two?

Tucker: I'm 14, I have been for the past 3 months, and jazz is 16, she's been since last month too.

Jazz: to answer your question, we um-

Sage: its okay, if you don't want to tell us, you know.

Jazz: no it's okay, we need to get to know some of the natives, and how can we, if you don't know us. (Gives tucker a look to see if he agrees and he nods)

Sage: something tells me, this might be a long story, why don't we all go to the nasty burger; we were headed there any way.

Jazz: aww we wouldn't want to intrude, on your meal.

Tucker: jazz she said burger, when fate hands you a burger

Tucker and jazz: you don't refuse.

Sam: oh your one of those people.

Tucker: what people.

Sam: meet eaters, so are all my friends, unfortunately, why can't you people understand, killing animals us wrong.

Tucker: oh no your one of those people.

Sam: and proud of it.

Tucker: don't expect to convert me, to your side.

Sam: I'd try but, fate's not exactly my friend.

Tucker: join the club

Jazz: guys bad luck is an absent of the mind, what you believe, will come to pass.

Sage: you're one of those people.

Jazz: what people.

Sage: an aspiring shrink.

Jazz: shrink is an ugly, offensive, word, I'm an aspiring physiologist.

Sage: whatever you call it, I think it's a bunch of voodoo, mind control, bullshit.

Sam: sage (says angrily)

Jazz: no Sam, it's alright. Sage therapy isn't mind control, nor is it magic; it helps people, who have psychological issues, and is very necessary.  
There have been certain studies, where people with same, or similar situations one having therapy, and one not.  
The results of the study, is that if therapy is conducted properly, and both the therapist, and patient are cooperating therapy is at least 90% effective.

* * *

**(a/n: hey sorry to interrupt, o just wanted to say idk if this info is true or not is simply my opinion mixed with non-reliable facts. So don't go pming or reviewing me talking about that's not true or ya dada ya yak blah blah any bye)**

* * *

Sam: um guys stop, sage your way out of line, questing her career choice , jazz just ignore her she's pretty opinionated. I'm hungry, and I'm sure I'm not alone, so let's at least start walking.

Sage: alright, jazz I'll try to keep my opinion, to myself.

Jazz: yeah, I'm sorry to, let's just agree to disagree.

Sage: agreed

Tucker: now that that's settled let's go eat.

* * *

**Sam's pov****  
**  
after that we all walked to the nasty burger. As soon as we got situated, tucker and jazz began their story.  
They told us about their home town, the families they left behind, along with the reasons they left.

I and sage were really moved, at how we developed this almost instant trust. We told the most of our story; however they left some things private, like the abuse from  
my mother and my seclusion, from the world for more than half my life.

After that day, we four were inseparable. Soon they enrolled themselves, in our school.

We hung out, almost every day. I learned to get used to tuckers meet eating, and technology obsessions. In turn, he learned get over my protesting, and ultra reclyco vegetarian ways. We even found some stuff in common.  
It was mainly video games, and cracking on each other, we developed a sibling bond.

He had my back, and I had his, despite our occasional quarrel. As for sage and jazz, there relationship moved a little slower. It mainly started off as a truce, but slowly they became acquaintances, and finally friends.

They found small things in common, such as reading, and staying away from party scenes.  
For the first time in my life, everything was right. But like all good things, that too had to change.

Now were back to where we started. The fateful night, that changed everything. I remember that day clearly; all the events play over and over, in my head.

I swear I go to that day, in my dreams, and it haunts me. There I go again; I'm getting ahead of myself, again. I had woke up that morning, really excited, 13 was alright, but 14 I'd finally be equal with sage, and tucker.

There's only two times a year that act really out of character for me, Christmas season, and my birthday.

I know I'm Jewish, just don't ask, I honestly don't have an explanation. Anyway, after I had woken up, and done my morning routine, it was time to invite jazz and tucker over.  
Mom had already begun cooking, and John, my step dad, and tucker were watching, were watching the football game.

I had wanted a party, but mom said, that I was lucky that jazz and tucker, got to come over at all, and then slapped me for asking.

So here I was on my birthday/ second favorite holiday, eating a fucking dinner.  
Yeah that's right I was born on a holiday, preferably Halloween. Jazz as Wendy, and tucker came as peter pan.

Jazz's costume consists of a pale blue night gown, and her long red hair was tied back, in a silky blue ribbon. Tucker actually saved up enough money, from his job as a high rate, service technician, to buy a real costume, so his pretty looked like Peter pan, from the movie. Sage a mermaid and I went as witch.

My costume was a velvet skin tight dark purple mini dress, and black fishnets underneath, my normal black chocker, and my black and purple witch's hat.

Sage's mermaid costume was really girly, and was and all pink, mermaid costume, that went with her brown hair, and piercing green eyes.

Sage, jazz and I, just hung out, in sage's room, until it was time for dinner. Sage's room midst well have been the fucking Buckingham palace, compared to my shit shack room, where I was forced to reside.

It was a very simple room, compared to what we could afford, I never really brought it up, but I assumed she just turned down, most of the fancy things, they probably tried to put in her room.

If so, this is yet another thing she had to give up, for me, and another thing I couldn't re pay. Anyway her room, had regular walls made out of cement instead of wood boards.

It was painted, a pale blue instead no decretive, she had a full size bed compared to my unsanitary towel, her TV was 102 inches compared to my small 90's style TV her room was also adorned with a computer, complete with a chair and desk.

The list goes on and on of the things sage had that I didn't. I'd rather not get into the details just yet, but you get the picture and it aint pretty. Pretty soon it was time for dinner.

Mom called us three down and everyone sat at the table. Just as I was pulling out my chair to sit down, my mother called me, she pulled me aside and said she wanted to have a private birthday prayer with me.

Finally I thought, maybe she will finally be the mother, I always wanted. Once again fate reared its ugly head and before I even knew what was happening, it was too late. The last thing I remember was, singing the song she asked me to, and sage and jazz opening the door.

When I woke up, not only my fate but all three of ours were set, sage lost her hearing, jazz lost her sight, and I lost my voice. It was my entire fault if only I had had paid attention to the signs.

Maybe I could have cried for help, or maybe I could've not gone down there with her. But I didn't and I did and now it's too late.

So now you're up to date, you've heard my story from the beginning. But there's still one more missing link to reveal. That might be the most important part, to my story, that would be my strange encounter with my best friend's brother.

* * *

Danny: hi I'm Danny Fenton.

**Oh how I wish I could, speak to him get to know him, I wish I didn't have to say what I know I'm about to, but it's for his own good.**

Sam: (picks up a piece of paper and pen) I'm_ mute, look, you seen like a nice enough guy, but for your own good stay away please._Danny: what, I don't understand, why would it be good for me, to be away from such a beautiful girl.  
**and he's nerdy to, he's so cheesy but perfect, wait no, I'm Sam Manson I don't swoon**

Sam: _cheesy._

Danny: maybe, I took the wrong approach. Look, im new to the town, and I'm actually trying to locate someone.

**There's a lot of other people in this library, I wonder why he choose me to ask. I better set him straight**

Sam: _yeah maybe, we did get off on the wrong foot. But, I'm really the wrong person to ask, about locating people. I only really know two people. But out of curiosity what's this person's name._Danny: jasmine Fenton

**No way, he said his name is fenton and jazz talks about having about, could it be? Only one way to find out**

Sam: _who is she to you?_Danny: my sister

**Well I'm finally right about something, this time I didn't want to be, whelp only in my life.**  
**I don't know what else to say  
**

Sam: _oh my god_

Danny: what you know her?  
**I really hate to do what I'm about to, I look in eyes searching, for my next words, I don't know what but something makes me want to get to know, this Danny. **

**But a want is but a wish, and a wish is but a dream dreams were meant for sleeping and wishes never leave the stars. **

**even though I hate to do the inevitable, I have to, here goes nothing.**

Sam: _she's my best friend, look. Danny, I really should get going. I really sorry_

**I hate myself for "saying" that, but I have to remind myself this is for his own good, just like jazz and tucker. Why is this so fucking hard for me, I look in his eyes once more UN knowing what to say.**

Danny: why the hurry

**Oh how I wish I could tell him, I don't know why though.**

Sam: _Danny believe me, stay away from the three of us, if you want to be safe._

**I'm so sorry****I had ****to say that Danny.**

Danny: can I at least learn your name

**This is getting too close for comfort I'll never forgive myself if he gets cursed to, so I do what I can think of, with one more look in his baby blue eyes, I get up and leave, without another swipe of my pen.**

I don't know what troubled me the most about just leaving him there like that. Maybe it was the fact that I came off as rude, or maybe I was attracted to him.

But my biggest theory is because just like the eyes in my dream, they read someone who's not pure but just as broken as I.

* * *

**a/n: hey wow that was a sucky chapter I so sorry about this late update I'm doing a shitload of stories at once, so hopefully this will last you until the next update if you don't get the title re read chapter two, the curse song is in there**. **Until next time.**


	7. family reuions

**A/n: hey welcome back, to running from the grime. I'm glad the few reviews, I have are positive. So hopefully you guys enjoy this next installment.****  
**

**Chapter 7: family reunion**_  
_

* * *

_Previously on running from the grime_

_I don't know what troubled me the most about just leaving him there like that. Maybe it was the fact that I came off as rude, or maybe I was attracted to him.__But my biggest theory is because just like the eyes in my dream, they read someone who's not pure but just as broken as I.__  
_

* * *

**Over looker's pov****  
**  
Young Sam Dawson (Manson), swiftly ran into an alleyway, and horridly texted sage.

**(A/n: this next part isn't supposed to have much grammar because it supposed to look how one would txt.)**

**Txt message mode **

* * *

****  
_Sam: I met I jazz's prodigal brother_

_Sage: what, he's in their hometown_

_Sam: well not any more apparently.__Sage: does he look like jazz, did u talk 2 him_

_Sam: yes but not 2 long__Sage: r u sure it's the same guy__Sam: he said he was looking 4 a jasmine Fenton, and that he is, Danny Fenton._

_Sage: there could a million Danny fen tons_

_Sam: we need to talk to jazz_

_Sage: what do u__Wanna tell her__Sam: maybe 2 send a pic of her bro_

_Sage: kk brb_

_Sam: k_

* * *

**(a/n: sage talks to jazz telepathically and lets her know jazz response)****  
**_  
__Sage: she said, she will try 2 find 1 but, it will b 2 years old.__Sam: kay i will still b able 2 tell if it's him or not, no one can change 2 much in 2 years.__Sage: whateve's I'll let her know 2 send the pic..._

* * *

**Sam's pov**

Jazz eventually sent sage, the picture of her Danny, and although the Danny I met in the library, is more buff and toned, there was no doubt in my mind that it is the same guy. I don't know how, or why, or even how long but there's one thing for sure, jazz's Danny Fenton is here and he's looking for her.

I decided to just go to the nasty burger, instead of back to school. I then texted sage, again and told her where I was, she said she was gonna ditch her sixth, and come meet me, at the nasty burger. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted, and I wasn't about to go back, and forth with her.

Soon enough both her and jazz, arrived and I waved them over, to where I was sitting. Sage directed jazz over to the table, and then went to go order, our usual orders. Once everything was settled, we began to discuss our next move.

* * *

**Dialogue**

Talking= regular writing

Sam's way of speaking= underlined

**Telekinesis= bold**

_Italics= writing on paper_

* * *

Sam: tell jazz, I said, the guy I saw in the library was her brother.

Sage:** she said, that "the guy in the library was your brother".**

Jazz: guys, what are we gonna do, I feel like I need to talk to him, but I know I can't.

Sam: then don't

**Sage: Sam said," Then don't"****  
**  
Jazz: guys we can't live like this, forever you know.

_**Sage: we've done all we can, it's hopeless.**__**  
**_  
Jazz: you would be the one to say that.

Sam: guys please don't start.

**Sage: Sam say's, for us not to fight.****  
**  
Jazz: what do you think Sam, do you think we'll ever, break the curse.

Sam: I've never really had any good luck. I've never seen the light at the end of the tunnel. I've been bruised beaten, tortured, confined and deprived.  
I've always had hope that maybe one day, things would be different, even if it's false hope, it's all that's kept me from ending it all.

I can't convince myself that everything is perfect, anymore though; I'll just wait and see.

**Sage: she says "I've never really had any good luck. I've never seen the light at the end of the tunnel. I've been bruised beaten, tortured, confined and deprived.****  
****I've always had hope that maybe one day, things would be different, even if it's false hope, and it's all that's kept me from ending it all.**** I can't convince myself that everything is perfect, anymore though, I'll just wait and see."**

_**Sage: well don't you think I'd like to hear again, don't you think Sam would like to speak and sing again, this curse is an inconvenience for all of us.**_

Jazz: I can't sit here anymore, and do nothing, I gave up everything to be here, with tucker, and I can't let this get in my way,

_**Sage: don't you dare, make it like you're the only one, getting the short end of the stick. I've had a fair share of guys, ask me out, and I had to turn them down, cause of this.**__**  
**_  
Jazz: hey, calm down please, look I'm just saying, "Maybe we should sneak down to Helen's lab, and start studying for cures".

_**Sage: we've read the spell over and over, it says were cursed, until some broken person, lays down there heart, and if they don't Sam dies.**_

Sam: im sure they don't mean it literally, so maybe said person, has to fall in love with one of us.

Jazz: tucker's already in love with me, and the curse isn't broken.

_**Sage: have you kissed him, since the curse?**__**  
**_  
Jazz: no, why?

_**Sage: look at every fairy tale, in history what breaks the curse, true loves kiss.**_

Sam: sage, key word fairy tale, there not real.

_**Sage: before this fate, fell upon us, we didn't think it was real either, and yet here we are.**__**  
**_  
Jazz: what did Sam say, before you responded, you never sent it over.

**Sage: alright, she said that since this is real life, the whole kiss thing wouldn't work.**

Sam: it wouldn't, if I know my mother, she wouldn't make the anecdote, to something like this so easy. Jazz kissing tucker, would just send him mixed signals.

**Sage: Sam disagrees, and say's that Helen would never make it that easy, and also, that sucking tucker's face, would only send him mixed signals.****  
**  
Jazz: I don't know Sam, in theory it could work...

Sam: if it doesn't what is your plan b.

**Sage: Sam said "if it doesn't what is your plan b.**

**"**Jazz: well, first off, we wouldn't do this right away; we would have to come up with plan b, and even c. The first step would be, finding out for sure, if that's really what it met.

_**Sage: so your brilliant plan is to reread the spell over and over, and then proceed, to snog your ex-boyfriend.**_

Sam: sage, don't you get that, if were ever gonna get out of this; we have to work with each other, and not against each other.

**Sage: Sam says, for us to stop fighting.**

Jazz: yeah, I think that would be, a good idea. Wait ...

* * *

**vision mode**

you see a 3 jars, one labeled, "jasmine's eyes", another labeled "sage's ears", and another labeled "Samantha's voice."

You see a sheet of paper that looks like an old birth certificate. All you can make out is the name Manson, and the year 1988. Then you see a bat, being held by a black person's hand, swinging towards the glass, jars and before your vision fades to black, you see a green ghost ray being shot.

* * *

**Dialogue****  
**  
Talking= regular writing

Sam's way of speaking= underlined

**Telekinesis= bold**

_Writing on paper= italics_

* * *

_**Sage: what did you see**_

Jazz: it was so strange, just jumbled up stuff that made no sense.

_**Sage: specifically what**_

Jazz: there was these jars, they were labeled, jasmine's eyes, sage's ears, and Samantha's voice.

Sam: did you just call me Samantha?

**Sage: Sam's mad you called her by her full name.**

Jazz: hey, I was just reiterating the vision.

_**Sage: ignore her; just go on with the vision.**_

Sam: hey

jazz: after those jars I saw, and old birth certificate, I could only make out two things on it, the name Manson, and the year 1988. Then there was a bat, but you couldn't see who was holding it, but the hands definitely belonged to tucker.

_**Sage: how can you be so sure?**_

Jazz: he's the man I love, id know his hands anywhere. He looked like, he was trying to break those, jars and the last thing was a green ecto blast.

Sam: green, I've never seen green before.  
**  
****Sage: Sam says, she didn't know ghost, had green ecto blast.****  
**  
Jazz: well, um they do.

Sam: what do you think, it means?

**Sage: she wants to know, what you think your vision means.****  
**  
Jazz: well it could be clues, to getting out of this curse, or it could be one of my visions that don't come true.

_**Sage: like the, your lottery ticket, you got being the winner.**_

Sam: or the one about your parents, being murdered.

**Sage: Sam says" or the one about your parents, being murdered."****  
**  
Jazz: yeah exactly, but if it's really gonna come true, I suppose it's giving us clues, on what we need, to break the curse.

Sam: but besides the jars, and tuckers bat, what does that other stuff, have to do with us.

**Sage: Sam said "besides the jars and tuckers bat, what does that other stuff, have to do with us."**

Jazz: possible nothing, maybe only part of it, is supposed to come true.

Sam: somehow I doubt that, it's either a phony vision or its not, it doesn't just pick and choose, what's for real, and what's not.

**Sage: Sam said "somehow I doubt that, it's either a phony vision or its not, it doesn't just pick and choose, what's for real, and what's not."**_**So what does, the name Manson have to do with us, Einstein.**_

Sam: look in not saying I have all the answers, But What I am saying is that lets not leave any rocks unturned.

**Sage: Sam said that we, we should at least, look into the possibility, that all of your vision is legit.**

Jazz: I don't think it could hurt, to look at all the possibilities.

_**Sage: alright whatever, fine.**__**  
**_  
Sam: sage cry me a river, build yourself a bridge, and get over it.

_**Sage: oh, bite me.**__**  
**_  
Sam: I'd rather not.

* * *

**Over looker's pov****  
**  
with those few words, the trio threw out their trash, and headed out of the nasty burger. They decided they'd go to then park, and finish their conversation, rather than go to the house, to face Helen.

A certain raven haired boy was still on hot pursuit to find his sister. Little did he know, all his prayers were about to be answered. For he was at the park, and unbeknownst to both him and the latter, they were about to have family reunion.

**Danny's pov****  
**  
after leaving my sister's school, all I could think about, was my encounter, with the nameless girl, who claimed to be her best friend. She was mute apparently. She had short raven hair, purple eyes, and a slender, but healthy body. We had conversed, for a few minutes or so, with her writing on paper, and me answering with my mouth.

As soon as I proceeded to ask her name, she just up and ran off. It wasn't the fact that worried me, it was that frightened look in her eyes, as she did said act. I don't know what, she was afraid of though. Just then I remembered tucker's words though.

_"She won't talk to you, she won't talk to anyone"__  
_  
Could it be that the same goes, for this girl as well. Maybe they were all, afraid of something. She kept saying that staying away from her, will keep me safe. What or who would hurt me, if I hung around her. Was she afraid, of said thing, and maybe, that's why she spilt the scene, so quickly.

All these thoughts, buzzing through my head at this moment, and I wonder will I every know the truth. As if on cue, fate seems to answer my question, in the form of, the girl met in the library, a girl never seen before, and none other than, jazz Fenton herself.

I saw her, before she saw me; I tried to keep a low profile, until they got closer, to where I was, in case they might try to run.

I played my cards perfectly, and got them right where I wanted them.  
As soon as they were close enough, I stood right on front of them and simply said, "hey, long time, no see"

* * *

**Dialogue**

Talking= regular writing

Sam's wayof speaking= underlined

**Telekinesis= bold**

_Writing on paper= italics_

* * *

Jazz: Danny?

Danny: in the flesh.

Jazz: look Danny, you have got to get outta, here.

Danny: no, not until I get some answers.

**Sage: we midst well tell him, what can it hurt.**

Jazz: believe me, you don't know my brother, he will want to still hang around us, even though he knows his fate.

**Sage: why?****  
**  
**Jazz: believe me, you'll never understand.****  
**  
**Sage: alright, well what do you suggest we tell him?**

**Jazz: some version of the truth, and there's no we, this is a family reunion.****  
**  
**Sage: my bad, I thought we were family too.****  
**  
**Jazz: it's not like that, sage.****  
**  
_**Sage: look it's been a long day, and all of this, is a lot, so I'm going to go home, see you there.**__**  
**_  
Sam: bye

Jazz: see ya sage.

Danny: guys I'm standing right here, waiting for an explanation.

Jazz: alright but you have to swear, to leave us 3 alone, after this.

Danny: what happened to the sister, I grew up with.

Jazz: Helen...

* * *

**(A/n: jazz and Sam (on paper) have told Danny the story of how they got to where they are now.)**

* * *

****  
Danny: so that's why, you guys ignore everyone, whoever cared about you.

Jazz: yes, Danny I don't expect you to understand, the reasoning in what me, and tucker did, but you more than anyone, should know the importance of, protecting the ones you love.

Danny: I do, that's why I won't leave you alone.

Jazz: I knew this would, happen Danny don't you get that, you can't make everything perfect, and the more you try, the more painful it is for you.

Danny: I don't give a damn jazz! You are all I have, right now, and I won't lose, you again.

Jazz: Danny it hurts me, every day, that I can't have a normal life, with tucker, and everyone else I don't need guilt on this to.

Danny: I'm not trying to give you guilt, im trying to protect you. How long are you gonna ignore, my existence.

Jazz: Danny, if there ever is a day that my curse is broken, you will be the first one I call.

Danny: until then?

Jazz: I wish I didn't, have to say, what I'm about to but, I don't know how you found us, but go back home, and stop mom and dad's worry.

Danny: mom and dad have worried their last worry. I didn't come here to find you; I came here to get the fuck outta grimey waters. If you had have stayed, you would know that after you left, everything went to shit, for everyone in that god forsaken town.  
The ghost took over, for two years, it didn't rain or snow or anything, every living thing, was fucking miserable. You don't know that either do you, the last ghost to leave, took mom and dad with them. There dead jazz, that's why I came here, to get as far away from their as I could.

Jazz :( teary) Danny I uh I'm, oh god, There...

Danny: I came here broken, alone and down on life, and I find my best friend, and my sister, I'm not gonna let you guys go.

Jazz: I have lived with this curse, and it's awful, two years of my life I've had to hide, and run, gives up so much, is that the fate, you want Danny.

Danny: whether I hang out with you or not, im cursed either way, without the ones you love, were all cursed.  
**(Reaches in pocket gets out a penny and throws it at sam.)** penny for your thoughts **(winks at Sam and the walks away)**

* * *

****  
**Over looker's****  
**  
So Danny Fenton left, right then and there, and walked away, now having part of his mysteries solved, if only a fraction of them. No matter, he'd push on, like he always had. Being the persistent boy, he always was.

He knew, he had really got to the root, of his red headed sisters heart. He wasn't sure if she would decide to be stubborn and tune him out, like she apparently did tucker.

He could tell that event was still hard for her, even after everything, she was still in love with him, and this fact sub sided, his anger and resentment towards the pair.

Still it was a lot, for the young boy to take in, seeing as he thought, he was coming here to run from his past, and boom, there's two very big pieces, of it waiting right for him. He just kept walking, wanting to keep a low profile. He thought, as he furthered away, from the park.

Some of his thoughts were, about where he was going, or the events he had just learned of, but mostly on his sisters, silent friend. Something about that girl intrigued him, made him want to, get to know her. He had never had this feeling about anyone, not even Paul.

Even Paul recognized it herself, could it be that Paul's predictions were coming true. He felt silly, even having these thoughts, but that didn't stop them from running, through his head. He felt obligated to break the girls curse, however our male protagonist, didn't know how.

The spell made no since to him, but still, he knew he had to try to understand it. Jazz and tucker, were all he had left, Danny knew, if he wanted to, ever have a normal life, he was gonna have to, give them one too. Before he knew, where he was going, he was there.

It's funny how your heart, takes you places, your mind didn't even consider. He was right where, he started, at the same stoop, of stairs, where he had saw, his estranged best friend, earlier that day. Though the stoop didn't occupy, his drunken friend, there was no mistaking, this was the place.

Our male protagonist, slowly walked closer and closer, towards the steps and began climbing, the few there were. When reached the third, and last he swiftly lifted his hand, and proceeded to knock on the cold wooden door.

He was shocked to say the least, when a medium height, redheaded girl, answered the door, while not even bothering, to look up from her book. By the time, she finally looked up, and he saw her green eyes, she just simply said, "can I help you sir."

* * *

**(a/n: Jo Ann is an oc but she's like Paul and max nelson she only appears during this chapter she's one of tuckers lover's she's about 26 and is a teacher at Casper high and is also married.)**

* * *

****  
**Dialogue**

Danny: hi I'm sorry to bother you; I'm looking for a guy, named tucker Foley.

Girl: well I'm Jo Ann, I know tucker, but he's not here right now.

Danny: I'm Danny; I uh was wondering, do you know when he'll be back.

Jo Ann: whoa oh ha, you think he, lives here.

Danny: well yeah, he was um sitting on your stoop this morning...

Jo Ann: oh that, he visits from time to time, look kid, this is a long story you might want to come in and sit down.

Danny: are you uh sure, I don't want to intrude.

Jo Ann: no you're not intruding, just come in let me explain something to you.

Danny alright... (He walks in and sits on the couch and Jo Ann closes the door, follows suit.)

Jo Ann: you're from grimey waters, like tucker, and his ex, right?

Danny: yeah

Jo Ann: he talks about you, all the time.

Danny: I hoped he would, were um best friends.

Jo Ann: the reason you saw tucker, on the stoop this morning, is because after, your sister dumped him, he lost it.

Danny: what do you mean, he's mental now?

Jo Ann: not exactly, no. Tucker was a good kid; he was smart, a bit of a slacker, and talked a lot, maybe even an odd ball. He was a good kid though, none the less. He sure is in love with your sister, when he first got here they were inseparable for those for months...

But on Halloween night, something's changed inside her, he said she just said that, she didn't love him anymore, and couldn't live a lie. Tuck said he knew was a lie, I do to, she's scared of something and she thinks she's protecting him.

Any way after the "break up" he just snapped, he stopped coming to school, started bringing bats and other objects, and just hitting kids with em. He started drinking and smoking even, sleeping with random girls...

Danny: how do you know all this, how do you, know tucker.

Jo Ann: (blushes) I'm uh one of those girls, but you can't say anything.

Danny: believe me, if there's anyone who can keep a secret, it'd be me.

Jo Ann: I trust you; tucker says your real trust worthy.

Danny: but wait, where does tucker live?

Jo Ann: that's the problem, he and jazz usta have, a little place they both even had fairly nice jobs, once upon a time.

When jasmine left, he spent the majority of his money on his habits, so he lost the place. Now the poor kid just goes and spends a night, with one  
Of his "typical friends"

Danny: what do you mean "typical?"

Jo Ann: all of his girls meet the same criteria, red hair, bookie type, green eyes... You picking up, what im putting down.

Danny: so you're telling me, tucker just goes around, sleeping with chicks that look like my sister.

Jo Ann: not only look, he's got Jessie who skipped 3 grades, and wants to be an author, Jamie is a soft more in college and wants to be a brain surgeon , Jackie who is a 13 year senior ,and already does webinars, on the importance of phycology ,jade who sits in the corner at every dance reading phycology books.

Then there's me, I was writing my first best seller, at the age of 12,and got my teaching credential at 16, I have red hair, green eyes and my name, starts with a j.

Danny: oh my god tuckers on a roll

Jo Ann: a roll of destruction

Danny: aren't you helping his, roll of destruction.(smirks)

Jo Ann: were not talking about my problems,

Danny: that's just what my sister would say

Jo Ann: look, I'm not sure where tucker is but, if I know him he's at this underground club, where kids go get high, drunk and everything in between he's a regular, there, you mention his name and you're in. it's called the brick.

Danny: how do I get there?

Jo Ann: here I'll right you down the directions, you're gonna see some stairs; they lead down to the club. (Hand him the directions)

Danny: thanks; so much (takes the paper and leaves)

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

With that young Danny left the small apartment, and headed to the place, he hoped tucker would be, it was time for him to get his life back and he would need tuckers help. Step by step he'd get his life back and atone for the sins of dark Dan, like clockwork always said it was only a matter of time. He'd just have to wait until said time came, so as he walked toward his final destination and slowly prepared himself for his mission.

* * *

**a/n: hey guys sorry about the late update here you guys go.**


	8. had me at hello

**A/n: hey guys, I know I bet your mad aren't ya. I'm so sorry it's taking me a long time to update. Well better late than never right *throws tomatoes* that was a low blow man. Eh I'll let it go.**

**So you know the drill I don't own DP or any of its characters I own sage, and Helen and john, even though john plays a minor role in this story I own his ass. Now you guys are probably wondering why the hell this is moving so slow. Well think of the first 6 chapter's as a giant ass prologue. The last chapter is where the real shit begins to start.**

**Can I get some more reviews this time *throws tomatoes* hey guys so unnecessary**

**Anyway enough silliness on with the show.**

**Welcome to**

* * *

**Chapter 8: had me from hello**

* * *

_Previously on running from the grime_

_Jazz eventually sent sage, the picture of her Danny, and although the Danny I met in the library, is more buff and toned, there was no doubt in my mind that it is the same guy. I don't know how, or why, or even how long but there's one thing for sure, jazz's Danny Fenton is here and he's looking for her._

_Jazz: guys, what are we gonna do, I feel like I need to talk to him, but I know I can't._

_Jazz: guys we can't live like this, forever you know._

_**Sage: we've done all we can, it's hopeless.**__**  
**_

_Jazz: I can't sit here anymore, and do nothing, I gave up everything to be here, with tucker, and I can't let this get in my way,__  
_

_**Vision mode**__you see a 3 jars, one labeled, "jasmine's eyes", another labeled "sage's ears", and another labeled "Samantha's voice."__You see a sheet of paper that looks like an old birth certificate. All you can make out is the name Manson, and the year 1988. Then you see a bat, being held by a black person's hand, swinging towards the glass, jars and before your vision fades to black, you see a green ghost ray being shot._

_A certain raven haired boy was still on hot pursuit to find his sister. Little did he know, all his prayers were about to be answered. For he was at the park, and unbeknownst to both him and the latter, they were about to have family reunion.__, "hey, long time, no see"__Jazz: Danny?__Danny: in the flesh.__  
_

_Danny: what happened to the sister, I grew up with._

_Jazz: Helen...__  
_

_Danny: so that's why, you guys ignore everyone, whoever cared about you._

_Jazz: yes, Danny I don't expect you to understand, the reasoning in what me, and tucker did, but you more than anyone, should know the importance of, protecting the ones you love._

_Danny: whether I hang out with you or not, im cursed either way, without the ones you love, were all cursed.__  
__**(Reaches in pocket gets out a penny and throws it at sam.)**__ Penny for your thoughts __**(winks at Sam and the walks away)**__**  
**_

_Jo Ann: the reason you saw tucker, on the stoop this morning, is because after, your sister dumped him, he lost it.__  
__Tucker was a good kid; he was smart, a bit of a slacker, and talked a lot, maybe even an odd ball. He was a good kid though, none the less._

_, Jo Ann: look, I'm not sure where tucker is but, if I know him he's at this underground club, where kids go get high, drunk and everything in between he's a regular, there, you mention his name and you're in. it's called the brick._

_Danny: how do I get there?_

_As he walked toward his final destination and slowly prepared himself for his mission._

* * *

**This time on running from the grime**

**Danny's pov**

Millions of thoughts ran through my mind, as I walked toward the brick. I found out so much, in this one day, and frankly it's scary as hell. I was thinking of all the things, I found out and then boom, I remember the one thing I didn't. The mute girl, the purple eyed mute girl, I didn't find out her name.

I forced myself, to put that disappointing thought, in the back of my mind. I followed Jo Ann's directions, to a tee, and in no time I reached the stairs. This was one of those surreal moments, I mean I had seen him earlier, but this was different.

I had made my decision, and I wasn't about to take no, for an answer. I walked swiftly down the stairs, heart beating so fast; I felt it was going to pop, right out of my chest. For the first time that night, I felt as if I was making, to rash of a decision.

I contemplated the thought, and then mentally kicked myself, even letting it cross my mind. This was my mission, tucker was my best friend and even though I neither owed him nor jazz nothing, they needed me, and I refused to let them, or the nameless girl down. As these thoughts, ran through my head, I finally reached the bottom stair, and sighed

This was it, and I knew it, this was the point of no return, as fate, seemed to prove, this action, in the form a blond, in a letterman's jacket, decided to address me.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_The guard turns around as Danny slowly approaches him_

Guard: yo kid I need to see some, creed

Danny: I'm uh Danny, and I

dash: yeah and I'm dash, and don't care what your name is, show some creed! (He grabbed Danny by the collar)

Danny: I know tucker Foley

Dash: I'll pound your ass, for each letter of Foley's name, if he says he doesn't know you.

Danny: trust me, he does. (Dash ungrasp his collar)

Dash: hey Foley!

(a disheveled tucker, emerged from the club, with a drunk red head following him)

Tucker: what (notices Danny) oh hey man, come in take hit, (hands out a joint?)

Danny: I'll uh take one, when we get inside. (Tucker and Danny go inside together, and they sit down at the stools.)

Tucker: (turns to the girl) hey babe, go wait for me, over there.

Girl: aww babe!

Tucker: I'll only be, a second. (She nods and walks away still smoking)

Danny: tucker, come on, let's go somewhere and talk.

Tucker: Danny, I'm glad you're hear, man I think I have the perfect hottie, for you. Her names Paulina she's not really my type, but she likes guys who fit your description.

Danny: tuck, I'm not here, for a hook up, or drugs or anything else illegal, I'm here to get my best friend back.

Tucker: well I am here for a hook up, well talk later D, I got a hot red head, over there.

Danny: I didn't want to, do this tuck, (He makes both him and tucker invisible and then changes into Danny phantom, and fly's both of them into, a nearby motel.) But I need my best friend back.

Tucker: Danny what the hell, take me back to the club right now.

Danny: no, tuck this is for, your own good.

Tucker: then I'll go back, on my own.

Danny: good luck, finding it, in your current state.

Tucker: damn it, and damn you

Danny: when you're sober, hopefully you'll listen, to me.

Tucker: so what's next?

Danny: as much, as I hate to say this, were gonna have to phase, into a vacant room, for tonight.

Tucker: we?

Danny: you got anywhere, else to be?

Tucker: no, alright whatever, I need some more scotch, if I'm gonna spend the night, in a shitty motel.(he took another puff of his joint)

Danny: can you put that thing out, man.

Tucker: (blows the smoke in his face) no I'm good.

Danny: this is gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

Eventually I got tuck to put the joint out, so I could finally phase us, in a room. I couldn't believe, he was so, fucked up now. I guess life had really done a number, on him. I mean I guess, I shouldn't be surprised, Jo Ann did tell me, this is how he spent his time.

I guess I thought maybe, she had misunderstood the situation, or maybe she was just exaggerating, for whatever reason. Now I know, she had the situation, on spot. That night, I didn't sleep a wink. I gave up around three, and just laid there, eyes open and just thinking.

I thought about, how fucked up tuck's life was. I thought about the curse, about my plan of action, for once tuck woke up. These thoughts ran through my head, like running water. Not surprisingly, what I thought about the most, was the nameless girl.

I contemplated her, all the aspects of her. I wondered where'd she live, or who her parents were. What was she like, before the curse? One of my consistent ones though was what did her voice, sound like. Was it calming and sweet, was it low or high, was it quirky or shy.

I mentally kicked myself for each ponders, yet I couldn't stop, thinking about her. It was crazy, it was ludicrous, unreasonable, ridiculous, but yet I still wanted, to think of her more. No matter, how hard I tried, I couldn't stop, these thoughts.

I couldn't act on it though; I didn't even know where to find her. I didn't have her, phone number. She obviously didn't like me, I mean she wouldn't even, inform me of her name. Then there's the fact, that she's jazz's best friend, that's just wrong.

Come to think of it, jazz did date tucker, so maybe I… no what the hell, am I thinking. I don't know her. I could get to know her, by asking her out. There was reason, logic, and the time space continual, all against, me and that girl, being together.

For some reason though, I didn't give a damn, I was drawn to her, and as much as I, try to talk myself out of it, she was drawn to me. My mind is calling me stupid, and my heart is saying, just go for it. So this the part, where I think, what I say, and I do what the hell, I want to do, and right now, I want to, get to know the nameless girl.

* * *

**Sam's pov**

After Danny left the park, thoughts began reeling, through my head. I know it's insane, I don't even know him, plus he's jazz's brother. There are millions of reasons, against the fact that I can even like him, let alone date him. The thing is, I don't give a damn. I mean there's, something about him, maybe it's the fact, that he wants so hard, to protect the ones he loves.

It could be the fact that, we share a lot of the same views, but my biggest theory, is when he got angry, or concerned during our short time together, his eyes flashed green. It was this glowing, luminescent green, identical to the ones, in my dream.

I know it sounds crazy, he can't have two different eye colors, but if you've been through, the sure hell, I been through, than nothing is impossible. I don't know what, but something about him seems, relatable. if I had a life where, I could speak, and not have to hide away from the world, I could ask, him these questions.

I don't though, and I do have to hide, myself away, from the world. Even through all this though, I couldn't help but see, the little ray of hope that those eyes gave me. I guess it was, because all my life, I had this feeling that I was the only one, who carried the burden, of that look in their eyes, but now finally, there's someone who's just as broken as I.

I guess I sound rather mean, huh like I'm happy, we share similar pains. I'm not though; I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even Paulina, not even my mother. I curse myself, for feeling so week; to still love her after all, she's done. I mentally beg, myself to hate her, to turn her in, to cast a spell on her, to kill her even, but in the end, I'm to week to.

Maybe I never, stopped being Samantha, whoa, what the hell am I thinking. Why the fuck, am I contemplating, this now. All this time, I've been content, I've lived life the best I could, and out of nowhere, this stranger comes, changes all the rules.

How can someone, who you've only, conversed with for less than an hour, at most step in, and make you complete. How can Danny Fenton, Show me a different point of view, a whole new world, make me believe, in hope I never had.

I don't understand it, but I know, every bit of it, is true. It scares me, but yet it comforts me. He enrages me, and yet he, soothes the beast within. Is it possible, for someone to set a flame, inside you, from afar, a flame that hurts, so bad, but feels so good?

Is it possible, no, I'm being irrational, this has just been a weird, day and it's got me thinking, is all? That statement alone confuses me am I stating a fact, or trying to convince, myself. I just lay here in this cold , dark, empty room, and wish I had a voice, to sing, I got to hand it to my mother, the one thing that always made me feel better is singing, and she took that to. At least I have my thoughts, running through my head, …

* * *

**(a/n: hey I don't own girl on fire, duh it's by Alicia keys, oh and imagine it's just playing in the back ground Sam's not singing it obviously)**

* * *

She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway

_My misery as lasted as long as I remember_

She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

_Why can't I escape, my prison, it's all around me, like a fucking fire, trying to burn me to the ground. Why don't I have my wings, to fly why wont the bells, ring for me._

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
and she's burning it down

_I try and try, to keep my sanity, but with each passing, moment it's burning to crisp, with no water in sight. Why is this fate?_

Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
and she's not backing down

_I'll push through, I will, I've always worn my mask, in a room full of people, I've always been, all alone. No one else suffers; as I do I'm on fire._

This girl is on fire  
this girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

_Each step I take burns, it covers me with scars, in all directions_

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes

_People will never, know my pain, I refuse to let them, this is my problem, and I wont let the ones I love, burn as well._  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name

_I want my friends to forget me, why the fuck wont they, I wont let the burn to._

She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

_Everyone think I think I'm to good for everyone else, if only they knew, how I'm burning on the inside._

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down

_Now it's not only me, I've been stupid enough, to let the fire spread; now it's us, against the world._

Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down  
_we'll all strong enough to give ourselves, false hope, that we will survive_

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

_It's threatening to spread, and I'm still on fire_

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes

_Everyones afraid of me, they say they see my evilness, why must my fire show._

Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl

_But still I'm all alone and no one knows_

And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

_I embrace my, fire but it's so loney_

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

_Will I always, be aflame?_  
Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire

_I'm only a girl, but yet I'm already burnt._

* * *

**Danny's pov**

After hours, of mapping out the battle plan, morning was finally approaching. Since tucker, was no doubt in a hang over, I decided a 7am, wakeup call wasn't the best route. I thought of many ways, to get the plan, into action.

I knew the first step, would be waking tuck up, which I knew from years of experience, wasn't the easiest task. First things first, I would have to know, the purpled eyed nameless girls name, and the other one's name. Then of course, we'd have to look in to black magic, along with where they lived, and other things, he was sure tuck would mention.

Suddenly a wave of excitement hit me, as I realized this was going to be similar to the four first months I had my powers, when it was me tuck and jazz, fighting ghost. It was the last time, I was truly happy. I sat up on my bed, and began to open, the little knapsack, I was able to grab, from the rubble, of what once was Fenton works.

It wasn't much, but I dusted off, and saved what could. Most of my things, that I held dear to me, were crushed, including my parents, my most valuable, items in that house. I found my model rocket, I had made from my bare hands, at the age of 12, was surprisingly intact.

By that I mean, it was a recognizable item, which couldn't be said, for the majority of the house, save for my parents. The rocket had a few dents, and was covered in soot, but other than that, it was fine. Then there was bearbert Einstein. It was jazz's favorite bear; I assume she left it behind, in order for us to assume, she had gone unwillingly.

It was in, a surprisingly good condition. It had few loose seems, and it was covered in soot, and brick dust. I grabbed that, as well as my, model rocket. The only other things, that couldn't be classified as totaled, were 2 Fenton thermoses, which were in better condition than jazz's bear, and my tooth brush and tooth paste, which wasn't spared, from soot ,and brick dust either.

I remember digging through, all the soot and ashes, and big block chunks, of what were once my home and the contents inside. That day is so fucking clear, I dream about it, every time I sleep. I remember picking up piece after piece, of unidentifiable items, and saying a silent prayer, to whatever watched over us, each time. I begged that my parents wouldn't share the same fate. Even so, each item I'd turn over, a little piece of my hope, went with it.

So even now, fate decides to mock me, even brushing my teeth, reminds me of that fateful day. After all that thinking, I decided to brush my teeth. I walked to the bathroom, and turned on the sink, as the rusty water, began to flow out of it.

I squeezed the tube of tooth paste, and put it on, and as soon as I placed it, in my mouth I began, to taste the soot, and brick dust. This was bitter reminder, of the origins, of said hygiene item. Still I knew, that it was proper hygiene, to brush ones teeth, so despite the bitter distaste, I keep on, for the alluded time.

After that, I stripped myself, of my clothes and proceeded, to enter the shower, and used the off brand soap, the motel provided. I let the water rain on me, as I tried to ignore, the uncomfortably of the cheap soap. Soon enough I stepped of the shower, and resumed my clothes.

The moment I stepped out, of the bathroom, after collecting all of my, toiletries and I was met by a surprise. There was tucker, alive an awake sitting up on his bed, smoking a cigarette.

* * *

**(A/n: italics stand for their thoughts, oh and don't think tuck, are outta character, reference how he acted, in what you want, and king tuck.)**

* * *

**Dialogue**

Danny: is this how you, always start your mornings. _I stated, voice mixed with bitterness, and disappointment._

Tucker: hey, man gimme a break, this how I deal with things, we can't all be as strong, as the mighty Danny phantom. _I stated getting annoyed, mostly at the headache I had, than the fact of his statement._

Danny: tuck I know what happened, between you and jazz. _I said trying to take a different approach._

Tucker: oh great, it's all over the town, tucker Foley town screw up, can't even keep his own girlfriend. _I said between puffs of smoke, and a few bitter chuckles._

Danny: tuck, I know why she left, why people say; her and her friends are witches. _I told him, hoping to turn the conversation around._

Tucker: well I'll be god damned, how the hell did you find out, those three girls, haven't talked to any but themselves, since Halloween night 2 years ago, and no one else knows why. _I said in disbelief, and excitement and I knew this better, be a damn good excuse._

Danny: you know the two sisters, who she hangs out with, there mother Helen, wanted to curse the one, with those amethyst eyes. Apparently the curse was supposed to make, her blind, deaf ,and mute. Before the spell could be completed, jazz and the other girl opened the door, and the spell was messed up. Instead of them, just going back to normal, they each got a piece. Jazz lost her sight and, the other the amethyst eyed, girl lost her voice, and the other one lost her hearing.

They figure in theory that the reason, the curse was shared with them is because they cared for her, so they're afraid if they hang around anyone who cares for them, will get cursed to. _I said all in one breathe eager to share the news._

Tucker: _a look of bewilderment, crossed my features, I'm sure. For a moment, I didn't answer. I was shell shocked, I remembered that night. The events of the evening, danced through my mind, then it hit me, the singing the beautiful, singing. Jazz and sage, excused themselves, from the table._

_It all made since, that's why jazz would look me in the eyes, that's why they cut themselves off, that's why neither Sam, nor sage said a word that was it. Finally the mystery was solved. I realized I had been staring into space and spoke up. _

It all makes since now, never doubt your persistence.

Danny: I came to the brick, for reason tuck _I started before, I was cut off._

Tucker: I already know man, I agree, I think we should rekindle our best friendship. _I stated happy, still puffing on my cigarette._

Danny: there's that and, there's were gonna get our girls, I uh I mean your girl, my uh sister back. _I lied trying to cover up, my slip while, rubbing the back of my neck._

Tucker: you don't, fool me Danny, you like Sam. _I said matter of factly I was finally feeling, like a big piece of me, was back._

Danny: what, who _I said in confusion, hoping he was referring to, the raven haired Goth girl._

Tucker: the amethyst eyed girl _I said as I imitated him_

Danny: was I that obvious _I wondered_

Tucker: yes, it's who you are man. _As the conversation continued, we were immersed, in old times. I began to think I guess it's true, what they say, that "being friends, isn't about being inseparable but being separate, and acting as it no time had passed"_

_I'm proud to say, that I and Danny, have passed the greatest test, time._

_After a while, we knew the fun had to end, and Danny began to explain, to me his idea's to cure the girls._

Danny: so that's what, I've come up with, you got anything. _I said puffing on a cigarette; I had given in to smoke, about an hour ago. Tucker's a persuasive, little bastard._

Tucker: _I took out my pda, and began listing off his ideas. _well; so far we have, look into black magic. _I said, emphasizing the fact, he negated to list anything else._ I think we should add, birth records, Helen's legal record, possible partners, in crime Helen could have, stuff like that.

Danny: okay, good stuff tuck, but why birth records allergies. _I was really curios about this._

Tucker: simple, Sam she's a reader and tends to talk about the stuff she reads, one of the stories that I remember was the Salem witch trials. Apparently the reactions, the law though were spell were actually reactions to spoiled bread.

So maybe, Helen wants us to think, she cast a spell, when she really put something they're allergic to, in their food. _I said surprised, I actually remember that from, what felt like, so long ago._

Danny: so then, why aren't you sick, you ate the food to right? Plus there's more to the curse than there lost, they also gained something, this is definably, supernatural. _I said laying down the law_

Tucker: I don't think anyone, can just say these spells, and get them to work. Maybe Sam's dad, was a witch, maybe Helen, had help from him. Better yet what if Sam's a witch, maybe she can undo the spell, and it won't hurt, to look at their medical records. _I stated rather proud._

Danny: alright fine, I guess it couldn't hurt. _I said have I sighed, in defeat taking another puff, of my cigarette. _I guess we better start moving, the sooner we get outta her, the better. _I told him sternly._

Tucker: where to, _I asked with a smirk, assuming he wouldn't know._

Danny: you know where they live, _I said with a glint, in my eyes._

Tucker: who, the Dawson's _I asked shocked_

Danny: no, the Addams family,_ I deadpanned._

Tucker: you get me in the air, and I'll show you, the way. _I said putting out, my cigarette as I watched Danny, follow suit, and I picked up, and my trusty bat._

_Danny grabbed his belonging and picked me up and flew us through the roof, I led him right to the damsons, and we land toward, the back side of the house, where Sam's tiny little window, was shone._

Danny: you positive, this is her window, tuck. _I told him, cause it was gonna be real embarrassing, if it wasn't._

Tucker: I'm sure _I said surely_

Danny: wish me luck, _I said has I sighed, and picked up several stones. I soon began to throw them one by one, into the window. Soon enough, she appeared, with a scowl, until she noticed it was me. _So, I'm sure you thought, a lot with your penny. _She smiled, as I wondered what her voice, sounded like. _Juliet comes down,_ she tried to send me, hand motions telling me, and she had no ladder._

Do you trust me Sam, _I said as she turned, to hide her blush. Then she gave me, the "why" signal. _I'll catch you; _she then gave me, and is you crazy look._ Please, you deserve, to have some fun. I want to get, to know you._ I was expecting rejection, I mean why she would, want to go out with me. _

_Then I was shocked as she waved her hands, out in front of me, to let me know, she was about to jump. I put my arms out, and everything happened in slow motion, soon enough she was there in my arms bridal style. _I'm glad you decided, be a willing kidnapee. _I joked as, I put her down, and she made a silent laugh._

_I gave tuck a "beat it" look, and he got the picture, I knew where to find him._

_Right now, I was going to show her, how to be happy._

I know exactly what you're thinking,_ I whisper to her softly_

* * *

**(A/n: Sam's way of speaking is underlined italics are still thoughts from both Sam and Danny)**

* * *

Sam: impossible _I said even though, I took that word from my, vocabulary long ago_

Danny: your thinking, why you, why do have to be in a room, full of people and be all alone. What have you done, to have no one completely, understand you. But standing here, you ready to see, the things you've been deprived of…

Looking out  
Across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear her voice  
Shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs

Get me out  
Into the nighttime  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite

If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do it that way  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

Reaching out  
To touch a stranger  
Electric eyes are everywhere  
See that girl  
She knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare

If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

I like livin' this way  
I like lovin' this way

(That way) Why why  
(That way) Why why

Looking out  
Across the morning  
Where the city's heart begins to beat  
Reaching out  
I touch her shoulder  
I'm dreaming of the street

If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

Sam: what are you hiding, you obviously know exactly how I feel

Danny: I do, I guess it's cause, I've never really known, exactly who I was, and just when I was ,about to find out…

Sam: fate steps in. a turns everything to shit

Danny: exactly, I have this feeling, like I was supposed to know you, I sound like an idiot huh

Sam: no, not at all, why do your glow green?

Danny: you'd think I'm a freak, if I told you.

Sam: I've been, hurt caged, all my life, I could never, call anyone a freak, tell me

Danny: I'm a uh, have you heard of danny phantom.

Sam: yes, people, say he's trying get attention, but he helps people, I see beyond what other do.

Danny: (tranforms into danny phantom) don't run, please.

Sam: how

Danny: a lab accident, made me half ghost.

Sam: you are from my dreams, oh i

Danny: you uh dream about me,

Sam: all I see is these eyes, these glowing green eyes, and they make me have hope.

Danny: you can trust me, I know this is crazy we just met, but I feel like every moment, I'm away from you I think of you, is it possible to fall in love at hello.

Sam: normally I'd say you're crazy, but I feel the exact same way, like somehow, I've know you all my life

Danny: I will break your curse I promise

Sam: please, don't promise, I can't let you make a commitment like that.

Danny: it's too late, you had me at hello. Can I kiss you?

Sam: yes (he kisses her) I guess it's just human nature.

Danny: maybe it's a force of nature pulling us together

_Mission 1: get the girl complete; with each passing moment, the more and more, I think this is the girl from Paul's prediction._

* * *

**(a/n: hey yo I'm back ma sorry it took me so long this is 14 pages so enjoy)**


	9. new allies and faraway love

**a/n: okay so I have some news, heres the dish I made a face book entitled "sammansonreplica Campbell" I sure your wondering why, well simple if it isn't to much trouble I decided to start "casting" my stories. By that I mean taking pics of stars that look like the characters of the show so that way when stuff is happening you can imagine the actors doing it this isn't my regular Facebook so don't worry about disrupting my privacy you don't have to friend me it would be nice if you subscribed but you know all I really ask is for you to look at the pics cause it took me a really long time to do this for you guys . so hopefully your will check it out cause I have the cast for both running from the grime and the price for danny eventually I'll have it for other stories. I also have back in the day:ember mclain and my coming soon sequel to back in the day: ember mclain.**

**So finally I'm starting the chapter I'm sorry I'm updating so late get ready for this chapter it's gonna be pretty awesome oh and for sam and all the other charters with unreasonable eye colors use your imagination but most are legit.**

**So without further ado**

* * *

**Chapter 9: new allies and faraway love**

**Previously on running from the grime**

* * *

**Danny's pov**

_Danny: as much, as I hate to say this, were gonna have to phase, into a vacant room, for tonight._

_Tucker: we?_

_Danny: you got anywhere, else to be?_

_Tucker: no, alright whatever, I need some more scotch, if I'm gonna spend the night, in a shitty motel.(he took another puff of his joint)_

_I thought about, how fucked up tuck's life was. I thought about the curse, about my plan of action, for once tuck woke up. These thoughts ran through my head, like running water. Not surprisingly, what I thought about the most, was the nameless girl._

_I contemplated her, all the aspects of her. I wondered where'd she live, or who her parents were. What was she like, before the curse?._

_My mind is calling me stupid, and my heart is saying, just go for it. So this the part, where I think, what I say, and I do what the hell, I want to do, and right now, I want to, get to know the nameless girl._

_I don't understand it, but I know, every bit of it, is true. It scares me, but yet it comforts me. He enrages me, and yet he, soothes the beast within. Is it possible, for someone to set a flame, inside you, from afar, a flame that hurts, so bad, but feels so good?_

_I'm only a girl, but yet I'm already burnt._

_Danny: your thinking, why you, why do have to be in a room, full of people and be all alone. What have you done, to have no one completely, understand you. But standing here, you ready to see, the things you've been deprived of…_

_Sam: no, not at all, why do your glow green?_

_Danny: (transforms into Danny phantom) don't run, please._

_Danny: it's too late, you had me at hello. Can I kiss you?_

_Sam: yes__(he kisses her)__I guess it's just human nature._

* * *

**This time on running from the grime**

**Over lookers pov**

The halfa and the dark mute girl learned much about each other that fate full night. To each party it felt has if, they had known each other, eons longer than in reality. In reality, neither knew how it was possible; to trust someone you barely met.

Clear as night under the moon, there the two teens were, walking in the moonlight forgetting their realities. Eventually said girl realized, what time it was. Then proceeded to her ghoulish lover, to return her to her home, and decided they would see each other again.

The moment they left each other, the outside became real again and their smiles were proved to only be short-lived, but at least things were finally going, in the right direction for the pair. Too bad that would be short lived as well, I'll tell you how and why later, but for now that's all you need to know.

Said ghostly boy ,gently kissed his beauty on the mouth, and phased through her window, as he heard a suspicious sound, in the big oak tree near the house. The boy still raving with curiousty, flew quickly toward the tree, expecting some sort of animal or bird… what he saw was far worst… a human teenage boy, with night vision goggles.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Ethan is up in the tree with night vision goggles trying to catch a glimpse of sage Dawson and is British_

Danny: what the hell, are you doing in a tree!

Ethan: names Ethan, Ethan long, pleased to meet you chap. (reaches hand out to shake)

Danny: (rejects hand) I'm phantom, and I'm not sure if you noticed, but this is private property, so I'm going to ask you, to leave the premises.

Ethan: I know what you think is going on here, but it's simply not the case.

Danny: well enlighten me, Tarzan what is the case, because it seems to me like you have a case, in your head.

Ethan: listen I wish I could stop this, but I can't I'm under the spell of love.

Danny: who the hell, do you think you're in love with?

Ethan: the beautiful sage Dawson let me ask you something chap, is it possible to fall in love from afar.

Danny: I guess, look you can't go around sitting peoples trees, with spy equipment; just tell her how you fell.

Ethan: I can't she won't talk to anyone, but you already know that, and you already know why.

Danny: just um how many people, have you been spying on?

Ethan: I don't call it spying, I call dating from afar, and look I don't expect you to understand Danny, but think

Danny: did you just call me Danny.

Ethan: that's your name isn't it, Danny Fenton\phantom, before you say anything else, or call the asylum on me just hear my proposition.

Danny: I don't know what, you're talking about.

Ethan: the way I see it, all three of us are in the same boat.

Danny: 3

Ethan: tucker you and me, now listen tucker wants jazz, you want Sam

Danny: I have sam

Ethan: yes but I know her, I've been friends with her all my life, it's only a matter of time, before she becomes insecure of your relationship, and starts nitpicking at your flaws, and even so tucker's your friend, jazz is your sister, I presume you want them both to be happy…

Danny: of course I do, but pairing up with a lunatic, who hangs out in trees, isn't the way I really want to go about it.

Ethan: very well chap, but at least here my proposition, in the name of the Dawson.

Danny: you have 3 minutes

Ethan: as I was saying, to get our women completely, we must break there curse and or find a cure. Just think mate with your powers, tuckers technology and my spy skills, we will be the perfect team. I'm not asking you to be my friend or even like me, but if you have a smithereens, of a chance at defeating Helen you'd need someone who knows her, who knows this town better than the bloody mayor. So if you want to break there curse, let me help.

Danny: I'm sure there's some kind of catch, to seal the deal.

Ethan: I will stop at nothing to get sage, I not above pulling skeletons out of closets, so shake a sinner's hand phantom.

Danny: on one condition, you hurt anyone I swear

Ethan: phish posh I won't touch a hair on anyone's head, that's not what I'm here to do, my mouth is shut, as long as no one knows I spend my time in these tree's.

Danny: define no one

Ethan: one who is able to hide, a secret identity, surely knows the meaning of a simple word.

Danny: we have to tell tucker, you want to be this team

Ethan: when you saw me up here you assumed I was some sort of teenage pervert or a paparazzi, correct.

Danny: well what do you expect?

Ethan: correct!

Danny: yeah, that's what I thought

Ethan: I don't want that assumption in anyone else's head, even the misunderstood needs friends.

Danny: Your rights they do just try to stay outta the trees.

Ethan: I make no promises, do we have a deal phantom.

Danny: Danny just Danny, deal (shakes hand)

Ethan: who knows, we might even get along.

Danny: well see, once were on solid ground. (Starts flying towards the ground as Ethan start climbing down)

Ethan: so you're no longer denying it.

Danny: what

Ethan: that you're also Danny Fenton

Danny: nah I know you won't tell, _Tarzan._

Ethan: fair point (they both reach the ground)

* * *

**30 minutes later at Jo Ann's place**

Danny: I'll knock

Ethan: are you sure he's here

Danny: if he's not this lady will have a clue, he wasn't at the club, oh and don't mention I'm phantom or that you know about he's and tucker's (gulp) relationship.

Ethan: alright let's just knock, I'm ready to conk out, I need a rested head, were starting research tomorrow.

Danny: alright (knocks on door)

Tucker: (shirtless nothing but boxers on answers door) can I help—oh hey I'm uh kind busy

Jo Ann: (distant voice) babe hurry back

Ethan: well just back

Danny: couldn't have said it better, myself. Just come out the house when you're ready tuck. (Slams door)

Ethan: I'm gonna go out on a thin rope here, and say that means he'll come out later.

Danny: let's just go get a bite to eat, wait a minute where do you live.

Ethan: in a trailer park, on the other side of town.

Danny: no offense or anything, but how did you afford spy gear.

Ethan: I didn't and no I didn't steal it, I got the sales lady to uh give it to me, in more ways than one, if you know what I mean.

Danny: thank you for that mental image that I totally didn't need.

Ethan: yeah well you asked.

Danny: let's just go, get some food.

Ethan: I supposed you have money

Danny: no you're the one who has parents, and a home I thought you had money.

Ethan: hey fucked some middle aged divorced lady, for spy gear how in the hell would I have money.

Danny: again image I didn't need.

Ethan: oh please, like you're a virgin.

Danny: well uh (nervous chuckle) we uh need to eat, mindless chat is getting us nowhere.

Ethan: so I thought

Danny: what's your problem huh?

Ethan: I don't exactly have a problem

Danny: says the boy in a tree, with the night vision goggles.

Ethan: they weren't night vision goggles; they also have a x ray feature, for seeing through walls.

Danny: this is what I'm talking about; you have an excuse for everything.

Ethan: it's called letting nothing get you down, if you take everything lightly everything is light, no one would be bitter if, if they lived the way I do.

Danny: ahhh I see so spying on cursed girls on a daily basis is a way to improve your life; you'd make one hell of a life coach.

Ethan: look that's your problem; you don't know how to joke around.

Danny: no, I know when not to joke around.

Ethan: well your sister sure is a liar

Danny: where the hell do you get off—?

Ethan: various places mate, but I simply mean you're sister said, you were the joke around type, well not from the street I'm standing in.

Danny: well maybe, you should stand, on another street, and as for what my sister said, she's speaking of the boy I was, not the man I am.

Ethan: is that so you have the fastest, growth spurge in history, oh dear two year from a boy to a man, do you even here yourself.

Danny: hey look you signed up, to tag along with me, not vice versa.

Ethan: and I'm sure you know every inch of the town, and have known the Dawson's since, the beginning of time.

Danny: and I'm sure, you can get sage without me.

Ethan: exactly my point, neither of us can, reach our goals, so we'll be allies and maybe learn something along the way; I don't want to have a fight for, the sake of your ego.

Danny: and I don't want to have a fight, for the sake of your immaturity.

Tucker: guys can you at least try, to get along.

Ethan: approximately how long, have you been standing there?

Tucker: long enough, guys if were gonna get what we want, we are gonna have to work together, once we get our girls, you two can tear each other's heads off after, remember Helen is the enemy.

Danny: when the hell did you get so wise?

Tucker: it's a onetime thing, don't get used to it.

Danny: either way, your right tuck we'll meet outside, the Dawson's house tomorrow at 11:00 AM.

Ethan: very well, I'm headed home see you tomorrow.

_He walks off in the opposite direction, and Danny and tucker, head toward the motel._

* * *

**10 minutes later at the motel inside the room**

_Danny sits on his bed while tucker sits on his own_

Danny: so what's his story?

Tucker: why

Danny: maybe a little sympathy for him will help us find a common ground or at least get along.

Tucker: well were weren't best friends or anything, we hung out from time to time, cause he knew Sam and sage. From what I here, he knew them since they were like babies. They didn't become friends, until like middle school. His dad is a part of the mafia, and his mom was murdered his dad, so it's just him and his sister now.

Danny: he just walks around like, nothing bad has ever happened to him, like by some miracle he's been spared, from the hellish exist that earth is.

Tucker: that's just how he deals with things; I guess it's just better to forget.

Danny: (eyes flash green) what are you saying, for me to forget my parents? How about you're down falls, you walk around drunk or high, half the time and when you're not you're banging, one of your look a likes.

Tucker: hey I didn't say any of that; I said that's how _Ethan_ deals with _his_ problems. What is wrong with you man, we could joke all the time, we could laugh and smile, and really.

Danny: hey just stop, he died, the Danny you knew fucking died, the day you left, amity park and took my sister with me. When I needed you two the most you disappeared, don't you dare talk about how happy we used to be, you ruined that. You killed me you two killed every one.

Tucker: man come on, I thought we were trying to get our friendship, back on track don't do this Danny.

Danny: look I need to blow off some steam; I can't do this right now.

Tucker: Danny I know you can't understand this but,

Danny: I need to blow off steam, don't wait up! (Transforms into phantom and fly's through the roof)

* * *

**Danny's pov**

This has been, one confusing day. I'm unraveling new pieces, and meeting new people, but were still no closer to breaking the curse. I never really realized how much I've changed since I lost tucker and jazz. It's like I can't even remember, how I was before.

I know who I was, but I know I may never be him again. Life right now is so confusing, and the last thing I needed, was to meet Ethan long. You know how you meet that one person, and you have a lot in common, but yet you can't get along.

Well for me Ethan is that person. I don't exactly hate him, like I do the evil ghost I fight, or even like I hated max, but still I just don't like him, something about him just makes me want to scream. I wonder if it's jealously.

He doesn't have anything I don't, or didn't have, but the way he can still live his life, and not let it where him down, well there's something to be said, for someone like that. I really don't know what this mission has in store for me.

All I can really ask is that I keep my sanity, during the duration and maybe even beyond. I am just flying now, through the endless navy blue sky, the night provides. I am really going nowhere; just letting the cool breeze hit my pale face.

You know that feeling you get, when it's the night before something really big, when you are extremely tired and know you need the sleep, but yet you just can't drift off. I feel like that every night, I haven't slept completely since, the day tucker and jazz left.

That's the point, I trace it all back to, all this misery, the pain pills, the one night stands, the numbing myself of my emotions, everything that brought on dark Dan, and murdered all I had left. I thought it would be easier than this, to see them again. Although here I am, mad and angry at them, blaming them, I guess I just need someone to blame.

I guess there's more to this mission than I know; even though I am incredible angry at them, I still can't help but love them. Tucker was practically my brother, and jazz was my sister besides Paul, they were all I had, and then out of nowhere they were gone.

I learned to let go of my emotions, numbing with pain pills and sex. I thought I was coming here, to start anew and forget the past. Yet here they are, for two years I dreamed of seeing them again, and now that I have, I become angry. I don't even know what to think. I am just so angry, I am mad and bitter, so who am I to blame.

This is my greatest battle, the one inside myself, once upon a time, I would've asked jazz about this or even mom, now look at us, mom is gone, and jazz won't even talk to me. People like to ask people in pain, if you could do it all over again, what would you do differently.

I didn't do anything wrong to begin with, I tried my damnest to do the best I could to do the right thing, so why the fuck do I get this in return. What did I do, to have this fate; I just want to scream, to cry to just hit something. I could hell I should, if I didn't have Sam, I would.

There I go again I don't understand why I feel for her, why I need her, why I would die for her. Is it possible she is what I have been looking for, the key back to my happiness, the one to save us all, and reunite our lives?

Nothing is what it seems, but I am worried for her as one line, of the curse pops through my head:

_there is no escape, unless I am saved, by the one who's not pure ,but just as broken has I ,lays down his heart ,_but if not I shall die_.._

Those six words, damn near shatter my heart, if it were to come true, there is no possible way I could live on. This is simple because, statements like these don't come without a time limit. We are nowhere near a cure, we haven't even started searching, and the spell was cast two years ago. It's only a matter of time before; it runs out its threat.

I don't care what I have to do, I will not let her down, no matter what I will break her curse. Hopefully I will heal my bitterness, along the way. Tomorrow I will complete mission two, research. It is a long road, of forgiveness lies, truth, love and happiness, but if at the finish line, Sam can speak again it will all be worth it.

* * *

**a/n: okay so let's be honest here this was kind of a filler chapter but it was needed it had some foreshadowing and I needed you to see Ethan's personality I'm pretty sure there will be some DxS in the next chapter so stay tuned I have a lot more in store next time over and out check out the Facebook bye oh and btw dont write ethan off as a gary stu until atleast the next three chapters i hope you like him**


	10. touched the stars

**a/n: hey yo I'm back with an new update for running from the grime. I hope at least 1 of you visited my "sammansonrepilica Campbell" face book page, cause I worked really hard to find appropriate pics for each character. 1****st**** I had to pick the actor, which isn't as easy has you think, when you're a perfectionist.**

**2****nd**** I had find the appropriate picture that fits the charter best, and not to mention appropriate age for each character. So please I beg of you guys check it out if you already haven't. So I just needed to get that off my chest, no we can continue with the awesomeness, which is better known as, running from the grime.**

**Also I'm glad from what I heard in some of my PM's that people like Ethan and don't think he's a Gary stu, and that honestly warms my heart.**

**Chapter 10: touched the stars**

* * *

**This time on running from the grime**

**Over lookers pov**

The angered ghost boy flew, toward what, in his mind he didn't know. His heart knew, he was on his way to see Sam Dawson (Manson). Before he even knew it, there he was, not even three feet from the tree, in which left a bad taste in his mouth.

Soon enough our young hero, knew what his heart had decided, and flew towards his lovers window. With a swift knock, and a few rustling noises a pajama wearing Sam, appeared in the tiny window.

* * *

**(a/n: underlined is Sam's way of speaking)**

* * *

**Dialogue**

Danny: can I phase through?

Sam: yes, you have to whisper though.

_Phases through_

Danny: this is where yo sleep?

Sam: ever since I was a baby.

Danny: but where's your bed?

Sam: (points to the purple towel) sorry to disappoint you.

Danny: no Sam, no you could never disappoint me.

Sam: that means a lot to me, but I'm sure you didn't come here, to talk about my lack of a bed.

Danny: I just needed to see a familiar face, is all.

Sam: why me, not that I didn't want to see you, because I do, but…

Danny: well tucker and I , aren't exactly on the best terms, not that you're my second choice, or anything cause you're not…(sighs) how can you forgive someone, that yo blame for everything.

Sam: well you ask yourself, are they really the blame for everything, or are you just wanting someone to blame.

Danny: what if, it's not that simple.

Sam: it never is, Danny when I'm with you, I don't want to think about problems, that's for every other time. When I'm with you, all my problems fade away.

Danny: that's exactly how I feel, rules don't apply with you, and nothing is impossible.

Sam: when youre gone, reality returns.

Danny: you know, there was always one thing that made me feel better. It was the stars.

Sam: mine was singing.

Danny: I'd love to hear, your voice.

Sam: maybe someday you will. What does it feel like to fly?

Danny: I can show you, better than I can tell you.

Sam: can you make room for me?

Danny: the sky is an infinite place; it has no beginning and no end. I'm sure it's big enough, for a phantom and his girlfriend. What do you say, I won't let you fall, I promise.

Sam: show me your world.

_And with that he picked her up bridal style, and phased through the window, to begin the flight._

* * *

**(A/n: okay this is the song rocketeer by Far East movement I do not own it just fits, this scene and I italics are Sam's thoughts/pov just picture them fling over amity park oh and danny's singing while he flyies)**

* * *

Danny: Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

_He looks in my eyes as he sings to me_

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer  
Let's fly...Up, up here we go, go

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly...Up, up here we go, go

Where we stop nobody knows, knows  
Where we goin' we don't need roads, roads

_I've heard this song before, it fits us perfectly god maybe when I get my voice back I can sing to him sometimes. Di I really just say that, is he really giving me that much hope._

And where we stop nobody knows, knows

To the stars if you really want it

Got, got a jetpack with your name on it

_He means every word, I can see it in his eyes and it makes me feel like I never have before. How can he be real but imaginary, perfect with flaws, loving but bad boyish, cocky but humble, serious but goofy. How can this one boy, make my life complete. I know I don't need him, but I want him am I _in_ love him?_

Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere

Just say the words and we outta here, outta here

Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared

_This is amazing every time I want to feel scared, I look at his eyes and that feeling quickly leaves._

We flying up, up outta here  
Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,  
Let's fly...Up, up here we go, go

_I'm starting to think maybe just maybe, our relationship isn't has crazy has I thought, I don't know what this feeling is, but if it ever goes away, I don't know how to survive._

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly...Up, up here we go, go,

Where we stop nobody knows, knows

Baby, we can stay fly like a G6Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks

Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky

_Even though this is a song made by people neither of us know, it was made just for us, I feel so crazy needing this feeling but with a life like mine, this is a breath of fresh air._

And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah

Where we at, only few have known

Go on the next level, Super Mario

I hope this works out, Cardio'

Til then let's fly, Geronimo

_I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm swooning and blushing, and there's this feeling in my chest that draws me to him._  
Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer  
Nah, I never been in space before

But I never seen a face like yours

You make me feel like I could touch the planets

You want the moon, girl watch me grab it

_I looking at the stars an then back at him, and then at the way the glow of the moonlight ,highlights his features… wait why can't I stop thinking about him, what the hell is wrong with me. If he hits one more high note, I'm gonna loose it._

See I aint never seen the stars this close

You got me struck by the way you glow

I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer  
let's fly...Up, up here we go, go

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly...Up, up here we go, go

Where we go nobody knows

_It's official for once life has given me something good, fuck logic pride and everything else; I'll give him my all. With Danny no rules apply. After he finishes singing, he points out some of the constellations, and tells me the stories that go with them._

_It's amazing to me, how dedicated he is to his starry nights. I never seen boys focus on one thing, but yet are so immature. For the first time in two years, the three of us, just might have hope. He makes a few jokes; here and there and soon enough were back to the beginning. And he fazes us back in my room._

* * *

**Dialogue**

**(a/n: Sam's way of speaking is underlined)**

_Danny is lying on the towel and Sam is cuddling with him_

Danny: so what did you think?

Sam: it was so, impossible.

Danny: I thought you took that word, out of your vocabulary.

Sam: with you, rules don't apply. Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?

Danny: I'm starting to.

Sam: I don't get it.

Danny: back in grimey waters, I uh used to think the universe, was out to get me. All my life good fortune was the furthest thing, from my reach. One thing after another, and just when you thought it was getting better

Sam: it got worse

Danny: yeah exactly, once my uh ex—I should've of

Sam: no it's okay; you didn't mean it like that.

Danny: died of leukemia, she died, I felt horrible cause I didn't love her, I couldn't love her, I was met for someone else. Los mundos chica de ojos violete.

Sam: what did you say?

Danny: she died, of

Sam: no in Spanish, what did you say?

Danny: . Los mundos chica de ojos violete, I don't know what it means but I'll never forget those words, their kind of in my mind.

Sam: you don't know what that means, do you.

Danny: no, what about you.

Sam: what do those words mean, for you?

Danny: there prophetic, I guess they describe the girl I'm destined to be with. What do they mean Sam?

Sam: (eyes widen) um they mean, the color purple.

Danny: well that makes no since, I'm not gonna marry a purple girl.

Sam: you probably misunderstood your physic.

Danny: wait you think, I have a…

Sam: well don't you, I'm not here to judge.

Danny: I don't know any more Sam, I don't care what those words mean, and somehow everything fell in to place at Casper high school's library. (Blushes)

Sam: (blushes) I guess you had me at hello. Wait you still didn't answer my question, 

Danny: oh sorry, (blushes) after she died, I got my powers then after that, jazz and tucker left and I just lost it. I couldn't believe anything good, could ever come out of my life.

Sam: you sound pretty adamant.

Danny: I was.

Sam: well what changed?

Danny: nothing at all, I just got to thinking, is all. I realized if, I didn't have my powers, I would've never made it, from Texas to Ohio. If jazz and tucker never left, they wouldn't know you. If you didn't hang out with jazz, I would've never got to know you. If I didn't get to know you, well that would be my greatest regret.

Somehow I need you, I have these feelings I can't describe, and the only thing keeping me sane is you. I swear to whatever is above us, if I lose you, I will lose my will to live. I'm sorry to just lie that, on you but…

Sam: (kisses him, breaks kiss) it's okay, I can't explain it either, but I'd lose it without you to. Let's lighten the convo thought, we get enough reality when were separate.

Danny: I needed to get that off my chest, Sam what's your favorite movie.

Sam: phantom of the opera.

Danny: the 2004 version.

Sam: you like it to?

Danny: honestly.

Sam: no I'd like you, to lie to me. Of course honestly.

Danny: I've never seen it, but if I ever get the opportunity, I'd watch it with, a certain girlfriend of mine.

Sam: I'm holding you, to your word.

Danny: don't worry, we will watch it I won't say when but we will.

Sam: I know, because I say when.

Danny: oh okay, I honestly don't have a comeback.

Sam: never admit defeat. Danny I'm sorry the floor is so uncomfortable, and I don't have any blankets… (Kisses her)

Danny: I don't give a damn, I'm here with you, I'm really sorry Sam, but should get back to the motel.

Sam: yeah my mom, is in the gang called "I refuse to knock ever"

Danny: can I see you tomorrow?

Sam; I wouldn't have it any other way.

Danny: me neither, and thanks.

Sam: for what.

Danny: I'm not sure; you just have a way with words.

_And with that he was gone, the door then opened to reveal jazz and sage._

* * *

**(a/n: okay here's the deal:**

Talking= regular writing

Sam's way of speaking= underlined

**Telekinesis= bold**

_Italics= writing on paper)_

* * *

**Jazz: Sam, Los mundos chica de ojos violete, means the purple eyed mute girl.**

Sam: I know.

_**Sage: **_**Sam says she knows.**

**Jazz: why'd you lie, to him?**

Sam: if you were an accurate spy, you'd know.

**Sage: she said "if you were an accurate spy, you'd know." **_**I think that's pretty creepy, that somebody told him that.**_

**Jazz: he has a right, to know what it means.**

Sam: who said it to him, anyway?

**Sage: Sam wants to know, who said it to him.**

**Jazz: Paul maybe, he was with her when she died. He said her last words were prophetic, but he wouldn't tell me them.**

Sam: so you're saying his ex, prophesized about me, about us on her death bed.

**Sage: Sam wants to know, if you think his ex-prophesied about her and your brother.**

**Jazz: no I'm saying, that's what it means, I don't know who said it to him, I wasn't there. Have you kissed him?**

**Sage: **_**what the hell, does that have to do with anything?**_

Sam: yes, I don't understand, why you're asking me this. And thank you sage.

**Jazz: maybe he gives hope to, try to get sleep Juliet, we have school in the morning.**

_**Sage: did I miss something here**_

Sam: you need to talk to him.

**Sage: Sam wants you, to talk to your brother.** _**Which I kind of agree with, since he has ghost powers and all.**_

Sam: you know about that to, seriously how long you were guys, standing there!

**Jazz: long enough, I've known about them for a long time, and sage will keep quiet. Plus Just because can't get cursed, doesn't mean…**

Sam: yes it does!

**Sage: Sam said it does mean you can, talk to him **_**and I agree.**_

**Jazz: he is tucker's best friend; tucker can be hurt, so just drop it, both of you.**

Sam: Danny isn't tucker.

_**Sage: Sam is still holding her ground on the matter, and I say, drops your ego and talk to him!**_

**Jazz: guys it's nothing personal, but you wouldn't understand it.**

_**Sage: how so!**_

Sam: well then, explain it to us!

_**Sage: Sam said, explain it to us.**_

**Jazz: sometimes it isn't that simple, it's bigger than that. I watched them grow up together, the two were inseparable. They were the dynamic duo; I was the girl with the brain. **

Sam: sounds to me like your jealous.

_**Sage: Sam thinks you're jealous, and I think it's just your ego!**_

**Jazz: neither are true, this why it's best not to talk about it. The point is, everything is on hold for us right now, and it's very hard, for all of us. If I get close to Danny again, tucker is bound to come around. The minute he does, I won't be able to hold back, I'll jump into his arms. Then everything will be ruined, I'll hurt him he will be cursed, and I can't bear that.**

Sam: me neither, look I don't want to argue. I realized something, we let this, we let Helen rule our lives for too long, and we can't be scared anymore. I've seen the stars tonight, and although there hidden by the clouds, there still there. The stars are still in reach, we can't let her stop us, from grabbing them any longer.

**Sage**: _**Sam says "**_**me neither, look I don't want to argues. I realized something, we let this, we let Helen rule our lives for too long, and we can't be scared anymore. I've seen the stars tonight, and although there hidden by the clouds, there still there. The stars are still in reach, we can't let her stop us, from grabbing them any longer. **_**"Which I don't get at all by the way.**_

**Jazz: while I do agree with you, Sam rationally it just can't be done. We can't just go spreading this epidemic, we need to keep doing what we have been, and let the boys do their thing.**

Sam: yeah I guess, but we will hide out of courage, instead of fear.

**Sage: Sam said we hide out of courage instead of fear, **_**which makes no sense, hiding is cowardice.**_

Sam: that's completely untrue! In this situation it takes courage to hide, it would be easy to just live our lives like normal.

_**Sage: well if that's true then we've been brave all along!**_

**Jazz: sage at least, past Sam's message on. You know what on second thought; we should all just turn in. Helen will be waking up soon, and we all have school tomorrow. We are really losing the big picture here, Helen is the enemy we must stop arguing.**

Sam: I can agree, with that.

**Sage: **_**fine whatever, Sam agrees I'm tired I'll agree. Everyone is happy I'm going to bed.**_

Sam: good night

**Jazz: night guys**

_**Sage: night**_

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the motel**

_Danny phases through the ceiling, to talk to a wide awake tucker._

Tucker: are you gonna talk, to me now.

Danny: yeah, I kind of see things differently, though I'm still mad deep down, I love you and jazz you're my brother, no amount of time will change that.

Tucker: so were cool.

Danny: we always were, it's just me who's not. I'm in a real bad place now tuck, I've don't some stuff, that I can't even bring myself to face. We can't fail these girls tuck; I lose my mind if we do.

Tucker: we won't, if it's the last thing I do, I will save jazz, and the Dawson's.

Danny: I'm sorry man; I think I'm losing my mind.

Tucker: don't while you have people, and you got people okay, well get everything back on track okay.

Danny: she's the one tuck, she's the one Paul saw.

Tucker: how do you know?

Danny: you know how I said Paul dying was sad, but it wasn't heart shattering?

Tucker: yeah why.

Danny: well if Sam died, I would to.

Tucker: then it's true, cause that's exactly how I feel about jazz.

Danny: I can look in her eyes, and know she feels the same way.

Tucker: alright Romeo, we better get some sleep. Were on the mission tomorrow.

Danny: one more thing, I think there's a time limit.

Tucker: every day is a time limit, I know that's not what you met, but it's the only way I know what to say to something like that.

Danny: seriously dude, when you got to be so wise.

Tucker: like I said, it's a onetime thing.

Danny: let the games begin.

_And the games would begin when the sun rose, the clock would start_

**.a/n: welp another one bites the dust the next chapter finally starts, the mission. and theres some more of ethan)**


	11. not a luxfiled?

**a/n: hey yo I'm back with an new update for running from the grime. ** **so yeah I know I'm kind of late, with this update and I'm sorry but I've had a sprung ankle, and my birthday was the sixth, I'm officially 17!****  
****Anyway i think the FB, may be fixed now so try to check. On to other news, what do you guys think of Ethan Gary stu or, awesome oc? Well any way on the the show welcome to**

**Chapter 11: not a luxfield?**

* * *

_previously on running from the grime_

_Danny: can I phase through?_

_Sam: yes, you have to whisper though._

_Sam: it never is, Danny when I'm with you, I don't want to think about problems, that's for every other time. When I'm with you, all my problems fade away._

_Danny: that's exactly how I feel, rules don't apply with you, and nothing is impossible._

_Sam: when youre gone, reality returns._

_Danny: you know, there was always one thing that made me feel better. It was the stars._

_Sam: mine was singing._

_Danny: I'd love to hear, your voice._

_Sam: maybe someday you will. What does it feel like to fly?_

_Danny: I can show you, better than I can tell you._

_Sam: can you make room for me?_

_Danny: Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_He means every word, I can see it in his eyes and it makes me feel like I never have before. How can he be real but imaginary, perfect with flaws, loving but bad boyish, cocky but humble, serious but goofy. How can this one boy, make my life complete. I know I don't need him, but I want him am I__in__love him?_

_Danny: . Los mundos chica de ojos violete, I don't know what it means but I'll never forget those words, their kind of in my mind._

_Sam: you don't know what that means, do you._

_Danny: no, what about you._

_Sam: what do those words mean, for you?_

_Danny: there prophetic, I guess they describe the girl I'm destined to be with. What do they mean Sam?_

_Danny: I needed to get that off my chest, Sam what's your favorite movie._

_Sam: phantom of the opera._

_Danny: I've never seen it, but if I ever get the opportunity, I'd watch it with, a certain girlfriend of mine._

_Sam: I'm holding you, to your word._

_**Jazz: Sam, Los mundos chica de ojos violete, means the purple eyed mute girl.**_

_Sam: I know._

_Sam: me neither, look I don't want to argue. I realized something, we let this, we let Helen rule our lives for too long, and we can't be scared anymore. I've seen the stars tonight, and although there hidden by the clouds, there still there. The stars are still in reach, we can't let her stop us, from grabbing them any longer._

_Danny: you know how I said Paul dying was sad, but it wasn't heart shattering?_

_Tucker: yeah why._

_Danny: well if Sam died, I would to._

_Tucker: then it's true, cause that's exactly how I feel about jazz._

_Danny: I can look in her eyes, and know she feels the same way._

_Danny: one more thing, I think there's a time limit._

_Danny: let the games begin._

_And the games would begin when the sun rose, the clock would start_

* * *

**This time on running from the grime**

**11:15 am dawson's backyard**

_Danny and tucker stand by the tree, waiting for Ethan._

Tucker: give him time, Danny.

Danny: what, I didn't say anything.

Tucker: I know, but you were thinking it.

Danny: well, it's my mind.

Tucker: come on Danny.

Danny: look, I don't like him.

_Ethan comes up behind them_

Ethan: pleased to know you're talking about me, behind my back.

Danny: yeah well, im thrilled to see that you're late.

Ethan: by microseconds

Danny: by 15 minutes

Ethan: looks like you woke up, on the wrong side of the bed.

Danny: looks like you didn't wake up, at all.

Tucker: damnit guys, give it a rest.

Ethan and Danny: he started it

Tucker: guys Helen is the enemy, let's just get going please, before someone looks out there window.

Danny: alright, where to first.

Tucker: well for starters, I need to hack into, the public records system.

Ethan: can you change my grades, while you're in there.

Danny: are you kidding, me?

Tucker: want me to do yours?

Danny: that illegal!

Ethan: yeah so is phasing, into the motel, and breaking into the public records.

Danny: I don't have anywhere else to go, and the public records thing, is for the greater good.

_They all begin walking_

Tucker: let's disable all the internet connection towers. Ethan I need you to climb up there, and use my bat to knock em out, (hand him his bat)

Danny: if the connection towers are out, how are you gonna hack into the public records.

Tucker: I know how to make my own connection, using aluminum foil, a and some stray wires, but it will only last for a little while.

Danny: define a little while.

Tucker: anywhere from 15 to 30 minutes.

Ethan: Danny stop worrying, he's got it. Lunch is over; I got to get back to school

Danny: you've got to be, shitting me we need to get this mission done, quickly. Other things are on hold.

Ethan: hey I can't just skip school, just because you're in a rush.

Danny: you should be to, you say you love sage, were trying to help her.

Ethan: I'm trying to help, her to buddy. Get this, I'm not like you, with your smarts, and your powers, and this that and the third, all I have is my sister, and my promise to here, to graduate and get us into a better neighborhood, I'm not gonna let her down, got it.

Danny: just go long, just go.

Ethan: I'll see you after school; we'll disable the towers then.

* * *

**(a/n: this is why can we be friends by war I do not own and I think it fits Ethan and Danny's relationship, it's kind of like the relationship of Annie and Helen from bridesmaids.)**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

So Ethan went to school, and tucker and Danny continued, to make plans for their mission, for after the last bell rung. They were gonna hack into the public records, and get Sam's birth records, and all of Helens record, and look for Sam's bio dad.

Tucker wondered if Danny and Ethan would ever get along, he just didn't get it. Danny had never really had beef with anyone besides bullies, so it was confusing to the young boy. Although it was a topic for another time, a time when everything was alright again.

All three boys were scared and excited at the same time, on one hand, they would get to be fully involved, with their chosen on, on the other hand, what if they failed, they couldn't even afford to think like that.

I seen you 'round for a long long time  
I really 'membered you when you drink my wine

Another thing that seemed baffling about Danny and Ethan's relationship  
Why can't we be friends?, was the fact that they led similar lives, and shared similar misfortunes. I guess it didn't really matter, at that point in time.

What mattered was succeeding in there mission.

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

So has Danny, walked he pondered his life, he pondered the past, the future and the present. He was alone for the time being, tucker had decided to go to school has well. So he just walked around town. Mostly in a daze, having flashbacks of good times and bad.

Trying to pass the time, until the final bell rung, and the tree began their deeds. Still Danny had to keep a low profile, being wanted for murder and all. Even though he was innocent, it still was wise to be, very low key

I seen you walkin' down in Chinatown  
I called you but you could not look around

Young Ethan long while at school, pondered most aspects of his life. Mostly about sage, but his mind kept going back to, Danny Fenton. He didn't get why he was so snappy all the time, he knew all about the boy's story. He knew more than, Danny himself did.

Ethan wondered why Danny let things get him down; surely he had it better than Ethan. At least he had money most of his life, a dad who wanted him. He even had a two story house, so what he has powers, Ethan thought. To Ethan Danny was nothing more, than a play the violin, woe is me type of guy.

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

Danny Fenton had been around weirdness all his life, and most people he could read like an open book. He had the time to develop this skill, after the disappearance of jazz and tucker. He'd met a lot of weirdo's, and even gained some respect, for jazz's choice in career. He'd been from two and fro, and experienced thing most 16 year olds, couldn't even dream of.

He would have to say

I bring my money to the welfare line  
I see you standing in it every time

Never had our young protagonist, met anyone quite like Ethan long. Danny knew the majority of people, would say the same statement about him. Even so Ethan puzzled the young hero, he had been through so much, and yet he still carried a light attitude.

* * *

**Singing mode**

_Danny is walking down the street singing to himself_

danny: why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

The color of your skin don't matter to me  
As long as we can live in harmony

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

I'd kinda like to be the President  
So I can show you how your money's spent

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

Sometimes I don't speak too bright  
But yet I know what I'm talking about

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

I know you're working for the CIA  
They wouldn't have you in the Mafia

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?

Danny: finally 3:30

* * *

**4:00 nasty burger**

**Dialogue**

_Danny tucker and Ethan are sitting at the table eating_

Danny: guys I have waited all day, for you two to go to school, and now you're sitting here eating!

Tucker: lighten up Danny; we didn't have a chance to eat, like you did.

Ethan: yeah man, relax were almost finished.

Danny: well excuse me, for trying to help my girlfriend.

Ethan: you're excused.

Danny: do take anything seriously, at all ever!

Ethan: I already told, you man it's the way, you're not moping around all the time, and you should try it.

Danny: look what ever, you two just finish your meal? Wait a minute, how are you two paying for this, anyway.

Ethan: shut up.

Danny: no way, (whispers) don't tell me your gonna try and steal this.

Tucker: of course not Danny, were gonna succeed in stealing it.

Danny: I want no part of this, I'm waiting outside. (Gets up and retreats, to the door slamming it on their way out.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a mattress factory**

_Danny in phantom form phases through the sealing_

**Danny's pov**

Ugh can this day, get any worse! I've been wandering the city all day; wait for those two to get Outta School. Then after all that time of making me wait, they decide they want to eat, and oh no that's not the worse part of it, they're gonna steal the food to.

Is it just me, or am I the only one taking, this mission seriously. At least while their eating, it gives me some more time, to do something sweet for Sam. Now I'm not sure if this, counts as hypocrisy but, I'm gonna "borrow" a mattress from the mattress factory.

Technically since it's still at the factory, it doesn't have a price on it yet, so technically, it free. It is still kind of stealing, but Sam really needs a mattress, I want her to at least be comfortable until I'm able to rescue her.

So that's what brings me here, I'll reach down and get the mattress, turn it intangible and invisible and get it to Sam's house, and I'm home free. I fly for about 15 more minutes, and then I get to Sam's house, and phase the mattress through the wall.

There's some paper on the floor, so I grab the pen that lies near it, and write a note, so she's know I brought it.

_Dear Sam,_

_I got you a mattress. Sorry there's no sheet or anything, but I was kind of trying to be sneaky. I'll bring some later, and I'll try to come by later, don't be mad if I don't, cause I'm __in__ love with you, and I hate it when you're mad at me._

_Love your hero _

_Danny_

* * *

**30 minutes later**

_They are right by the electricity tower._

Tucker: alright Ethan, start climbing to the top.

Ethan: got it mate (starts climbing it)

Danny: what do I do?

Tucker: well once I pull up the records, I won't be able to read them all, before the authorities get the power back on, so I'm going to need you to phase use through the actual building, where they keep the records.

Danny: alright, well where's that.

Tucker: well it could be anywhere, from here to D.C.

Danny: D.C.! That's millions of miles away from here, there's no way I can fly two people that far!

Tucker: Danny relax, there's nothing we can do about it, and plus it could be somewhere close. (Talks into Fenton phones) hey eagle to techno, do you read me

Ethan: (through Fenton phones) yeah I think I disabled it, check.

Tucker: (through phones) I'm in thanks man, you can come on down now, us need to get away from the scene of the crime.

Danny: yeah let's get on, where are we going.

Ethan: a place where crime is running rapid, amity park trailer park.

Danny: but were in the upper part of town, the system will be back up before we get over there.

Ethan: well what do you suggest!

Tucker: guys we don't have time to argue yes got it!

Danny: you did your foil trick!

Tucker: yep im on the web, now I just have to hack, into the public records.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

_Up in the oak tree by the Dawson's house_

Tucker: shit, I'm out; they got the system back up.

Danny: so what info, did you get .

Tucker: well this is where it gets creepy.

Ethan: it can't be that bad.

Tucker: well for starters, I looked all through America, even in Europe, there's exactly 3,456 Samantha Clarice Dawson's. Only 200 have a mother, named Helen and 170 of those father's names, are on the birth certificate. So that leaves 30, out of those 30 5 live in America, none in amity park, and 2 were born in 1996.

Danny: so what are you saying, Sam's not in any of the records, at all.

Ethan: she could be from another country?

Tucker: I checked Europe, and they even if she was born somewhere else, in order for her to be a legal, citizen she would have to have some records here.

Danny: doctors' appointments, shots anything.

Tucker: no there's no Samantha Clarice Dawson that fits our description.

Ethan: that's not possible mate, she exist we've seen her.

Danny: we know she's a person moron, she's not who she thinks she is.

Tucker: what do you mean, Helen adopted her? There's no records for that either, there's no records of her at all, no adoption, not out of country as far as these records are concerned, she doesn't exist.

Danny: well then that means, we'll have to look into Helen, there's some reason she's not in these records, and Helen is the source.

Tucker: I got info on that to, she was born, Helen satana luxfield. Her mom is a Angela Lucy luxfield.

Danny: so she has her mom's, maiden name.

Ethan: you should be more concerned, about her middle.

Danny: why?

Ethan: well in Italian satana translates to, Satan which is another name for devil.

Danny: that's crazy I don't care what religion you are, why would you name your child devil?

Tucker: that's what I was wondering so, then I went in to Angela's records and found out, the exactly 10 months before Helen was born, she filed a complaint to the police for rape.

Ethan: that's seriously fucked up, just because you were raped, doesn't mean you name your daughter Satan.

Danny: I don't give a flying fuck on the wall, what she was named that doesn't give her the right, to treat Sam that way.

Tucker: were not saying she did have the right! Look we need to talk to this Angela, she maybe can give us more answers.

Danny: we don't even know where to find her.

Tucker: that the last thing I got to look up, before they shut the power back on, she lives in Wisconsin, I was able to save the address to my pda.

Ethan: good job mate

Danny: Wisconsin guys that a little over 4 hours away **driving**! This is Illinois, we don't have a car, and this is a huge problem.

Ethan: and I suppose you just want to, ask Helen about her childhood.

Danny: I don't give to ecto shits, about Helen's childhood!

Ethan: hey calm your john, Danny take a chill pill, this is valid information.

Danny: how, explain your Ethan logic to me!

Tucker: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! Guys Helen is the enemy, okay! We should go see her mother, maybe she knows a weakness, or maybe a criminal record, or maybe Sam's dad. So it can't hurt, then with our new found information, we can come back and go through the supernatural.

Danny: alright fine, I don't know how you expect to get, there.

Tucker: the Dawson's own a private jet; ask Sam if we could borrow it.

Ethan: so far we know that Sam's not in any record's Helen is a product of rape and Helen's middle name is Satan.

Danny: yeah pretty much, and now were going all the way to Wisconsin, to verify it.

Tucker: alright here's the plan you go visit Sam tonight, ask about the private jet, and let us know the deal in the morning.

Danny: alright, I was going to visit her anyway.

Ethan: well now there's one more thing, to determine.

Danny: that is

Ethan: how long, will we be in Wisconsin?

Tucker: it all depend my friend, hopefully no longer than a week.

Danny: you know how to fly those things, right tucker.

Tucker: I can figure it out.

Danny: you've at least done a simulation right.

Tucker: hey I can hack into government files, how hard can it be to fly a little machine, that's been around since the 1920's.

Ethan: he has a point

Danny: alright fine, in the morning well leave.

_And with those words all three, of them returned to solid ground and were on their separate ways._

_Mission 2 complete: research_

**a/n: sorry about the late update love you guys**

.


	12. point of no return

**A/n: hey yo I'm back with an new update for running from the grime. ** **so yeah I know I'm kind of late, with this update and I'm sorry but I've had a sprung ankle**

**Chapter 12: point of no return**

_previously on running from the grime_

_Tucker: give him time, Danny_

_.__Ethan: pleased to know you're talking about me, behind my back._

_Danny: yeah well, im thrilled to see that you're late._

_Tucker: well for starters, I need to hack into, the public records system._

_Danny: that illegal!__Ethan: yeah so is phasing, into the motel, and breaking into the public records._

_Danny: I don't have anywhere else to go, and the public records thing, is for the greater good._

_Tucker: I know how to make my own connection, using aluminum foil, a and some stray wires, but it will only last for a little while._

_Danny: define a little while._

_Tucker: anywhere from 15 to 30 minutes._

_Ethan: I'm trying to help, her to buddy. Get this, I'm not like you, with your smarts, and your powers, and this that and the third, all I have is my sister, and my promise to here, to graduate and get us into a better neighborhood, I'm not gonna let her down, got it.__ They were gonna hack into the public records, and get Sam's birth records, and all of Helens record, and look for Sam's bio dad.__He didn't get why he was so snappy all the time, he knew all about the boy's story. He knew more than, Danny himself did._

_Danny Fenton had been around weirdness all his life, and most people he could read like an open book.__Never had our young protagonist, met anyone quite like Ethan long._

_Danny: no way, (whispers) don't tell me your gonna try and steal this._

_Tucker: of course not Danny, were gonna succeed in stealing it.__Now I'm not sure if this, counts as hypocrisy but, I'm gonna "borrow" a mattress from the mattress factory.__ I want her to at least be comfortable until I'm able to rescue her._

_I'm in love with you, and I hate it when you're mad at me.__Love danny_

_so I'm going to need you to phase use through the actual building, where they keep the records_

_Danny: alright, well where's that.__Tucker: well it could be anywhere, from here to D.C._

_Danny: D.C.! That's millions of miles away from here, there's no way I can fly two people that far!_

_Tucker: well this is where it gets creepy._

_Danny: so what are you saying, Sam's not in any of the records, at all._

_Ethan: she could be from another country?__Danny: doctors' appointments, shots anything._

_Tucker: no there's no Samantha Clarice Dawson that fits our description.__as far as these records are__  
__concerned, she doesn't exist._

_Tucker: I got info on that to, she was born, Helen satana luxfield. Her mom is a Angela Lucy luxfield._

_Danny: so she has her mom's, maiden name._

_Ethan: you should be more concerned, about her middle._

_Ethan: well in Italian satana translates to, Satan which is another name for devil._

_Danny: that's crazy I don't care what religion you are, why would you name your child devil?_

_Tucker: then I went in to Angela's records and found out, the exactly 10 months before Helen was born, she filed a complaint to the police for rape._

_Tucker: that the last thing I got to look up, before they shut the power back on, she lives in Wisconsin, I was able to save the address to my pda._

_Ethan: good job mate_

_Danny: Wisconsin guys that a little over 4 hours away driving! This is Illinois, we don't have a car, and this is a huge problem._

_Tucker: the Dawson's own a private jet; ask Sam if we could borrow it._

_Tucker: alright here's the plan you go visit Sam tonight, ask about the private jet, and let us know the deal in the morning._

_Danny: alright fine, in the morning well leave.__And with those words all three, of them returned to solid ground and were on their separate ways._

_Mission 2 complete: research__  
_

* * *

**this time on running from the grime**

**over looker's pov**_  
_In every relationship, there is a point of no return. This simply means that no matter how or if, said relationship ends it's gonna sting hearts.  
For each relationship it's different, with some it's a smile, with some its eye contact, with most its sex. No matter what it is, it is all classified has the point of no return.

* * *

**(A/n: I do not own Danny phantom or the phantom of the opera)**

As our young protagonist flew away, from the store after "borrowing" a copy of the 2004 phantom of the opera, and a few snacks, he was on his way to his point of no return.

Soon enough he arrived at his alluded destination, he mentally told himself not to mention any of the new findings, to his beloved. With those thoughts, said ghostly boy knocked upon, his girlfriend's window.

Soon enough a beaming Sam., appeared in the tiny window, and motioned for him to come in. He happily obliged and the two seated themselves on the new mattress.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Danny and Sam lay in a cuddling position, on the naked mattress._

* * *

**(A/n: Sam's way of speaking is underlined. Also if you have never seen the phantom of the opera, the 2004 version, some of this might not make since, but overall story will.)**

* * *

Danny: so how do you like that mattress?

Sam: I'm not sure, how it's supposed to feel, I've never been on one before. But for the record, this is the sweetest thing, anyone has ever done.

Danny: well I have something else, for you to.

Sam: were too young, for marriage.

Danny: I'll take note of that, but I just bought you a movie.

Sam: *blushes* oh uh well that's why I was kidding, I mean ha ha

Danny: no you weren't, you see a future for as, just like me. We'll take it one step at a time, but at the end if the road, we'll be together still.

Sam: you never cease to surprise me, what movie did you get?

Danny: well a little birdie, told me that your favorite movie is, the phantom of the opera, 2004 version.

Sam: I think I'm more of a bat, but nice effort.

Danny: so you ready, to watch it?

Sam: put it in.

Danny: alright, it's in that bag next to you...(she hands it to him) thanks, you do like popcorn and nutella, right?

Sam: my favorite snack, how many little birds, have you been talking to?

Danny: only a few, don't worry I like bats better.

Sam: good, put the movie in.

Danny: oh uh yeah, I knew that * rubs the back of his neck*

* * *

**At some point during the movie**

Danny: so who I, your Raoul or your phantom.

Sam: you're my phantom

Danny: (worriedly) but uh doesn't Christine, choose Raoul?

Sam: yes, but I'm not Christine Daae; I'll always choose my phantom.

Danny: but I'm a murederer, I mean he's a murderer.

Sam: well yeah, but I'm in love with you.

Danny: that's all I ask of you?

Sam: well all I ask of you, is for you to be quiet, so I don't miss anymore of the movie.

Danny: that wounds me sam, you don't want to know, that I'm in love with you?

Sam: no one needs to know, what they already know, and I know.

Danny: good, I'll be quiet now.

Sam: mmmh mm, I'm I sure you will.

Danny: for the time being.

Sam: why am I cursed with a chatty, boyfriend?

Danny: it's the way, of the world.

* * *

**Sometime later**

Danny: do you think you can, dread what you used to dream of?

Sam: sure, if that thing or person, proves worthy of being dreaded!

Danny: what would that be?

Sam: I don't know, something you think genius, can turn into madness?

Danny: if given the proper motivation, like being called devil's child.

Sam: Danny it's just a movie, don't sat it with so much emotion!

Danny: but it doesn't excuse what she—I mean he did to you- I mean the town!

Sam: you're relating it to my mom, huh?

Danny: no was just talking about your- I mean the phantom, in the movie.

Sam: on the surface yes, but unlined you're talking about, what she did to me. Well your wrong, not to be a spoiler, but at the end you'll see, phantom had some good in him. She doesn't, no good, no heart no soul, calling her the devil, wouldn't be a name. it would accurate! Accurate, accurate!

_The ghost boy soon, knew he had made a grave error, by touching on this subject, when the strong girl before him, burst in to relentless tears. As she cried, but subconsciously she, was writing the word, accurate over and over._

_Eventually, she leaned into him balling her eyes out, as he snaked his arms around her. Together like that, they stayed for a long time, as the only noise in the room, was the TV. set._

_Soon enough she had calmed down, and the pair begun another inter movie it was exactly 100 and 8 minutes into the movie, the song all I ask of you, began. And Danny surprised his fragile girlfriend, as he began to sing_

* * *

**(a/n: I do not own all I ask of you, from the phantom of the opera Sam is not singing she's just speaking in her way.)**

* * *

Danny: No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

Sam: Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

Danny: Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

Sam: All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

Danny: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you

both: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Sam: Say you love me

Danny: You know I do

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

(They kiss. Danny lifts Sam off her feet, into his arms and holds her)

[Both]  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

* * *

**In the dungeon/ Helen's lair**

**Helen's pov**

Oh no, this will not do! Not only has Samantha found herself a little boyfriend, but she has found a boyfriend with super powers! This won't be tolerated lightly, it can't be! This boy is giving her and hopes, he's building her confidence!

If he succeeds fully, then she won't fear me, as it is she is too brave, too strong, not easily broken! No here comes, some superhero! Well I'll fix him and her! I told her no, visitors, and no friends what so ever, she's been forced to break ties, with most of her friends, except for those to little meddlers, now here comes Mr. hero!

This is not, the plan I had for her, first I let my fool of husband convince me, of letting her out, and now she's got friends! She'll learn just cruel life can be, every hero has his flaws, and secrets, and I bet this Danny has a mountain of them.

This "love" is too disgusting I have to change the channel, let's see what miss braniac is up to. Hmmmm oh I'll turn it off altogether. Time to break the happy couple up, they'll regret ever tussling with me!

* * *

**(a/n: okay here's the deal in case your confused, Helen has a room fool of t.v with hidden camera footage, in it. That's how she knows what going on in every room, anyway I do not own all I ask of you I changed part of the first line to fit the situation. she is singing)**

Helen: I gave you my home, let you have my name.  
And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me.

* * *

**Back in Sam's room**

Danny: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

* * *

**Meanwhile in Helen's lair**

Helen: You will curse the day; you did not do all that your mother asked of you!

_Helen is holding a locket she stole off, Pamela neck. On the inside it has a picture of both Pamela and Jeremy._

Helen: if you had have cooperated, I would've let you live, in silence! But now you'll sure to have a family reunion!

_With those cruel words, she throws the __metal __locket in the ferniest. She then begins her search for any dirt, on the mysterious Danny Fenton. She typed into Google, Danny Fenton, almost immediately, cam several articles, suprisily all related to the same Danny, which Helen hoped was, her Danny._

_She clicked on the first link, and knew she had found what she was looking for, when there stood a picture, of Danny Fenton. The article read:_

Breaking news:

16 year old freak causes town massacre

Apparently according to the few survivors, the 16 year old son of world renowned ghost experts has caused a massacre for the small town of grimey waters. He is now wanted for murder. Apparently the offending party is not human, well not entirely. With samples of his dna, left among the ruins of grimey waters, scientist are able to determine, that Danny Fenton as odd as it may sound is, a half ghost.

Which simply means, a human that is infected with ghost dna, which gives said human, the ability to have the same powers a ghost possess on the human plain. So the story we have from the survivors, willing to speak with us, is that Fenton blew away his whole house, using some sort of a ghostly wail.

Then he emerged from the house and continued to use this power to destroy the rest of the ton, and kill the majority of the citizens, as well as his parents. This dangerous entity, then escaped flying off into the sky, and could be anywhere! Be alert citizens of the world, he may be coming for you next!

No one is safe until this ghost is captured or destroyed, if seen do not approach this entity, call the guys in white, government, ghost squad number below.

Signed

June summers

Reporter for Houston times

* * *

**Helen's pov**

Oh this is delicious; he either was framed for murder, of did it either way, Samantha's gonna dump him, and without his hope, my plan can succeed!

Helen: Go away, for the trap it is set and waits for its prey.

* * *

_._** Back in Sam's room**

_It is about roughly 42 minutes later, and Danny and Sam are in there cuddling position once again_

Sam: this is my favorite part, of the movie it's so sophisticated yet, so dirty and inspiring, uh I mean!

_Once amethyst met ocean the spell was casted, this was the point of no return._

* * *

**(a/n: yeah he he me again, I bet your kind of tire of me busting in like this huh, well sorry I just have to say, I do not own the point of no return song. And lemon alert if you are non-lemon reader, you will skip this part, and scroll down until you see the next author's note, ensuring the lemon is over, if you are reading the lemon, know that no one is singing at this point, cause it's different king of noise to be made well by Danny, but anyway they are just inspired by the singing from the movie and start hooking up see you at the next author's note**

**Also the lemon is Sam's pov)**

You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
has been silent  
Silent.

_I'm just staring in his eyes, has he is in mine, and were both inspired. No words are needed, almost robotically but still sensual are acts begin. We sit there for a moment, just absorbed in each other's eyes, surveying each inch of each other's bodies. Mentally memorizing each bump, bruise, scar, curve…_

_Soon is eyes flash green is a mix of lust and love, and I know I want him just as much as he wants me, I will be his, and he will be mine, not just for one night but, forever not even in death, will we part._

_Never before have had we discussed these acts, we just assumed it would happen in the moment, it needed to, and it is here we both know it. With no warning, and me still in a trance, I felt his lips press to mine. I suddenly felt like I knew all the moves, what would please him…_

_Of course I didn't, I have never even gotten close, to sex before I never even made out, I've kissed and 1 minute at the most. I'm embarrassed; of it a girl of sixteen should be more experienced, than that of me. No matter, we were in love with each other, and I was ready. With our lips still locked, he pushed me back on the bed._

_His hands were running from my hips, up my sides running along the lines, of my nonexistent curves. He then found my bra back and effortlessly, unhooked it. He went on to remove my shirt, as he removed the remains of my bra._

_Thus leaving me with my naked breast, exposing my already hard nipples. If I wasn't mute, this would be where moans were come into play. I felt his cold manly hands, cup both my breast, and just the touch of him, made me have goose bumps._

_He began to lower his mouth, but I stopped him and momentarily admired the hurt look on his face, though it turned into joy, when he realized I just wanted to remove his shirt. He was perfect, he had abs but still boyish, his muscles were the perfect size just enough, without making him look like hulk Hogan._

_Everything was perfect, he was perfect, and here I was a enough I felt his ice cold lips, sucking on my left breast while, sweetly massaging the other. This would have been another point where moans, were all that came from my mouth._

Then I felt his lips leave my breast, has suddenly we both knew what to do. He got from on top of me, and lay down. This was when, I took the lead. I straddled his upper body, putting us in the perfect 69 position.

I leaned down and unzipped his pants, and begin to take them off, as I felt him do the same with my skirt.

In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses

Soon enough I had his pants off, and was very pleased, with what was sticking from his boxers. He was much erected, and I was ready to see my prize. So without much effort, I removed his boxers.

I was in awe of what I saw; he was bigger than I Imagined. Not that I walk around imagining him, like this... But whoa. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, but hopefully I'd get some moans.

Meanwhile I realized, he had got my panties and skirt off long ago. I heard him say, something along the lines of "god Sam you're wet" right before I felt, his tongue begin searching me. I wasted no time, putting his manhood in my mouth.

I begin by circling the tip, with my tongue. Soon my lips were around it, and I bobbed up and down on it.

Completely succumbed to me  
now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
you've decided  
Decided.

He had been sucking licking and twisting his fingers inside of me, and I was getting wetter by the second. I continued to bob u and down, on his penis until her came in my mouth.

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
our games of make-believe are at an end.

It tasted sweet and salty at the same time; it was like a juicy contradiction. It was like Fenton vs. phantom, like sun vs. rain. All in all he was perfect.

Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

Around the same time I was reaching my first orgasm, and I knew I was about to cum again. He kept sucking on my woman hood as I felt; more and more of his, manly fingers go into me.  
It felt so good and before I knew it, I came.

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
what rich desire unlocks its door  
what sweet seduction lies before us?

Once I had my first orgasm, we repositioned our bodies, so I was on top of him, and I knew he was about to go inside me.

Past the point of no return  
the final threshold

we locked eyes once more, as he slowly whispered into my ear, to make sure I was ready.

What warm unspoken secrets  
will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?

And with that, he went inside me. My mouth opened wide in pain, and I tried to hide my wince. He saw it though he gently stroked my hair, as he whispered sweet nothings into my hear. He was still steady pumping slowly, until I got used to it.

Once I was I signaled for him to get faster, only a little though. Then slowly he kept getting faster, and soon enough my hips were rocking with him.

CHRISTINE: You have brought me  
to that moment when words run dry  
to that moment when speech disappears  
into silence  
Silence.

We were in our own world, we had our own pace, and we weren't having sex, we were making love.

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided.

He pumped faster and faster inside of me, and somehow right then and there, I could see that our curse was coming to an end.

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
our passion-play has now at last begun.

This was it our fate was set, we were destined to meet, and nothing would keep us apart.

Past all thought of right or wrong  
one final question  
how long should we two wait before we're one?

The games were over, no more being scared, somehow despite the dark room, I could see everything.

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last CONSUME us?

BOTH: Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return.

PHANTOM:(soft and sort of saddened) Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude

He would save me from my solitude, and i would save him from his, this was our destiny.

Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…

And then he slowly pulled out of me, he put his boxers and pants back on as I but is shirt and my underwear back on.

* * *

**(a/n: non lemon readers you are now free to roam about the cabin, it is clean from now on)**

**Dialogue**

_Danny and sam lay in a cuddleing position, on the mattress_

Sam: wow, that was amazing!

Danny: yeah I mean I've had sex before, but I've never

Sam: made love

Danny: yeah, I'm so in love with you sam.

Sam: I'm so in love, with your danny. Can I ask you a question?

Danny: were you fun?

Sam: (blushes) yeah, was i

Danny: you don't know the half of it, you were amazing, you are amazing. I need to tell you, well ask you and tell you something.

Sam: okay shoot

Danny: I've been investgating your curse, and me and the guys, need to head to Wisconsin.

Sam: guys with an s

Danny: you know Ethan long?

Sam: you told him about us?

Danny: no way, he just knew, I cant tell you how but I swear, when I saw him he knew.

Sam: I believe you, so what's the question?

Danny: in order to go to Wisconsin, we need your families' private jet, can we borrow it?

Sam: how long, will you be gone?

Danny: not to long hopefully, we leave in the morning.

Sam: as long you promise to be careful, yes.

Danny: I promise, I'll be careful.

Sam: it's in the shed by the, front of the house. Phase in and get it, let no one see, you.

Danny: thanks sam, I'm gonna miss you.

Sam: you'll be back, right

Danny: y-yes, I will

Sam: well go home, get some sleep, promise me you'll say goodbye in the morning.

Danny: I promise

* * *

**Helen's pov**

When Samantha see's this article, all her hope in the young phantom, will fade. Then her life will be mine for the taking. Everything is falling into place perfectly, for the first time in my life, I'll get something I want.

Finally I've beaten my mother's curse!

* * *

**a/n: okay I hope this chapter isn't that awful, expect an update of the price for danny soon. Pls check if the face book is fixed and review my darlings**


	13. let there be rain and pain

**A/n: hey so my computer has been seriously fucked up for a while and my 98 year old great grandma is REALLY sick so you can only imagine my stress so i apologize. Anyway this is the chapter when shit hits the fan but don't worry it will be worth it. ****Lets get started**

**Chapter 13: let there be rain and pain**

_previously on running from the grime_

_he was on his way to his point of no return._

_Sam: were too young, for marriage._

_Danny: I'll take note of that, but I just bought you a movie._

_Sam: *blushes* oh uh well that's why I was kidding, I mean ha ha_

_Danny: no you weren't, you see a future for as, just like me. We'll take it one step at a time, but at the end if the road, we'll be together still._

_Danny: but I'm a murederer, I mean he's a murderer._

_Sam: well yeah, but I'm in love with you._

_Danny: that's all I ask of you?_

_Danny: do you think you can, dread what you used to dream of?_

_Sam: sure, if that thing or person, proves worthy of being dreaded!_

_Danny: what would that be?__Sam: I don't know, something you think genius, can turn into madness?_

_Sam: you're relating it to my mom, huh?_

_Danny: no was just talking about your- I mean the phantom, in the movie._

_Sam: on the surface yes, but unlined you're talking about, what she did to me. Well your wrong, not to be a spoiler, but at the end you'll see, phantom had some good in him. She doesn't, no good, no heart no soul, calling her the devil, wouldn't be a name. it would accurate! Accurate, accurate!__the strong girl before him, burst in to relentless tears. _

_As she cried, but subconsciously she, was writing the word, accurate over and over.__he's building her confidence!If he succeeds fully, then she won't fear me, as it is she is too brave, too strong, not easily broken_

_every hero has his flaws, and secrets, and I bet this Danny has a mountain of them.__Helen is holding a locket she stole off, Pamela neck. On the inside it has a picture of both Pamela and Jeremy._

_Helen: if you had have cooperated, I would've let you live, in silence! But now you'll sure to have a family reunion!__is that Fenton blew away his whole house, using some sort of a ghostly wail.__  
__Then he emerged from the house and continued to use this power to destroy the rest of the ton, and kill the majority of the citizens, as well as his parents_

_Sam: as long you promise to be careful, yes.__Danny: I promise, I'll be careful.__Sam: it's in the shed by the, front of the house. Phase in and get it, let no one see, you.__Sam: you'll be back, right_

_Danny: y-yes, I will_

_when Samantha see's this article, all her hope in the young phantom, will fade.__Finally I've beaten my mother's curse!_

* * *

**This time on running from the grime**

**Dawson household Sam's room****  
**

_Sam lays on her mattress with Danny's shirt on as Helen enters the room a print out if the article in tow_

**(a/n: Sam's way if speaking is underlined)**

Helen: Oh Samantha dear, there seems to a little problem, with your boyfriend.

Sam: oh please, I don't how you found out about him, but he is a great guy, and I- I'm in love with him.

Helen: love, oh the nativity love is child's play, it sets you up to get hurt. You may think im a monster, but im trying to protect you!

Sam: by placing a curse on me, oh yeah you're the mother if the year. Look just please leave me alone!

Helen: there are reasons for the things I do; I wouldn't expect you to understand! Very well Samantha, if you don't want to believe fat meet is greasy, then look right at this article, and see who your hero really is!

_With no more words, Helen simply throws the, article towards Sam, and leaves with a slam of the door.__Out of pure curiosity Sam reads the printed papers, and is horrified by the words._

* * *

**Meanwhile at the motel**

_Danny and tucker prepare to leave, as they have a conversation. During the conversation, tucker sips on a beer._

Danny: aww man come on, you got to drive the plane.

_Danny stated as he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. While water droplets, trickled down his lightly chiseled chest._

Tucker: awww come on man, it's a light. Ease up Dan, come on!

Danny: DONT call me Dan, just Danny!

_The halfa screamed as his eyes, flashed a darker green, than usual. Of course the boy didn't mean, to snap on his best bud, but that name...__  
_  
Tucker: are you okay Danny?

_Tucker said a little shaky, obviously taken aback, by his normally mild mannered friend's outburst.__  
_  
Danny: yeah, I really don't know, what happened. Im sorry.

_The half ghost lied, sure tucker was his friend, but he wasn't ready to tell anyone, he probably never would be. I mean possessed or not he murdered his parents; he felt the whole ordeal was his own fault.__In his mind he had failed those, the actions of dark Dan, were his actions. I guess you could say Danny had a hero complex and a tendency to blame himself for things.__He was still a hero though, despite his internal agreements. I suppose, he would just have to realize it. Danny was pulled out if his ponder, as he put his briefs pants on.__  
_  
Tucker: it's okay, are you sure you're okay?

Danny: yeah im positive, you got a cigarette handy?

The young hero asked now drying his hair, as he searched for his shirt.

Tucker: I didn't know, you picked up the habit.

_The black boy said shocked as he thought, Danny had just smoked that one time._Danny: yeah well you're persuasive, and I can stop any time I want, do you have one or not.

_The raven haired boy said more roughly, getting slightly annoyed. As he found his shirt, and slipped it over his head._Tucker: yeah, here  
_  
__He stated pulling the death stick out, and handing if to him._

Tucker: just let me, get the lighter.

Danny: nah I can light it up, with my ghost ray.

_The young boy stated as he demonstrated. Once the stick was lit, he put it up to his lips, and blew out a greenish smoke.__  
_  
Danny: you ready tuck, we got to get over to the Dawson's, I promised Sam I'd say goodbye before we left.

Tucker: oh yeah, I forgot you went to see her last night.

_After those words the boy, simply put in his beret, and his jacket._

Danny: let's go, were walking I got to save my strength.

* * *

**Later in the Dawson's backyard**

_tucker, Danny and Ethan stand as they discuss their plan of action.__  
_  
Ethan: okay so what's the plan?

Danny: you two are gonna stay right here, quiet and out of sight. Im gonna go say goodbye to sam. Then im gonna, phase us in to get the plane, and we'll get out of here.

Ethan: you can't take forever, we have to go Danny.

Danny: I know I'll be quick, if I can but I promised her, and I have to keep it.

* * *

**a few minutes later in Sam's room****  
**  
_Sam is sitting on her bed waiting for him, with the article in tow, as he phases through the wall.__  
_  
**(a/n: Sam's way of speaking is underlined)**

Sam: you know what my mom did, this morning; she prints this ridiculous article, about you! Ugggh look at stupid shit, it makes me so mad, when people lie, god i hate liars!

_The angered Goth stated, as she chucked the article, at Danny so he could read it. After picking it up, and simply looking at the, title the halfa finally spoke.__  
_  
Danny: there's something, you don't know about me sam.

_The boy stated grimly, as he looked down, as if ashamed._

Sam: what are you saying, Danny?

Danny: I know what you're thinking, and the story, is way different. Please listen to me Sam?

_The boy said as he got on the knees, and looked into Sam's eyes. The girl gave a hesitant nod, as her amethyst eyes continued to bore into, his ocean ones. Danny took this opportunity to reveal his story, for the first time._Danny: I know you're thinking, that in some kind of mass murderer. I guess I kind of am. When I got my powers, I paid a price. I don't know how, but something started talking to me, every time I got angry.

It was evil, it wanted to possess me, and cause pain to the human race. It got stronger, every time I got angry. I tried everything, to stop him. He said his name was dark dan. I tried numerous times to bludgeon myself, hoping he would come out of me.

He was over whelping me, I didn't know what to do, and one day things went awry.

* * *

**Flashback **

_Danny's parents argue as Danny approaches them.__  
_  
Maddie: ...well you know what jack, I found this medication in Danny's room, when are you gonna realize that our son is sick!

Jack: he isn't, he's a smart boy, and he is not mental Maddie! That stuff is hereditary damnit!

Danny: hey enough, yes I've been drugging myself with pain killers, because im not strong enough!

Maddie: what do you mean, you're not strong enough!

Danny: it possesses me, waiting to strike!

Maddie: Danny sweetie, were gonna get you help!

Jack: I can't watch, my boy be locked up!

Maddie: then close your eyes! Im tired of arguing, I don't have the strength! I'm in love, with you jack! Our son needs help; I refuse to lose a second child!

Danny: listen to me, I'm not crazy! I am not! It is trying to possess me; you got to listen to me!

_But at least it was too late, to prove this fact, the boy fell to his knees. His head was face down, and when he lifted it, it was proved it was no longer Danny, the darkness had finally won._

* * *

_****_**Present time Sam's room**

Danny: ... and then I had not control, he had won. After he left my body, the damage was done! I looked through the mess, and found my parents. I was labeled has a pariah, so i flew off, to run from my past.

Sam: I thought, you came her to find jazz?

Danny: not originally, but I saw tucker, once I got here, so I knew jazz wasn't so far behind.

Sam: do you know you're wanted?

Danny: y-yeah, Sam I'm-

Sam: I'm so in love with you-

Danny: but...

Sam: all I have is my freedom, and I barely have that. I can't chance, being known as an accessory.

Danny: so what now...

_He stated barely a whisper; his head hung low, to hide his few but meaningful tears. In an act of comfort Sam grabbed his hand lovingly, and began to have words, appear on his hands.__  
_  
Sam: once my curse, is broken I can see you again, but right now, I just... Im so sorry.

_And then she did something that surprised both her and the latter, she kissed him. It was full on the mouth, there wet tears colliding. Like all good things that too had to come to an end, and it did, when she pulled back and begin, her way if speaking._

Sam: there's an old saying, "if you love something, let it got. If it comes back to you, then it was meant to be. If it doesn't, then it was never truly yours". You are mine, and we are met to be, so you will come back, and when you do, we shall never part.

Danny: you are mine, and I'll miss you sam.

Sam: you don't know, the half of it. Do me a favor.

Danny: anything!

Sam: make love , to me.

**10 minutes later**

* * *

**(A/n: sorry for those of you who wanted a lemon, it takes me a while to do it, and i may go back later and edit this chapter and put one in. So again i'm sorry)****  
**  
Sam: god I'm gonna miss you.

_The girl said has she watched him, put his shirt back on, and turn ghost. Her attire still consists of nothing, but the purple towel, that was covering her slim frame._Danny: I'll come back, I promise.

Sam: I know, you will, I'll just miss you along the way.

* * *

**15 minutes later in the plane**

_Tucker flies the plane as both Ethan and Danny, sit in the passenger seats.__  
_  
Danny: how much longer tuck?

Tucker: should be about, 40 more minutes.

Danny: good the sooner, we solve this better.

Ethan: I think we should, land for tonight. The clouds out there don't look right.

Danny: oh please, you guys just got out of drought, a few weeks ago. It hasn't rained since, the day it ended. It's highly unlikely were gonna, have a storm, let alone one, that will bring the plane down.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Helen's lair**

**Helen's pov****  
**  
Damnit, my plan only worked partially! Those little boys, have succeeded in stealing my plane. I can't go to the police that will just back fire.

Only one simple solution, that will destroy everything, they won't get to my mother without the plane. Danny can come back to Samantha if he's dead, perfect.

Hmm what spell could make all of this come to pass, a curse, a memory blank, a storm, perfect!

_Darken skies clouds everywhere multiply, add some lighting to the dream these three elements are the perfect team, where you ask why in Wisconsin I want a bloody bath!__  
_  
No ghost boy, no hope, now my plans can finally succeed!

* * *

******Meanwhile in the plane**  
_seemingly out if nowhere the clouds darken and storm begins_

Tucker: this is impossible!

Danny: well I'll be god damned!

Ethan: no as much as I want to say I told you so, this isn't a normal storm.

Danny: tuck can you still fly!

Tucker: fly I can't even see in this!

Danny: can you at least see, enough to land.

_With those words fate seemed to answer this question, when the plane turned upside down.__  
_  
Danny: I can hack into government files he says, how hard it can be to fly a machine that's been around since the 1920 he says!

Tucker: I was flying it, until the storm hit.

Ethan: I think I'm gonna be bloody sick!

Danny: well doesn't this, just get better and better.

_Fate always liked to taunt the young hero, so it did. Before anyone could realize it, Helen made her final bite in the meal. Lighting struck right through the plane, just barely missing Danny, but in brought the plane down in an open field._

Ethan: oh bloody hell, did it hit you.

Danny: no, but it brought the plane down, were gonna crash.

Tucker: I can try to something, with the controls...

Danny: no need

_with that Danny went ghost, and from under the plane he guided them and himself to a safe landing. Once every one was on the ground, the young phantom, fazed him back into the plane, and finally spoke._

Danny: is everybody okay.

Ethan: aside from the fact that our transportation, is fucked and the storm is ongoing, just peachy.

Danny: hey this isn't my fault you know, and if it weren't for me, you'd be dead.

Ethan: well the way I see it, you have to save me at least 587 more times.

_The boy said with a glint in his eyes, knowing that the red beret wearing, companion didn't know, about the events in grimey waters. That left 587 people dead, out of 600. The ghost boy's eyes flashed green, as he screamed__  
_  
Danny: you fucker!

Before attacking, Ethan long.

Tucker: come on guys, please not here not now, were already in serious shit.

Danny: look fuck it, you not worth it, long, I can't do this damnit! I'm getting out if here, let's get real, im a failure!

The halfa screamed, has he tried to walk out of the air craft. As a sign of comfort tucker put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Tucker: Danny...

Danny said nothing, but his actions spoke he walked out of the plane. Then proceeded to go ghost, and flew off into the storm

* * *

**Danny's pov**

I wonder why the lighting didn't just hit me. Why did it spare me on this drool existence, why wouldn't it just strike me?

I've been struck since I was 7 years old, sure there were happy moments. There were very few of those, most if my memories were me being struck.  
By words, by death, by my faults, by truths, even literally, I have been struck.

I've even been struck by myself, so why would something, so vile spare me. Why would it show me sympathy, when life never had? I just wish I knew, I just wish I could just scream. Just yell at everything that has hurt me, everything that hates me.

I continue to ponder, a few of my tears mixing with the rain. The night's bleak clouds cover my stars, and I'm even more upset. I slowly land on a soaked grass covered hill that overlooks the city.

The innocent pedestrians below go about their lives, so carefree and normal. I doubt they had, ever been struck. No matter I knew how I had had it, and it wasn't normal. I look up and see the lighting in the sky, before i knew it, something just happened, I began to scream.

* * *

**(a/n: okay so yeah I kind of stole this scene from avatar where zuko was yelling at the lighting, but I only stole this, so I do not own don't report me for plagrism)****  
**  
Danny: strike me, come on strike me! Strike me! You've never held back before!

_I fell to my knees and sobbed, I let it all out and I just cried, like I hadn't in a while._**Sam's pov**

I don't know how, I can do this but I have to be strong, I don't have a choice i never did. All my life I've been waiting for Danny, it's what's been keeping me alive, and I can't give in now.

I stopped writing songs, after I list my voice, it always did keep me strong. After Danny left, I began opening my notebook; it had collected dust like everything else.

I reread all my songs, for the first time since that fateful day, i had forgotten how good i was, both a writing and singing. It took me until nightfall, but I've written my first song as a mute girl.

It was about Danny and I, the page is filled with dust and tear drops.

* * *

**(A/n: ha-ha I'm sorry well for the purposes if the story, this is written by sam. We all know it's written by Christina perri but ya know I do not own obviously. So yeah Sam's not singing obviously, but in her head she hears it. Now when it says danny, he is singing from the hill, if your wondering how he knows it, he hears it in his mind (phyhic conection)**

* * *

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

Danny:I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

Danny:I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

Danny:I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

* * *

**Danny's pov**

As I lay there on that hill, I don't know how I knew ir, or how I knew who it was. I just knew it was here, she was singing in my mind. I was singing with her, it was our secret musical.

I felt the soaked turf, seep into my back, more and more but i didn't care. She had given me hope somehow, i guess we always were together, regardless if we knew it or not.

Even though the dark night shadowed over me, and made it hard to see, everything was crystal clear. For the first time in my life, I felt hope.

It would be short lived but, it would get me through the days that would follow. I was at war. I never knew it, but we all were.

Drip

Drop

Drip

Boom

Thunder

Lighting

Drip

I felt in seep into my skin, but still i lay there. What else could i do? I was numb, these were my last thoughts. As everything went dark.

Drop

Splash

Lightning

Thunder

Boom

Again he had been struck...

* * *

**(a/n: okay that's really evil I bet you guys hate me for that cliff hanger, im sorry but I got to leave some mystery huh, don't worry he's not dead... Just unconscious... And uh erm struck by lightning.)**


	14. dangerous epiphany

**A/n: okay I've been in a depression and my 98 year old great grandma is REALLY sick so you can only imagine my stress so i apologize so what can one say about this chapter, well judging by last chapter the will be awesome I do not own the quote below or Danny phantom all I own is my oc's just to clear things up, they made it from Ohio to Illinois and crashed in Illinois.****  
****Let's get started****  
****Chapter 14: Dangerous epiphany**

**without the spaces this is my fb account**

**/ / www. facebook sammansonrepilica. campbell**

* * *

_Previously on running from the grime_

_Helen: Oh Samantha dear, there seems to a little problem, with your boyfriend.__ love, oh the nativity love is child's play, it sets you up to get hurt. You may think im a monster, but im trying to protect you!_

_Sam: by placing a curse on me, oh yeah you're the mother if the year. Look just please leave me alone!_

_Out of pure curiosity Sam reads the printed papers, and is horrified by the words.__Danny: I promised Sam I'd say goodbye before we left._

_She chucked the article, at Danny so he could read it. After picking it up, and simply looking at the, title the halfa finally spoke.  
__Danny: there's something, you don't know about me sam._

_Danny: I know you're thinking, that in some kind of mass murderer. I guess I kind of am.__It was evil, it wanted to possess me, and cause pain to the human race.__ Danny: hey enough, yes I've been drugging myself with pain killers, because im not strong enough!_

_Maddie: what do you mean, you're not strong enough!Danny: it possesses me, waiting to strike!Danny: listen to me, I'm not crazy! I am not! It is trying to possess me; you got to listen to me!_

_But at least it was too late, to prove this fact, the boy fell to his knees. His head was face down, and when he lifted it, it was proved it was no longer Danny, the darkness had finally won.__Sam: do you know you're wanted?__ Sam: all I have is my freedom, and I barely have that. I can't chance, being known as an accessory._

_Danny: so what now...__sam: once my curse, is broken I can see you again, but right now, I just... Im so sorry._

_And then she did something that surprised both her and the latter, she kissed him.__ sam: there's an old saying, "if you love something, let it got. If it comes back to you, then it was meant to be. If it doesn't, then it was never truly yours". You are mine, and we are met to be, so you will come back, and when you do, we shall never part. Sam: make love , to me__._

_Ethan: I think we should, land for tonight. The clouds out there don't look right._

_Danny: oh please, you guys just got out of drought, a few weeks ago. It hasn't rained since, the day it ended. It's highly unlikely were gonna, have a storm, let alone one, that will bring the plane down._

_a storm, perfect!_

_Darken skies clouds everywhere multiply, add some lighting to the dream these three elements are the perfect team, where you ask why in Wisconsin I want a bloody bath!  
__Ethan: no as much as I want to say I told you so, this isn't a normal storm._

_Danny: tuck can you still fly!Tucker: fly I can't even see in this!__Lighting struck right through the plane, just barely missing Danny, but in brought the plane down in an open field._

_Ethan: oh bloody hell, did it hit you.__from under the plane he guided them and himself to a safe landing. Once every one was on the ground, __Danny: is everybody okay._

_Ethan: aside from the fact that our transportation, is fucked and the storm is ongoing, just peachy.__ ethan: well the way I see it, you have to save me at least 587 more times.__Danny said nothing, but his actions spoke he walked out of the plane. Then proceeded to go ghost, and flew off into the storm_

_I wonder why the lighting didn't just hit me. Why did it spare me on this drool existence, why wouldn't it just strike me?I've been struck since I was 7 years old, sure there were happy moments. _

_There were very few of those, most if my memories were me being struck.  
By words, by death, by my faults, by truths, even literally, I have been struck._

_Danny: strike me, come on strike me! Strike me! You've never held back before!_

_I fell to my knees and sobbed, I let it all out and I just cried, like I hadn't in a while__It took me until nightfall, but I've written my first song as a mute was about Danny and I, the page is filled with dust and tear drops._

_i guess we always were together, regardless if we knew it or though the dark night shadowed over me, and made it hard to see, everything was crystal clear. For the first time in my life, I felt hope.__I felt in seep into my skin, but still i lay there. What else could i do? I was numb, these were my last thoughts. As everything went dark. Again he had been struck..._

* * *

**This time on running from the grime**

**Over looker's pov**

An epiphany is an experience, of sudden and striking realization. Generally the term is used to describe scientific breakthrough, religious or philosophical discoveries, but it can apply in any situation in which an enlightening realization allows a problem or situation to be understood from a new and deeper perspective. Most epiphanies are good, and life changing but some, can be dangerous. You can think that something is a good idea at the time, and let your urgencies cloud your judgment.

This can be very dangerous, especially if you act upon it. Sure later on you will realize this was a stupid idea, but sometimes by then it's too late. Just ask Sam (Dawson) Manson, when a shocking revelation leads her into a mess, bigger than herself.

It was the morning after the plane crash, and thing weren't looking much better for the gang. So Ethan and tucker, just sat inside the broken plane, that had crash on the Stateline.

* * *

**Somewhere in rule Wisconsin**

_Both Ethan and tucker awake from a night of the storm, with nothing as the broken plan as shelter._

Tucker: we got to find Danny.

Ethan: where do you suppose we look?

Tucker: hey, I know you don't like Danny, but don't be an ass to me!

Ethan: look man last night we were all saying, stuff we didn't mean, and stuff we did. You're right though I do have to tolerate, Danny until we help out the girls. I just don't know how we can find him.

Tucker: I know who will know.

Ethan: who?

Tucker: it's a long shot, and I mean irrational.

Ethan: we don't have any other options right now.

Tucker: alright, give me you phone.

Ethan: you're not calling the cops, right.

Tucker: yeah man I'm calling the cops, to tell them a witch put a spell, on our stolen sir plane, and made us crash it! Just give me the phone.

_Ethan sighs and hands tucker the phone. Tucker finds the number he wanted, and sends a text message saying:_

_Dear jazz,_

_~I know that you're not gonna answer back but Danny is in trouble, this tucker by the way. We need a device that lets us know where he is. We need something keyed into his ecto signature. Please help us jazz, very urgent!_

_p.s. I love you_

_love tucker~_

_once the young boy finished texting his estranged girlfriend, he handed the phone back to Ethan, and hoped to whatever was above them, that maybe just maybe she would answer._

Ethan: really jazz, what the hell is she gonna do, she hasn't talked to you in two years. On top of that, you just sent a text to a bloody BLIND girl! It's be sooner for me to, where an old ladies night gown, that for her to reply.

Tucker: Ethan calm down!

Ethan: I'm sorry man, I just I'm getting worried. I- what if- what if we- I fail her. I can't- I won't- I just don't want to fail sage, and I don't know what to do.

Tucker: we'll get through this, we have to. We have come all this way, and we can't quit now.

_Before Ethan answered something, damn near miraculous happened. Jazz Fenton answered back. Her text read:_

_~dear tucker,_

_It's really nice to hear from you. Please know this isn't easy for me either. I hope one day, things will be different. Anyway, the device I think you're referring to, id called the boooooomereang, yeah my dad thought of it._

_I just threw it, it should be on its way, good luck tucker._

_p.s. I love you to_

_Love jazz~_

Tucker: well I'll be god damned…

Ethan: I know I can't believe, she actually replied.

Tucker: no I'm more concerned ,about the fact you have to where and old woman's, night gown.

Ethan: over my dead body!

Tucker: you said, if jazz replies than youd where an old ladies night gown.

Ethan: no, I said I'd where the night gown sooner than, she would reply,,, bottom line I'm not where an old ladies gown, or a young ladies gown, or any type of damned down.

Tucker: whatever …whimp

Ethan: shut up

_Ethan is cut off from say anything else, has they catch a glimpse of the boooooomereang, heading left of where they are._

Ethan: holy shit, let's follow it!

_And that they did._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

The boooooomereang went fast, so tucker and Ethan had to keep up a descent pace, to keep up with it. It seemingly leads the pair on a wild goose chase, but soon it came to a stop, far above them.

Tucker and Ethan we on level ground, but it appeared as if the boooooomereang stopped high above them on a grassy hill. "Oh great, now we have to climb the hill!" stated an annoyed tucker. As him and the latter, begin to do such deeds.

Step after they got closer, as they slowly reached their ultimate goal. "I swere to god, if he isn't up here, I'll kill him myself, and if we find him dead, I'll bloody bring him back here, and kill him again." Stated and irate Ethan, as the pair neared there final destination.

Sure enough there silent prays, had been answered for their lied, an unconscious Danny Fenton.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Both Ethan and tucker rush to Danny's aid, and hope they aren't too late._

Ethan: I think I can check his pulse, my sister taught me how.

_With that Ethan, got on his knees and put to fingers on Danny's pulse point, to find a strong and lively beat._

Ethan: he's gonna be fine, he's just unconscious.

Tucker: oh thank fucking god, I thought I had lost him. We're like brothers you know, we've known each other since preschool. I'm glad he's okay.

Ethan: I can't believe I'm saying this, and if you tell him I will firmly deny it, but I'm glad he's okay to.

_And with that the two begin to wait in silence, for their friend and temporary ally to wake up, so they could continue there mission._

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sam's room**

_Sam lays back on her bed has she, watches TV. to try to get her mind off Danny. She flips to the news and is horrified, by the current story._

Tiffany snow: hi this is tiffany snow, in our neighboring state Wisconsin, an unexplainable thing happened. Write across the Stateline of Illinois and Wisconsin, a plane crashed. Apparently according to the victims, a storm came out of nowhere. It made it hard to see, and there was also a 17 car pileup.

The plane is now identified, has the Dawson families family jet. It is unknown who was flying it, and the likelihood of survivors is little to none. We can all assume whoever was in that plain is dead and gone, we also morn the lives, of the victims of the seventeen car pileup.

There is one survivor out of the 64, which is a minor of ten years, and we are not allowed to release any information about the girl, she is to be taken in to a group home to await adoption, or for another family member…

* * *

**(a/n: okay here's the deal:**

Talking= regular writing

Sam's way of speaking= underlined

**Telekinesis= bold**

_Italics= writing on paper)_

* * *

Sam: oh no, it isn't true, it isn't true, oh dear god no, not Danny not Danny!

_For the first time the young girl made words appear on her own arm, because no one else could possibly understand. A knock was heard, from the other side of the door. If she could have the heartbroken Goth would have, screamed "get the fuck out!"._

_She couldn't though, and it seemed as if she never would again. the door soon opened, to reveal jazz and sage. The girl cynically scowled in their direction, but they ignored it._

Jazz: good news, Danny isn't dead, none of them are Danny used his ghost powers, to safely land the plane, there all alive.

_The tears on the Goth's face, seemed to instantly dry, as she heard the heart fixing news_

Sam: oh my god! You don't know how much this means to me, I'm ecstatic!

_**Sage: **_**she said she's super excited! **_**I'm really glad Ethan's okay!**_

**Jazz: me too, I'm really glad tuck's okay. Isn't it great to be in love?**

Sam: as cliché as this sounds, there's nothing greater in the world. I never and I mean never, thought I'd say that, I guess with Danny no rules apply.

**Sage: Sam said "as cliché as this sounds, there's nothing greater in the world. I never and I mean never, thought I'd say that, I guess with Danny no rules apply. **_**"I've never dated Ethan, but I know he's the one it's just like-**_

Sam: you've been dating all along, you just never realized it.

**Sage: Sam said "you've been dating all along, you just never realized it. "**_**Yes exactly.**_

* * *

**Sam's pov**

Just like that, the three of us just sat there, as if the curse didn't exist as if we were living our lives. Ever since the curse we've hid, in fear of Helen. I think that's what she wanted. It's the worst for me; I had accepted my fate long ago.

Even before I realized it I had. So for me it's another bump in the road, but for jazz, and sage it's a whole another story. They never said it, but they know as well as I do, this whole thing, it's my fault.

Things have to end as has they start, it started with me and it will have to end with me. That's what love is, all love its sacrifice it's caring about the other person, more than you do yourself. So sitting there that night, I made a decision, and rash as it may be, I made and I wouldn't go back.

Helen wanted me and me she would get… for that moment though I just there and continued to talk, and laugh and reminisce with my "sisters". Right then that's all that that mattered.

Later on I would take matters, into my own hands. This had gone on long enough; I had had an epiphany, the first one since I became Sam, instead of Samantha. This one was different though, this was a dangerous epiphany, one that would change everything.

"It was worth it though, this was my mess, and my responsibility so it would end has it had started" I thought that day I was wrong though, it would end way different…

* * *

**Meanwhile at the grassy hill**

_Tucker and Ethan, sit by Danny's comatose form as the young hero begins to stir._

Tucker: Ethan I think he's waking up!

Ethan: well, it's about bloody time!

Danny: well this is nice to wake up to.

_Came the ghost boy's, slightly groggy sarcastic reply._

Danny: how'd you find me anyway?

Tucker: I texted jazz, and she answered! She threw this device called the boooooomereang, and it leads us right to you.

_Tucker then looked at Ethan, and cleared his throat, hoping he would say something. Ethan gave a deep sigh, before he spoke._

Ethan: look, well I know we don't see eye to eye, but if were gonna help the girls, we need you to.

Danny: well then, I call a truce.

Ethan: deal

_With those words the pair shook hands, and walk to the nearest but stop. It was in Hilliard Park, and from there it would take them to Beloit Wisconsin, where Angela lived. Once the trio got to the park, the boarded the bus with the 100 dollar bill, they found in the glove compartment of the plane. Then they were on their way to Beloit. Once they got off at the six stop in Beloit, they walked to the neighborhood where Angela lived._

_Once in the neighborhood they searched for her address, once found they approached the door, and swiftly knocked. Prior to this, they had agreed that they would tell her, they were from the "family tree" agency, this was an agency they made up, to question angela, about the answers they needed._

_They proceeded to knock for a good five minutes, and has they were about to give up, a near sixty year old woman answered the door. Three were shocked to say the least, the woman was nothing like they expected._

_They had expected some old hag out of a fairy tale, this woman resembled a sweet old grandmother baking cookies, and crying every now and then about her laid to rest husband, whom she loved very much._

_Nevertheless they opened their mouths to speak when addressed._

Angela: can I help you boys?

Danny: um I think so are you, Angela luxfield?

Angela: well if I'm not, I'll have to get a new driver's license. Is there anything I can do for you boys?

Tucker: yes actually were with this…

Angela: I can't, buy anything to day boys…

Danny: no you we are a charity based organization, for the elderly. We make family tree's and send them to the elderly so they can, see other families having fun times, and reminisce.

Angela: oh well I just love charity, organizations I'd love to help. Why don't you just come in, I was baking some cookies, why don't you have one.

Tucker: I'm all for it!

Angela: doesn't your mom cook for you, when you visit her?

Ethan: actually, she's dead, all our mothers are.

_The young boy said, looking at the floor lost in his memories._

Angela: oh you poor dears, here come sit in the kitchen have as many cookies, and as much, tea as you'd like while we talk.

_The three wasted no time fixing their plates, and took a seat at the table once they finished._

Tucker: now remember we took a poll with the old—

Danny: Elderly people and they said they want really blunt stories, so don't hold back just, be as blunt as you can.

Ethan: so, where did you grow up, and who did you grow up with.

Angela: my mom and aunt, my dad died when I was very young. I had 7 sisters, I was the youngest. We had such a beautiful life, it was as if no harm could come to us. That was until

_The woman paused, and let a few tears slide down her face, before continuing._

Angela: I was, walking threw a lone ally way and well, this worried man he had yellow teeth, and a haggard appearance, there was no one to hear my cries for help. He knew that and so did I…

* * *

**Flashback**

_A 17 year old Angela, walks threw a lone ally way as her attacker approaches._

Benny: hey beautiful

_With that the young woman began to run, for the life of her, but her predator just laughed._

Benny: look girl, no body's around to hear your screams, this is gonna go my way.

_Young Angela began to cry, for she knew the man before her was write, he was gonna hurt her, and she could do nothing about it._

Angela: please I beg of you, don't hurt me, I'm only 17 I have so much more life to live-

_The young man laughed nonchalantly, the proceeded to strike her to the ground._

Benny: your begging is pathetic, just hold still. I'm gonna let you live your life, I'm just gonna have some fun first.

Angela: what are you gonna do to me?

Benny: now come on angie, you can't be that naïve.

_The woman gasped, and then again tried to run, but the cruel man struck her to the ground again. He then leaned in and put his cigarettes tasting lips, to her sweet innocent ones…_

* * *

**Angela's house present time**

_Tears had begun, to spill down Angela's check's at the memory._

Angela: then I'm sure you know what happened after that, I was never the same again. I went home sore and could barely walk, that night. The next day I filed a report to the police, and they said they'd notify me, when they found him.

He had a ski mask on, so I had no description for them, but they had his dna. I had a rape kit. Soon enough my worst fears had been realized, my special friend didn't come that month. That's when I knew I was pregnant, with the devil's child.

I had it, 9 months later. During the sixth month of my pregnancy, they found him. He said his name was skull, that's what they called him on the streets. His real name was benny jones. He wasn't the monster I expected him to look; in all honestly he was rather cute.

Beauty is only skin deep though, in actuality he was the devil ,and the child I was forced to carry was the devil's child. I was able to talk to him, I just asked him why.

* * *

**Flashback**

_A pregnant young angela, sits down on the visitors side of the glass, at the prison._

Angela: why…

Benny: I'm sorry

_He said has his lips, twisted in to a cruel smirk. He gave out a rough chuck as he continued, to look her up and down._

Benny: you've gained weight baby, why'd you go and ruin that figure.

Angela: you basterd! I need to know, why why me, why at all. Youre nice looking, you could have any girl, why force your self on me, please tell me why.

_She said as tears began to slip down her cheecks once more._

Benny: I'd been watching you, you had everything. You were born with a goddamn silver spoon in your mouth. A beautiful girl, from a weathly chirtain family, money to burn. I was born, with nothing not a penny to my name. I had no father, my mother had died and I had to raise myself.

Is that fair, no so you see sweetheart, I had to make it fair.

Angela: you are a monster, you don't deserve the water fom the sewers, you horrid excuse for a man. I want you die and go to hell, and rot and burn, and be condemned.

_The woman screamed, and she left but not without noticing the evil smirk that still lay upon, her atackers face._

* * *

**Present time angela's house**

_Tears were flowing more freely, down the slightly elderly woman's face._

Angela: I knew I couldn't set his fate, so I had to do what was right, and set this demon I was carring. I had to make sure she never, was happy and never got anything she wanted. She needed to be absolutely miserable, like the demon she was.

Ethan: how did you treat her.

Angela: she only was allowed to eat, a half a cup of raw oatmeal a day. I'd only but her three outfits a year. I made sure she was living in hell. I know that it may sound bad, but

Tucker: she was partly yours too-

_Angela slowly got up from her seat, as she inched toward tucker, and clapped him hard across the face._

Angela: HOW DARE YOU! SHE WAS BORN A DEMON, A MONSTER; I AM NO PART OF THAT!

Tucker: i-I'm sorry miss luxfield, I didn't mean a-any harm.

Angela: I'm sorry, I had to do that, but you just have to know, that I'm the good guy.

Danny: what happened after, she turned 18.

Angela: I changed the locks, and she wasn't allowed to come home, ever again.

Tucker: did Helen, have a criminal record.

Angela: oh she had all sorts of records, criminal mental everything you can name.

Ethan: helen had, mental issues.

Angela: yes, I remember I got a call from an institution when she was 19, asking me to pay for the treatment she needed. Apparently she had been 51/50, for trying to tell the police, about the curse I placed on her. You're not affiliated with the law, cause if you are I'll deny the curse.

Ethan: no were our own organizations, the things you say are confidential.

Angela: well good, I've always wanted to, get this off my chest. When Helen was a baby, I placed a curse on her that she'll never get anything that she wanted. It was another way, to remind her that she was a demon.

Danny: was Helen, ever involved in black magic.

Angela: not as far as I know, besides trying to break her own spell.

Tucker: would you say, that youre an expert in black magic.

Angela: we I damn well should be, I've read almost every book, there is about the matter.

_All three boys shared a knowing look, as he ethan began to speak._

Ethan: this may be slightly off topic, but I actually have a black magic question.

Angela: oh I'm so excited, young people who I can teach all I know.

Ethan: do you know how to break a spell?

Angela: I don't have things wrinkles for my heath, I can could break any spell, more or less.

Tucker: well you see, we have some, you know "friends", that are under this spell, and

Angela: and you want to know how to break it, well my belief is that a spell should never, be casted on a nice person. I'm sure any girl you boys would pick out would, be totally unworthy of such treatment. I'll help you, do you have the words?

_Then tucker fished a paper out of his pocket, and handed it to the old woman. She put on her glasses a she began to read._

_My beauty divine, I give you what's mine, as I will unattached to the world, I shall be permanently. I open my mouth there shall be no sound coming out .I open my eyes but see nothing but black .my hearing is lack, my beauty divine I now hand to you what once was mine…._

_Think of it has a token, for my spirit you have broken. take what was mine, and nothing shall beauty divine ,take all that is mine, there is no escape, unless I am saved, by the one who's not pure ,but just as broken has I ,lays down his heart ,but if not I shall die.._

_Angela: well this is a tricky one, this spell is met for one, and you say it is one three girls. So the original girl it was met for must either sacrifice her life. Or the girls mate must give his heart, a literal heart, the organ. Or you must find three jars that contain the senses each of them have lost, break them and the spell will break has well._

_All three of these will work, but you got to pick one, and hurry._

_Ethan: why hurry._

_Angela: there's a time limit, when was the spell cast._

_Tucker: two years ago on Halloween._

_Angela: well then you must break the spell, before midnight this Halloween, or it's permanent, and the original girl who the spell was cast on, dies._

_Danny: NO! Halloween is a week away, Sam can't die there has to be another way._

_Angela: you have time, you have to choose young phantom, that's what life is all about._

_Danny: how did you-_

_Angela: I synced you, I've been around supernatural energy for so long, and it's easy to spot._

_Tucker: so wait all along, you knew who we were, and why we were her._

_Angela: well I don't get these, wrinkles for nothing. Hurry, my daughter's determined, please honor my one request._

_Danny: anything!_

_Angela: don't kill her, I was young and foolish, she was a beautiful baby girl, my daughter. I have made a monster out of her._

_Ethan: do you know if, Helen had any children._

_Angela: yes Taylor luxfield, a still born._

_Danny: any more_

_Angela: no that's all…_

_Ethan: what do you know about a Samantha, luxfield now Dawson._

_Angela: I've seen her on the news, she look's an awful lot like the mansons to._

_Tucker: the Manson's?_

_Ethan: a family big in amity park, they died around the time we were born. The woman died giving birth, and the man hung himself. The child was never found._

_Tucker: oh my god, what if._

_Danny: it's not likely…_

_Angela: Helen used to be a nurse. at that hospital, where it happened._

_Ethan: do you think she could've…_

_Angela: I always kept tabs on her; she was pregnant with Taylor, the night she lost Taylor, and the next thing I knew the Manson story was out. I always suspected, that she did it, but I never could bring myself, to try an remedy the situation._

_Danny: why not!_

_Angela: because she was my little girl, my baby I had caused her enough pain, and sorrow, I couldn't, I just couldn't._

_Tucker: wait I don't understand, a minute ago, you slapped me for calling her your, daughter now you're asking us not to kill her._

_Angela: I had to make it look real; an old lady's got to get her fun from somewhere._

_Tucker: good job that hurt._

_Angela: next time, you boys need a better cover story, a family tree organization. Youth today, I swear. Now go on, you haven't got much time, once she gets word you three are alive, things will get a lot harder._

_Ethan: we don't have transportation back._

_Angela: take my car, there's gas money in the glove compartment, bring it back once this is all over._

_Danny: count on it miss luxfield, and thank you._

_Angela: you're welcome, now go._

_And with that the three trotted out, to get the car, and journey back home. The now alone elderly woman, picked up and old photo, of helen. And let more tear fall down her face._

_Angela: oh Helen, mama's so sorry I was young and stupid, and mama was wrong, I 'm so sorry, baby, mama's sorry…_

* * *

_**Sam's pov**_

_This had gone on long enough, and I had had an dangerous epiphany. So I was gonna try and be the hero, I just couldn't live with the silent guilt anymore. Thinking that Danny was dead that morning, made me realizes that hope may not return._

_He could die at any given moment, and Helen knew that. I couldn't put him in danger to, if Helen wanted me, she could have me. I had nothing to lose, I was far from invincible and I knew that._

_That night though I didn't care, things had shifted in my view. I had to take care of the people, who always took care of me. This was my chance to; finally pay back all those times, the people in my life made sacrifices for me._

_So at that moment, I didn't care what was coming toward me. I just knew I had to stop Helen, she'd so anything to get to me. So like the fool I had become that night, I walked down, to the dungeon._

_It didn't look any different, besides the 20 TV's lined up like a mall security sector. I realized to my horror, that those TV's were connected to hidden cameras, in all the rooms of the house. The alter; that she used to cast her spells was still in the same place._

_The chalk drawn circle was still there, and could almost remember going to stand there. My smile was beaming, with naivety and stupidity. I just stood there for that moment in time, taking in my surroundings, as I mentally prepared my self for helen._

* * *

**(a/n: hey I do not own hit me with your best shot my pat benatar)**

* * *

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me

_She liked to break people down, every single ounce of them. It was probably a hobbie of heres but I was ready now, I wasn't afraid anymore that night, I was read to take whatever she had._

That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!

_She can do what she wants to me, but I had to stand up for myself, I could do it do anyone else now I t was time to face the big guns._  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

_Her shots were hard and met to kill, but I was Sam Dawson damnit, and was built for the journey not just the mile._

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's O.K., see if I care!

_She was a snake and they never play fair, it was all a game for her. She liked tearing people down, but I'd had enough. She could me with me, from this town to rome. Not danny you mess with danny you have hell to pay._

Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!

_Lets just see if she is has tough has she thinks, now I know I cant love her, I'll never exactly hate her, but I can never love her._

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

_And that she would._

_I soon heard footsteps approaching, and I knew it was the final countdown. Step after step she took it got more real. I wait until she got at the bottom, to turn towards her and smirk._

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Helen walked briskly towards sam and clapped her face, and her booming voice began to speak._

Helen: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!

_Sam smirked for a moment, before she raised he hand and slapped Helen right back._

Sam: this is my house and I'll go where I please. All my life you have dictatied and bullied me, and I've never known why. In all honestly I still don't, but I don't need to! I know what you've done, in wisconsin. You've hurt all those people, and for what, for me! Well you have me, fine you got what you wanted, leave sage and jazz and Danny and tucker and Ethan alone, and I'll be yours forever.

Helen: well well well, look who's picked up a back bone. Are you crazy, you're giving up your life for this boy, he's gonna hurt you. I'll tell you something, Samantha with my magic I can do anything.

I could change time so, he never murdered all those people and he and jazz are just one big happy family. You think he'd give that up for you. What are you, some cynical mute little prisoner? You're not even that pretty… oh but don't my word for it, I'll make you a little deal. I'll be you for three days, if I can get Danny to say the words, "I'd rather have you than anyone" I'll kill everyone you love.

If not and he sees right through my façade I'll personally, take your curse away. Deal.

Sam: don't you dare double cross me!

Helen: I wouldn't dream of it dear, oh and the best part, while I'm you I'll give you your voice back. Aren't I sweet?

Sam: you just kill me; if he says it you just kill, leave the rest alone.

Helen: well if you're dead, how are you going to stop me, from killing them as well?

Sam: that's the deal, got it.

Helen: fine, now shake my hand.

_She said with two fingers crossed behind her back, as Sam made the worst mistake of her life, and shook Helen's hand. Immediately a glowing surrounded the both of them, and then the light died down. Two things were different about the pair, Helen looked identical to Sam, and Sam could speak once more._

Sam: holy shit you- oh my god I can speak!

Helen: yup and look like, a cynical prisoner.

Sam: you have my power?

Helen: yeah switch-a-roos are fun. Oh and one tiny thing I forgot to mention, if I'm gonna be you, you to stay down here.

Sam: what no, that isn't fair.

Helen: life isn't sweetie, I wonder if danny is fun bed.

Sam: don't you dare!

Helen: one for the money, two for the show 3 to get ready, and 4 to go!

_And with that helen disappeared from the room leaving a distraught sam, to break in to tears._

Sam: oh god, what have I done.

_Mission 4 confromation:complete_

**(a/n: this is the new chapter so i hope you like it**


	15. when we need a hero

**A/n: hey guys I'm back and if any of you guys read back in the day: ember McLain, and hated it I do not blame you. Which is why I'm redoing it, I will let you guys know when I'm finished, I would advise you do not check it put until then, however feel free to. Have any of you checked out the face book because I really been trying to make it nice for you guys it lets you know when I will update soon, and lots of other things, please check it out I'm begging you.**

**I do not own anything reconsible including the character's these characters's dress up as for Halloween, nor do I own Danny phantom, (c) butch hartman**

**I not responsible for the trauma you will suffer from it. I have gotten better at my writing since then, so that's why, I'm re doing it, and if you did read it and like it, which is unlikely. It's different, same basis obviously, but it's more detail and more quality if I do say so myself.**

**Also if you did read it, you will remember the sequel I promised, which is going to be started once I finish, re doing the original. The sequel will be about Johnny and kitty's story, and is called we shall never part.**

**Alright let's get this show on the road. Also I will stop doing the previously on, if that's okay because it takes up a lot of space, and makes me think I've written way more than I actually have. So instead I think I'll add in some quotes, that protean to the story.**

**So on with the show**

**Chapter 15: when we need a hero**

* * *

As long as the world is turning and spinning, we're gonna be dizzy and we're gonna make mistakes. ~Mel Brooks

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Once Helen had disappeared, from the dungeon she reappeared in Sam's room. Wind began to gust through the room, as the woman made her final spell.

Helen: quod est ut suus 'supponitur esse diebus tribus donec halloween dare puella unum dorsum ejus conspéctu et da puella duo retro aures suas sed cum horologii percutit XII halloween nox multis meis yearsof opus veniet ad finem, sicut Samantha Manson mordere pulverem theres non modo, quod spiritum dabit animam suam propter eam tanto aeternum perituraque haec erit parvulus primus TRUDO cognovimus non facere tractat de me

She spoke it with such fury, her eyes glowed an evil glint. It glowed so evil; it put Satan's to shame. She pulled out Sam's phone that was now in her pocket. She quickly held down number 4 on speed dial, and soon a shocked yet manly voice answered.

"Hello" it stated, practically in disbelief, one he saw the caller id. "hey Danny, it's me the curse is broken, thank you, I knew you wouldn't let me down." With these words, the half ghost shivered, he hadn't done anything, and he knew, so who did.

First things first, he had to admit the fact that, it wasn't him who had broken the curse.

"I didn't do anything, Sam" he stated his voice wavering, she then sighed her best attempt, at a loving sigh and begin to speak. "It doesn't matter who did it, it's broken and all is right. Now I want you to come over here, and spend some time with me."

Who was the young boy to argue with that, he had told the truth and if it didn't matter to her, he would try to pretend, it didn't matter to him either. With that Danny had hung up the phone, and delivered the surreal news to, his car mates.

They were shocked to say the least, it was unbelievable, perfect indescribably, and that's what worried them. They pushed it off as just being nervously happy, but underneath they knew belied a greater truth. After several more hours, of uncomfortable riding in an old car, they finally arrived at the Dawson's house.

It scared but shocked the two, that the dream they had been dreaming, for the past two years, was finally a reality, and for Danny even though, it hadn't been nearly as long, he felt the same way. Three slowly removed they themselves, from the car only be brutally hugged, by their significant other.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Breathless Ethan Danny and tucker, are being smothered by their girlfriends, or in Ethan's case almost girlfriend._

Ethan: sage, I've waited to years for this moment, and I have to tell you something.

_The girl before him, just smiled a knowing smile, and pressed her lips, toward the boy before her. Once said boy realized, that his longtime dream was coming true, he kissed back, with just as much passion. Unfortunately they had to come up for air, as they broke apart; they put the tops of their forehead, together and smiled on cue._

Sage: what that you're in love with me, well I'm in love with you two.

Ethan: good, so will you ya know uh erm be my steady, uh ya know erm girlfriend.

Sage: yes, I will

_She said as tears of joy came to eyes, and Ethan smiled as he licked the tears, trickling down her pale cheeks .of course the moment was ruined, once the pair remembered that they were in their driveway, with two other couples._

_Of course on cue they both blush, and Ethan takes the time, to clear his throat._

Ethan: well, um were together.

_Danny chuckled; maybe he and Ethan weren't so different after all, the way he got so nervous around, and about, showed Danny that maybe, just maybe they weren't so different after all. This prompted room, for tucker's highly sarcastic remark._

Tucker: finally I've been screaming get a room, for a good twenty minutes.

_With the exclusion, of Ethan and sage, everyone in the group began, laughing and Helen, in her shapshifted body, of what was believed to be Sam, pretended to laugh._

Ethan: well me, and my girlfriend gonna go inside.

_Ethan said, his hands still locked with sage's as they entered the house, and the door closed behind them._

Jazz: us too right tuck.

_Wasting no time arguing the second couple followed each other in side, to make up for two years, unbeknownst to them that their struggles weren't quite over. Helen then lead, Danny up to Sam's room._

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

It was three days from Halloween, and from the competition of the deal, Sam had made with Helen. Over the course of the next three days, jazz and tucker, began to resume their lives. On the other hand, Ethan and sage began to build their new lives, they say ignorance is bliss.

In the couple's bliss, the 5 (including Danny) had forgotten that Helen was nowhere to be found. So the days went on quickly as Helen made excuses, as why to not have sex with Danny, and the others to couple's made up excuses, to have sex with each other.

Soon enough, the day Helen had been anticipating, had finally arrived she was egger, to finally have it over and done with. Since life was back to normal, well amity park's version of normal, sage and jazz dressed up for Halloween, and by default Helen but a costume on Sam's body.

The real Sam however, was left than fortunate. The sound proof dungeon, ensured no one could hear her screams, and the lack of food in the dingy room, left her starving. Of course she was bored as well, but that was the least of her worries.

The cold in the room underneath the house was cold and dark, of course there were lighter down there, so Sam decided to make a fire. But when she was ready to light it, a burnt looking piece of jewelry, caught her eye.

The young girl picked it up out of curiosity, figuring out that it was a locket. Now of course the fire was long forgotten, her curiosity was certainly pegged. She began dusting the soot off of it with her fingernails, once the face was clean enough; she saw something that shocked her.

Engraved in the necklace, was the name Pamela Manson. This struck a bolt in her; everyone had heard the stories, the young filthy rich couple, and air to billions of dollars. The first time she had heard the story, it pegged her interest, I mean in modern times, it wasn't likely for a woman to die while giving child birth.

I mean the father's death was understandable; he loved his wife, and wanted to make sure, they wouldn't part even in death. The odd thing though, was there was never an autopsy done on the woman, because you need a body for that, Pamela's was stolen.

Not to mention the child, on minute it was there, and the next gone along with Pamela's body, and Pamela's necklace. The police determined who ever had the necklace was Pamela's kidnapper, and Samantha's kidnapper.

Of course Sam knew her mother was cruel, but a murderer and a kidnapper, of course not, she thought. Then she thought, my name is Samantha, could I be, no, the girl thought as she pushed the thought, from her mind.

She had the locket, and she had a daughter named Samantha, what if Helen wasn't her mother, what if all this time, her mother was death and she had been living with a monster. To further intrigue her accusation, Sam opened the lock to reveal to smiling faces.

They couldn't have been, no older than there early twenties, so much life to live. The man had blond hair, and Sam's nose the woman had strawberry blond, and the majority of Sam's features. There was a third piece to the locket a woman in the middle, she was older maybe early 50's, she was Jewish woman with salt and pepper hair, who was the splitting image, of what an age progression photo of Sam would look like. That's when she knew, that's when she snapped all this time, she trusted Helen, defended her!

She had no reason to, Helen wasn't her mother, and she was nothing but a demon from hell, a monster a soulless heartless thing! Sam was furious, a fire no longer needed to be lighted, a fire was inside Sam, and she couldn't even see straight, she was furious!

* * *

**(A/n: I do not own this song this is blame by collective soul I do not own in no way shape or form)**

* * *

The girl couldn't take it anymore, she spied Helen's black magic alter and flipped it over, crashing it into the wall, vials, and glasses and talismans filled with blood, and bones and feathers, and other things used for black magic, splattered all over the walls.

She begin smashing everything, that could be smashed in the room, once she was finished the room, looked like modern day ruins. The girl breathed angryly like a beast, and a few bestial tears, slipped down her beat red face.

She screamed loud, a scream that held all the anger she had, from all the times she had loved Helen, cared for even though, she was degraded and abused in return. This scream was scream of epic portions, to and untrained hear, it could have bloody well rivaled her boyfriend's ghostly wail.

Once she let it all out, she collapsed in a fetal position, and in a hushed whisper voice, the teen begin to sing.

Sam: You pushed me down  
For all the world to see  
I guess that's your price  
For my loyalty  
So while you're tasting sin  
And swallowing pain  
Don't look at me  
To take your blame

When you're willing to render  
To the guilt you concede  
When truth is your reason  
Then lay that blame on me  
When you unveil a conscience  
And with peace you agree  
When love is your constant  
Then lay that blame on me

You lay me out  
In hopes that I'd wilt away  
But strength rained down  
And love provided shade  
So while the pageant of lies  
Still glow from your tongue  
Don't blame me for  
Your Kingdom Come

Question your answers  
Truth has no anger  
Gather up your words  
Redemption now offered

Before no matter how hard Sam tried, she could never truly, hate Helen but now all things had changed. She could now, get revenge for she was no longer scared. She was free, to finally have her life.

When Helen's alter was destroyed, she knew her body she had made, to look like Sam was looking week. She had to move quickly, she had to Danny to say it now. It was mid-day, and of course a Friday, so later on the gang, would show up at the school dance…or so they thought.

Tucker and jazz were dressed mortician and Gómez from the Adam's family; sage and Ethan were dressed as Aladdin and jasmine, and Danny and Helen, in Sam's fake body of course, were Clark Kent and Lois lane. This were about to go from a calm and happy, to very very awry.

Helen lead Danny, into the living room, it was a quiet place, where she could trick the clueless boy into doing what she wanted. Once there she pressed him against the wall, and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, she whispered seductively in his ear.

"I want you to say, I'd rather I have you than anyone." Her eyes bore right into his. Of course he was a little taken a back; Sam wasn't one, for the whole seduction temptress. Of course they both enjoyed rough sex, but you know that's a different story.

He thought, and then came to a risky conclusion; he then said "you know I'd rather have _Sam_ than anyone." Then the young boy, paused as Helen breath hitched in her throat. "But you're not her, are you" he stated matter of factly.

Helen let a cruel smirk, fall across her lips as she shapeshifed, back to her own self, still holding Danny pressed against the wall." I'm shocked, Samantha was right, she said you'd be able to tell the difference, to bad I'm gonna have to kill now, you know, you're cute."

She stated mockingly, with a hint of seduction in her voice. Danny wasted no time changing into his alter ego, and charging his ecto ray, holding it like a glowing green ball in his hands. "Where is she, you bitch!" he screamed, voice practically at the top of his lungs.

The cruel woman remained scared, the fact of a ghost boy readies to obliviate her, struck little to no, cords with her. The smirk still remained on her face, and she still held him pressed to the wall. He had had enough, and blasted her to the wall, opposite to the one they were at.

Helen smirked still getting up from the floor, as Danny flew toward her ready, to strike another blow. "go ahead phantom, but remember I'm the only one who knows where Sam is, and just between you and me," she paused and then whispered "the curse isn't really broken"

"You lying bitch where she is! I'll kill you I swear to god, if one hair on her head is harmed!" Danny screamed as he continued, to kick her in the stomach. "no I'm serious, it will be either broken, or impossible to brake at midnight tonight" she said as she let out an evil chuckle and finished "at midnight if you don't break it, Sam dies, and jazz will be blind, and sage with be death forever.

Out of curiosity where's you're witty banter, I've seen you on TV, you're actually kind of funny" this angered him, just looking upon her face infuriated him, he hated her with every fiber of his being. He gave her swift punch, to the nose shockingly no blood came out."

Helen just smiled evilly "oh how cute, you think that I can bleed, don't you?" he looked at the woman, as if she had grown two heads, and bunched her again. "You want to why, I can't bleed cause, and I'm a demon. Don't you know my mother, soul my soul to the devil when I was a baby, I do she reminded me of it every day."

She spoke as she glared at him, he punched her again, and still no blood came, this is when he knew Helen was telling the truth.

"Yep, she believed that I was evil, so that's I became. Look I want to make this more fun. How about I send you, to relive a bunch of painful memories, for til 11:55 and… well you know the rest."

With that, Danny just smiled and said "you know you just told me how to defeat you right, demon or no demon, you still in a human body until you die, you can get up, you're to soar." he stated as he left the room, and not a moment later, with a jar of table salt and a piece of chalk. He noticed Helen squirming, what he said was true, she couldn't move, until her body regained strength.

Before she could try anything sneaky, he began drawing a circle with ancient letters inside it, and inside that were several overlapping shapes that made something like a star. Inside the star were another circle and another circle inside that circle.

Then inside the inner circle was another set of symbols, and in side that was drawing of a scorpion. This design is otherwise known as the devil's trap, if anything demonic is put inside, it's trapped. Before laying a circle of table salt, around the devil's trap, he first hit Helen with another ghost ray.

Once the salt was laid, he put Helen inside the circle and smirked. "you see you shouldn't have told me, your little secret, my ex-girlfriend Paul was into this sort of stuff, she knew anything there was about defeating, anything supernatural, me I really didn't care. She taught me how to draw this, this is a devil's trap, and you're going nowhere bitch."

Helen then smirked again, and began speaking something Danny, couldn't understand. "mittere hoc puero retro ad alium respicere, praeteritum hoc erit durare usque undecim quinquaginta quinque tonight" the wind howled through the room, hustling and bustling blowing dishes and chairs, this way and that. Soon right under Danny's feet a tornado appeared.

It carried him, off to an unknown place, and it was too late to stop it. Only a miracle could save Sam now, everyone needed a miracle, or perhaps just a hero would do.

* * *

**a/n: okay I feel god awful, this shit short chapter is what I gave you after all this waiting, I truly apologize, I am in competition for my acting and writing it's just a local completion I do for fun and if I when my local I get to go to Florida. Nothing big, I'm so sorry I t takes a lot of practice so this is the best I could do, pretty soon you guys will get an, price for Danny update, oh I did some running from the grime cover art, but I have to upload it which I haven't yet.**

**You guys probably have questions about this chapter, so feel free to ask I'll get back to you, also if you want Latin translations for the spells ask me, or look it up on Google translate. I got to go practice my monologue, I sincerely apologize see ya real soon.**


	16. looking back

**A/n: hey guys I'm back I sincerely apologize for the long ass wait. As I stated before I was in an acting competition, and I had to study very hard for it. So now today was the competition, and I am free to finally start on this update.**

**So I'm sure if you guys remember Paul or Paulette Reynolds, Danny's first girlfriend, with navy blue hair and neon orange eyes. She will be playing a role in this chapter. DxS phans do not despair I am not pairing them together in anyway, she is just hear so Danny won't be taking to himself this whole chapter.**

**For those of you if any, are unclear about it, Helen sent Danny to a dimension, where he can see the events of his life from afar. He can't talk or communicate with any of the people, in a way he's kind of in his own sub consciousness.**

**So yeah now that everything is cleared up, let's get on with the show. Btw have any of you checked out my face book, because I did and still am, working extremely hard on it, please look at it. You don't have to add me, it's not a personal Facebook, and it's one simply for this account, of my fanfiction. Keeping you posted on updates, asking you about future stories.**

**Please check it out, it would mean the world to me.**

**Also on another note, please review. Let me know what you think critique my grammar, and such, even a simple good job, or such. Also has I'm sure you can tell this story is coming to an end, in a few chapters, or such. These past few chapters are the rising action, and I'm rising up to the climax, which will be soon.**

**Anyway on with**

* * *

**Chapter 16: looking back**

Oh yes, the past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it… or learn from it

~rafliki from the lion king

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Helen Dawson, lay dismembered, in a trap that held her captive. She couldn't even touch the circle, or it would burn her like fire. She was defeated, but snakes always slither away, her trap was already set. The only one, who could save the girls, was trapped in his own, memories.

When he would get back, he would have five minutes, exactly and only five minutes, and if he couldn't figure out how, to break it by then, it would be permanent. Jazz and sage would have to live their lives forever disabled and Sam would never live her life at all.

It was all on him, it all revolved around his action. He had no knowledge of how to even begin to break it. There's an old saying, you have to know where you've been, to know where you're going. Danny didn't want to remember where he had been, he wanted to forget it.

He wanted to run, from his pain, and hope it wouldn't follow him. He couldn't run from it. It was behind him, but it still stuck with him, and it forever would, just like a shadow. He needed to realize what happened to him, happened and that was fact, and it would forever be.

He had the choice if he would continue, to let his past hold him captive. He had the choice to free himself. That was the only way, to fix his life and the lives of those around him. He would have to embrace his dark pass, and use it to make him stronger, rather than to make him bitter.

In truth both Fenton siblings, had been blind for two years. Jazz hadn't been able to see but see all along, could truly see, more than any person with perfect sight. Danny on the other hand, and been truly blind, to all the things around him.

He had been so bitter, and caught up on the past, that it was hard to see, even the possibility of a bright future ahead of him. It was hard for him, to feel deserving of the things he did have. He had got so lost into his bitterness, that he had grown to hate who he had become.

He was always snapping at his friends, and feeling worthless, in truth he had become not only a fallen hero, but her had become, a coward. He was a hero; he had flown all over, in the two years of solitude. Even though, he was slowly dying inside, he flew, and saved, and helped people, because he was the only one who could.

He never saw himself has the hero; he did what he did, because it was the right thing to do. He had saved countless, lives. Then he ran, from his life, from his heroics, like a coward he ran, from everything. He had become a selfish coward.

He never really realized when it happened, when he really fell. I suppose he was falling all along, but at the same time he was floating. He was dying, but at the same time he was living. He had always been a contraction, within himself. Way before, the accident, he was always a wide contradiction.

It was right verses, wrong, he was good versus evil, purity, verses corruption, he was two people yet he was one, he the one and only Danny Fenton/phantom. He was himself, and that's all he could ever be, that's all he could ever do.

He could only be himself, and he could only do his best. He just hoped it was good enough.

His first memory was the day he met matt nelson. The young boy hadn't yet awaked, but when he did he would get one hell of a surprise.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

One minute, I had defeated, Helen and the next, she was smirking at me, and sending me, and speaking some language, I didn't understand, then soon as she stops speaking, I knew things weren't going as I planned. She just looked at me, with this "I beat you", look in her eyes.

A great, and strong wind, hustled through the room. It was blowing all the rooms items, this way and that, and I just stood there, like a dear in the head lights. I tried to fly, out of dodge, but Helens indoor windstorm, was way too strong.

I fought it until my last breath, this wasn't for me, and this was for sam. I needed to see her again, even if was just one last time. At this point I fully believed, Helen's story. I fought the winds as hard as I could, and I could hear Helen's cackling, biting at my ears.

The winds knocked me to my, knees but I kept struggling, to get up, I refused to bow, I would never bow to evil. A tornado that had picked up, broken chairs, and tables and other household items was coming straight toward me. Still I refused to bow, I began to shooting rays, at Helen, but they had no effect on her, now, the winds were protecting her.

In a last ditch effort, to stop the oncoming threat, I used the one, power that was too much, for me, it weaken me, to my very being. I sucked a lucid breath in, and blew out, my ghostly wail. It weakened me, tremendously has always.

I finally had to bow, I could stand up straight. Unfortunately the wail blew Helen, right out of the devils trap, I had freed her. "Idiot" I screamed at myself, "now I'm practically powerless, and she's even more powerful" I scolded in a whisper.

"ventis capere phantasma" she spoke, had no clue what it met, but I knew it was bad knew for me. I had long since reverted back to my human, form. Soon I could assume what it met, when the tornado I had attempted to stop, blew right toward me. I looked up at it, with fear in my eyes, though I tried to mask it.

The fear wasn't for me, rather it was for the girl, that I was in love with, the one that I had failed, I believed. I felt the tornado incase me, as I drifted off, to unconsciousness.

* * *

This is my second time, being unconscious this week, can you spell not my week. I could hear sound, before I opened my eyelids. I only heard one voice, one so familiar, yet so strange. My eyelids were heavy, I struggled to open, them what I saw, was surprising to say the least.

It was Paul, my ex-girlfriend, my dead ex-girlfriend, the one I never could love. She was there standing over me, in all her ghostly glory. She looked practically the same,expect for her hair glowed and so did her eyes. Her skin was a ghastly pale, she was breathtaking, in fact she looked less like a ghost, and more like a guardian angel.

I finally stopped, staring at her and raised myself from the ground, for the first time** I** took in my surroundings. I blinked a few times, to make sure I was, really where I thought I was. It was true I was at yucky elementary, in the year I was a kindergarten student.

It was the day that I had met max nelson. Everything was still; it was as if you pressed the pause button, on a television. The only thing moving was me and the ghost, of Paul. She still hadn't yet spoke, and I was now fully standing on my feet.

For the first time, in 2 years Paul spoke to me.

"hello Danny" she said, in her voices barely a whisper; it was hard to see her this way. I couldn't bring myself, to answer her. She was dead, it was her but she was dead, even after 2 years, it was hard to imagine. I had known her since second grade, but yet here she was, dead.

She still had so much life to live, she never even made it to high school, she never had the chance to truly get over me, and even though I loved her, (although I would never be, in love with her) I felt guilty for her death.

Even though she died of natural causes, I felt as if I let her die. I only let one tear slip down my cheek, through the whole ordeal; the only tear I cried was one. That was all I could produce, it was all she was worth to me, and I hated it. I hated me.

I didn't fight for her life; I just lie down and let her take it. I just lie down, and let cancer eat away at her, I had succumb to cancer, I midst well had of killed her. I didn't visit her, but that one time, sure she said that's what she wanted, but in truth she wanted someone, to grab her and say, "that's not what you want".

I couldn't do that though, I wasn't strong enough. Here she was now, the woman I had practically killed, was before me. She just floated, she was still and unmoving, her chest not rising and falling. Her eyes showing no emotion. She was there, but it wasn't really her.

It was the shell of what she used, to be, the shell of the girl I had known, all those years. She was the true definition of a ghost. I couldn't look at her, no I couldn't bring myself to. It's like looking at the corps of someone, you just murdered.

The body, laying there lifeless, the wind gushing against their skin, the paleness taking over, what was once a healthy color. It wasn't that that brought, the agony, the self-loathing; it was the fact knowing this was all you're doing.

Thinking of the families they left behind, thinking of the lives that are no longer there's. Thinking of what will become of their soul, just thinking, of the life that is now no more, and knowing it's completely and totally, you're fault.

Looking at Paul's ghost was just like that. I was thinking, of the things she'd never do. I was thinking of the one tear I had cried, for her, just thinking about her, which was something I hadn't done, since the day she was something I couldn't bring myself to do.

For the first time in my life, I pitied the ghost I used, to fight. The ones that maybe I would fight again, if I ever get Sam and the others, out of this mess. I pitied them, because I thought of the lives, they two had lost.

Some of the more human seeming ones, I pitied the most. It was true though they were all once alive, once upon a time. Some of them looked so young, and once upon a time, they were probably good people. Ghost like Youngblood, ember McLain, Desiree, klemper, Dora, box ghost, lunch lady ghost, kitty and even Johnny 13, (who left a bad taste in my mouth), crossed my mind, they were the ones, who seemed human, but were sinister.

Of course there's ones, like skulker, nocturne, spectra, Bertrand, vortex, undergrowth, Aragon, technes, walker, bullet (walker's second in command), pariah, fright knight, dark Dan (who I'd never pity), Lydia (freak show's bitch), the ones that were so far gone, but still they were all once human. I still pitied them as I looked at Paul.

For the first time, I thought about the lives they used to have, and the people in those lives. I thought about the dreams that they would never live, the loves they would never enjoy, even the children they would never have.

They once had lives, it was the first time I had ever really thought about it. It shocked me, how could something so human, something that once had life in their eyes, something once so innocent, be so hell bent, on villainy. How could you go, from being a normal everyday person, to being one of the things I had to fight?

I could never even begin to understand, that. I don't understand, that thought process in turning on the morals you once had. I don't understand how you can, be pure evil, and feel no remorse. I could never understand that. Were they like that when they were alive, or after so long, of rotting away in the ghost zone, do your humanity look further and further behind, so much to the point that you feel the undying, unfightable urge to be evil.

If so, how long did Paul have, before she too, became one of them? Was she already, lost could I save her, like I hadn't before? The more I thought, I refused to look at her, and I couldn't. I couldn't acknowledge the lifelessness in her eyes, the pain of being dead, in her eyes, I couldn't.

Why was she even here, how did she even get here. Why now, after two years, of trying to erase her from my memory, why would she send it, straight to hell now. Is she here to taunt me, is she truly, vengeful like the others, now. What the hell is she doing here, I have i.t hard enough, why now, why ever, why me...

I go on and on in my mental rant, the surroundings around us, are still frozen, neither of us, have made a move to acknowledge each other, since she greeted me. We just stand her, across from each other, in complete silence, the tension so thick; you could cut it with a meat clever.

I could feel no air around us, no sight of earth, no realization that we were even in anywhere. Everything had gone blank; I was completely, lost in thought. It had been roughly, 15 minutes since she had spoken, and I still hadn't answered her.

What was there to say, what could I say, I couldn't even look at her. Just standing still here in front of her, I was going crazy; I was literally losing my mind. I knew I had to say something; I couldn't just stand there like a mute.

I had to say something, do something anything really; I just needed to do something.

"hey Paul"

I said lamely, what else could I say, I had no clue I was, completely and utterly confused, I just wanted this moment to be over with. I just wanted to save Sam, and live happily ever after, but of course fate would never be so nice.

I would have to live through this, until Helen's spell was over, and for now Paul was my only companion. Maybe she could share some light, on what the hell was going on here. I had no clue what to expect, especially since Helen's spell wasn't in English. I needed Paul's help, I had deiced. Of course I didn't deserve it, I deserved nothing from her, but I needed it.

If I was to make it, through this I needed her.

"Paul, what's going on here, where are we"

I asked, sternly, silently praying she would answer. "we are in your own sub consciousness, in laments terms in your mind." My jaw dropped at her answer, I thought Helen had sent me back in time, but no these are my memories, I'm looking at y memories.

That left questions unanswered, though why Paul was, I didn't even know her on this day. She always could she right threw me, as if to answer my questions she spoke. "I used my ghost powers to, invade your mind, I wanted to guide you, through this. I have been watching you Danny, since the day I died. I have been your angel"

I was furious now, was this some kind of joke, oh yeah life sure looked like it had an angel! Did she think this was funny, I had been possessed, I had lost everything, and that was the work of something good, watching over me? No way in hell, this must be a baster joke, this is insanity.

"this is bull shit" I said bluntly, how she dare even speak that way. After all that had happened in my life, how I could have an angel, looking out for me, how anyone could be looking out for me. There was no angel in my life, no way there wasn't it; my life was just plain hell.

It has been since the day she died, that's when my hell truly begun or maybe that was just when I accepted it. There was no shining light, no angel, and sure as hell, no guardian angel involved, in a life like mine. "from the time I died, I tried to watch over you. I have been watching over you. You're bitterness had prevented me from saving you. With darkness surrounding you, I couldn't touch you."

For the first time I looked into her eyes, they were lifeless as I expected, but I looked through them, I searched every inch. I looked for the sign of a lie, or a bastard joke, there was none? At this my gaze softened, I couldn't believe it, she was telling the truth.

She had never been known to lie… well not to me anyway. I just couldn't believe that all this time, she had been trying to reach me, but I was the darkness blacking her light. I was also blocking my own. I had let bitterness and rage, and anger, and my dark past consume, I had let darkness consume me.

I had gone about it the wrong way; I was fighting dark Dan with the wrong weapon. All this hell I had cast upon myself. I had tried to fight darkness, with darkness instead of light. That's what fueled dark Dan, that's why my attempts were in vain, it was all me.

"it was my fault wasn't it, all of this"

I stated looking at the ground, as if it were a gold piece. I was ashamed, for the umpteenth time, in my life; I couldn't look her in the eyes. For a while she didn't speak, I assumed she couldn't. maybe Helen, didn't curse me, maybe she accidently, gave me what I needed, to win.

"this battle isn't over Danny, you can still save her. I wanted to help you Danny, but the darkness around you, was like a force field, I couldn't even get close. It killed me, to see you eating yourself away, and fighting the wrong war. I couldn't help you though; it was out of my control."

She said sadly, yet reassuringly I believed her, it was true her every word, I could see it in her eyes. It was what I needed to hear, I needed to know, that it wasn't too late. I would save Sam, or I would die trying, I was going to fight until my last breath, to save her life.

"how do I save her, Paul?"

I asked pleadingly, knew she probably couldn't tell me, but I had this pleading look in my eyes, I needed Sam to live. I needed to save her, to give her the life she gave me. I needed to give her the hope, and love and spirit she gave me, I needed her. I needed her like I need air, to breathe. I was not a want it was a need, a vital necessity, she was, the only one I could ever love.

I needed Sam Manson, oh god, did I need her. I didn't deserve it, but I needed Paul's help as well. I couldn't fail Sam, I just couldn't. for a while Paul stayed, silent, as if in thought. I was as if, she was searching for the words, meanwhile I felt as if I was running out of air.

I was practically dying, a mere thought, of Sam dying. Finally after 7 minutes, which felt like 7 eons, Paul spoke.

"Danny, your power is inside you. The power to do good or bad, the power to do right or wrong, the power to decipher, these are the powers, that you always had, even before you were Danny phantom. These are the powers that will save sam. The power is inside you Danny, in your mind, in your body and in your heart, the power is always, and still is inside you."

She stated, grimly she knew the answer, that could save Sam's life, but she couldn't reveal it. I was heart shadowed, that made as much since as Donald duck, that helped about 3 percent, and those points were for effort. She put her hand on my heart, thrice, once when she said the word, "heart" and each time, she said "the power is inside you".

It made no since, was that some kind of clue… I finally spoke, deciding I had been silent long enough.

"so what now, I'm stuck her until, 11:55"

I asked trying to not think myself to death; I needed to do something, to keep myself from losing it. She sighed in relief at the fact; I wasn't going to question her decision, to not reveal the remedy, to Sam's condition. I suppose she underestimates me, I know just as well as any smart man, "hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned".

I wasn't about to test the theory, especially considering, the woman in question was a ghost, yup definitely not a good idea.

"we begin"

She stated simply, and with a snap of her fingers the whole room, buzzed to life, as my first memory began.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Dawson's**

**Over looker's pov**

Helen Dawson had seemingly succeeded, and now she needed to tie up all her loose ends. Still slightly weakened from being in the devils trap, she was walking slower than her usual pace. Of course the entire racket would draw the other members, of the houses attention.

So she just nonchalantly sat on the couch, and waited for the gang. Soon enough they came rushing, in taking in the room's appearance. The utter shock, on their faces was and understatement, they entered the room shell shocked.

None of them spoke for a few moments; they all just surveyed the room. It wasn't until Ethan looked over to the couch, that the silence was finally broken.

"well I'll be god damned, I've waited to years to see you again." The boy stated irately, he finally would have his revenge. "Helen, your game is, up we know you stole Sam from the hospital, and we know about Taylor-

Before Ethan could finish, Helen stood up enraged, at the mere mention of her fallen daughter. There were few things that got a rise out of Helen, and one was her mother, and the other was her still born daughter. It was the only things, towards which Helen showed any real emotion.

"don't you dare mention that name, you damn child!" Helen screamed her voice cracking and booming throughout the entire house. "who's Taylor, and what do you mean stole Sam, I don't understand" sage asked in pure, shock she would have never imagined, this would be the truth. "Sam isn't Helen's daughter; Sam is the lost Manson child. Taylor was Helen's still born child, born at the same time as sam. Helen was in the room next to Pamela, and was also a nurse, at the hospital. she had a feeling she was going to have a still born, so she poisoned Pamela.

Pamela stayed alive only long enough, to give birth and then died, making it look like she died in birth complications. She had her baby, and found out it was dead, so she got up put on her uniform, and stole Sam, which she had already planned, just in case she had a still born. Isn't that right, Helen?"

Helen looked rather, impressed they were all doomed as far as she was concerned, so there was no use hiding the truth any longer. She confessed it all. She sat up straight on the couch; she was sitting at, and began her tale. Unbeknownst to her tucker, had hit the record button on his pda.

"I knew I was going to have a miscarriage. My mother, when I was nothing more than a baby, sold my soul to the devil, and cursed me. Her curse was that I would never have anything I wanted. " she stated as her voice began to break, pain evident in her voice.

"I wanted a child more than anything. I was admitted to a mental hospital , when I tried to tell the police about my curse, I was in there from the time I was 18, to the time I was 25 years old." By this point tears were streaming down her face, almost sending pity down the adolescent's throat… almost.

"When I got out, I got a job at an elementary school; I was a sixth grade teacher. Billy carter was Taylor's father. He was one of my students, six graders are easy to manipulate. I got him to have sex with me, in exchange for a bag of jolly ranchers. I got pregnant three more consensual molestations and, and 3 bags of jolly ranchers later. Taylor's heart wasn't strong, it was a bad heart, and it barely beat."

Then it happened, the seemingly heartless woman, began to cry. Tears streaked down her checks, they had begun flowing like a river. This time they actually did pity her, for a slight second, and then it was gone. She wiped the tears from her checks, the two boys in the group felt serious déjà vu.

This confession reminded them of Angela's; they felt pity for her two. Angela was consumed with guilt, she had made her daughter a monster, blinded by the hate, of her attacker, and she had ruined her only daughter's life. She was the epitome of sorry, she really was sorry, but it wasn't enough, it never could be.

After Helen regained her composure, she continued, her psychotic confession. "when the doctors revealed Taylor's condition, I knew I was going to have a miscarriage. So that's when I planned it, I was going to have a child, one way or another."

She sated once again, in an emotionless tone, showing no humanity. The pity that the adolescents felt was long gone, replaced by the hate, and vengeance they felt for the woman. "I quit my job at the school, and applied for the nurse job at the local hospital. I asked a friend good with computers to hack, into the system, and make it look as if I had the qualifications."

The teens just stood, in shock of the woman before them, she showed no remorse. She had molested a child, murdered a woman, and stole her child; she had driven a man to suicide. She was the epitome of cruel. There was no remorse, not even a slither; she was made of pure ice.

"I worked there my whole pregnancy, I observed Pamela, and knew that our due date was the same day. When the day came I brought my nurse outfit, and a syringe filled with poison, it was to give her a slow death, I gave it to her in her neck, so the baby would be out, before it could affect her."

She stated, as if she were having a normal conversation, and not confessing to a murder and kidnapping. Her heart felt no remorse, she felt what she did, was okay. Her face was void of all emotion. She continued in the same manor, it made the teens before her; regret ever even thinking of pitying her. She didn't deserve it.

"I went and lay back down in my bed. Eventually it was time for me to give birth; I gave birth at the same time as Pamela. Taylor was born dead, she was pale, and cold, the doctors tried to revive her, in vain of course. My little girl was dead before she even got to live"

now Helen shed a few more tears, but she couldn't keep her composure, this time she out her face into her hands, her body racked with sobs. again the teens fought against pitying her, and couldn't find it in their hearts, to make that mistake once again, all that she got she deserved.

Once she regained her composure, she once again, continued her story.

"Samantha was crying, and I could hear her through the wall, I could also hear the nurse's screams for a doctor. The doctor came, and tried in vain to revive her. They went to go get someone, to carry her to the morgue, and that's when I made my move. I ignored the pain thriving through my abdomen, and lower womanly areas, and I redressed in my nurse outfit. I went to Pamela's room, and stole the locket off her neck, and then I called my help."

At this the teens were shocked, they never knew Helen had connived another person, to participate in this charade. They had truly underestimated her; this was the part of the Manson, kidnappings that weren't in the news. The media, was just has baffled, has the rest of the town.

With no body of Pamela, and no witnesses, it was the perfect crime. Helen and her unknown accomplice had gotten away with murder.

"I called vlad and told him to get down to the hospital."

At this jazz and tucker's eyes widened, they knew was shady, ghostly shady, but they never knew the true extent. They knew vlad was a self-serving man, what would he get out of this. This prompted jazz, to make sure they were talking about the same man.

"are you talking about vlad masters?"

Asked jazz, she just couldn't believe vlad would stoop so low. Her heart was racing at the thought, of her parent's old college friend, being a murderer, or at least aiding and abiding one. She just couldn't believe it, no matter if he was a ghost or not, she couldn't believe it. Could he really be ruthless?

"yes, vlad master/plasmius, he was my accomplice. You see the Manson fortunes, only air besides the grandmother, that's in hiding somewhere, is sam. Our deal is once she becomes 18, we will force her, to take all the money out the account, and we will split it 50/50. "

She stated matter of factly, as she went back to her stoic expression.

"vlad was already at the hospital, waiting nearby. He used his ghost powers, to phase in the room. He helped me, get Samantha and Pamela's body,, and we fled. We went to a campsite, and burned Pamela's body. That's the story that's what happened."

She stated with a sigh had she finished her tale, waiting for the teens response.

"oh god, daddy married a crazy woman." Sage said partly joking, she just couldn't believe it. She knew Helen was cruel, even unorthodox, but this murder, kidnapping, she just couldn't believe it, although she knew it was true. Her stepmother, the woman she's lived with since she was two, was murderer, and her step sister, who she considered her sister, was the infamous Manson child.

This was a lot to take it, way too much.

"excuse me please, I um need to go" she stated in a quiet voice, but it was all she could muster. She didn't even know what the truth was anymore. The mayor was a ghost and a murderer, the god damn mayor. She knew politics lie, but this this was just, crazy. Who was really telling the truth, she couldn't be sure anymore and she hated it, she needed to be alone.

She begun walked towards the exit, from the room, when her new boyfriend stopped her.

"sage, I'll go with you—"he started before, he could finish though, sage stopped him. "no alone, I need to be alone" she stated roughly, he knew she met no harm; this was so much for her. She once again begin walking toward, the exit when this time, Helen stopped her.

* * *

**Mean while**

**Danny's pov**

Paul's last statement left many questions unanswered. I realized the people, around me, were moving and talking, as if they couldn't even see us. I thought it weird that no one thought it weird, that a ghost and a high school aged student were in the middle of an elementary.

As if Paul could since, my question, she spoke, once more. "they can't see us, I told you we aren't in the past, were in your memories, we are in laments terms inside you mind." It started to click, as I thought of something, we weren't physically here, just our minds were.

So where the hell were our bodies, well my body, her's I'm sorry to say, I could care less about? once again she began to answer my unspoken question. "your body is asleep; at the Dawson's house you're unconscious, as it appears, to the naked eye."

She said as if it was obvious, has she once again, stopped time, and I gave her a look before I spoke for the first time in a while. "why did you stop the memory" I asked, curiously. She gave me a look, and then responded. "because you have to watch the memory, you have to know, where you've been to know where you're going, but of course you already know that."

She stated matter of factly, could she had read my mind. Is that what, she had been doing the whole time? I had to know this; I needed to know, what the hell was going on here. "are you-can you read my- erm uh, people's minds." I finished lamely, I couldn't just be blunt about, and it would only make her mad.

Her blah face turned into, a smirk as if to say "really Sherlock, what was your first clue" sarcastically of course. That was Paul, sarcastic, seductive, corruptive, and one of a kind, I guess I have a type huh. She let me wait out of pure, sardonic actions, did I mention that she was sardonic too, yeah well she was.

"it took you this long, to figure it out huh. No wonder we called you clueless one. I figure in another lifetime, you and Sam would have danced around your feelings." She stated her smirk refusing to, let up, yup she was torturing me. I suppose that doesn't mean she'd wrong though, I mean before the old me, was the shyness kid on the block.

I would have never been able, to just openly flirt with Sam the way I did. The Danny Paul knew was long gone, he died the little by little, from the day she died. The entire destruction of my home town, and the murder of my parents, and loss of my home, was of course the straw that broke the camel's back.

The camel was already week it wouldn't have taken much to break it, by that point anyway. Of course I was pushed over the edge, by that day. I had lost everything, the last little bit of what I had left, and it was gone.

First Paul, then jazz and tuck, and then the entire town, along with my parents, and my good name, I had had it that was the day I died. The Danny my family, and Paul and tuck knew was long gone, and then I was just trying to dodge the cops, and stay alive, for what I didn't know.

My sanity was slipping slower, and slower, if hadn't have met Sam when I did, I would have completely lost my mind. She had saved me, from myself, she was my hero. That's why I fell in love with her, and that's why I refuse to let her die, I will die before she does.

I will die, because without her, I have nothing to live for anyway, without Sam Manson, I am dead. So I'll look back, if I have too, I relive a million tragedies, if she can live, and she will not die. I forbid it, I am in love with her, "god please don't take the girl".

* * *

**(a/n: I don't not own the quote, before you, which belong to Tim McGraw's song, don't take the girl. That is all, pleas continue reading, oh and if and when you review, please tell me if you like Paul(ette) because she will appear in another story that I will eventually get around to. It is DxS just like this one, but she plays the role pretty much the same as she play in this one, ex-lover, only she's alive in that fic, I hope she's not a Mary sue.)**

* * *

Just the thought, of her dying made my heart constrict, tears burned at my eyes, and threatened to spill, I wasn't just in love with her, I needed her, she was my life line, my obsession. I pushed the unshed tears back; I'd never hear the end of it, if Paul saw me cry.

I took a few deep breaths and willed, my heart to unconstrict, and then turned back to Paul and answered her. "so how long have you been, able to read minds?" I asked, her kinda scared, of what she had heard. She smirked at me, when she saw my face red as a tomato.

"since I was born, I knew what people wanted. I couldn't exactly read their minds, but I knew the just of what they were thinking. At first it scared me, it did for a really long time, and then I learned to embrace my differences. I used it, to get people the best gifts. I used it to play matchmaker, I just embraced who I was. When I turned into a ghost, things became clearer. I realized that my powers were to look over people, because you were the last person I saw, my soul locked into yours, and I became your guardian angel. "she confessed.

It made since, I mean she did always seem to be, a rather people person. it was amazing how things worked out. It was funny how I never thought about her, I didn't want to. I do now, I want to remember her. I want to remember all the things she did for me, and I want to make up for the years, I attempted to forget about her.

It seemed, I was atoning for a lot these days. I dint love her, well I did, but I wasn't in love with her. I didn't care for her romantically now. Our relationship was really undefined; I didn't know what to call us. She was my angel, and I was her friend. That would never truly do for her, because she had fallen in love with me.

She also knew that, that meant sacrifice, so she would have to let me, is with who I loved. She would have to learn to be, okay with that. I was truly sorry, that she had fallen in love with, me but I suppose I wasn't the only one, who was repeatedly struck.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally spoke to her, once again. "I know that it's hard for you to have to repetitively sacrifice, for me. You sacrificed, your life when you knew, I had the power to save you. You sacrifice you're time, being my angel, and yet I can't fall in love with you in return."

She gave me a wry smile, for once letting me see through her cocky facade, I could see the tears prickling down her face. she put her hand on my shoulder had she continued to float in front of me, in silence.

"I'll be okay; I'm strong enough to handle it. Let's get started, we don't have all eternity." She stated returning to her cocky façade, I could tell she wanted nothing more than to cry. She wouldn't though; she wouldn't give me the satisfaction. She wasn't okay with this, she never would be.

I don't blame her, but I let her drop the matter, before I chased away the only person, who could help me through this. Once again she snapped her fingers, and the room filled with life. She motioned over to the table, where I saw myself and tucker, at the age of 5 siting at the table.

I could see max nelson, easing his way over.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Dawson home**

"where do you think you're going?" Helen snarled. She walked right over to where sage, was with this evil glint in her eyes. Sage began to run, and Ethan attempted to run after her, but before he could Helen knocked him, in to the wall. Helen was able to; catch her by the arm before she got too far.

Helen drug, sage back into the room, digging her nails into her, as they went. Once Helen got her, back inside the room, she shut the only door, and begin her next spell.

"mittebam solo pragmaticus, donec mittam eum ad proximum suum, misit eis sortem opperiri ibi" Helen said as wind began to blow once again, and the floor began to become intangible. They tried to run, this way and that, but atlas it was too late, the gang fell to their doom, otherwise known as the dungeon.

Not a moment later, they appeared in the dungeon, only to meet face to face with sam.

* * *

**Mean while**

**Danny's pov**

My younger self was unaware, of the hell that was ahead of him, he just sat there calm, sipping on his juice box, as max and his posse, inched closer and closer. It wasn't until too late, that he realized what was happening.

I was mid-sentence, in my conversation with tucker, and I watched my self be brutally kicked, in the ribcage. I hit my head, on the non-occupied part of the bench, I had been sitting on. until now, I never realized how weak I looked. Max and his friends laughed, and I er younger me, clutched his stomach, face twisted in pain.

That of course, only made there twisted asses laugh harder. Standing her, watching them or looking back, whatever, I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand to see, myself looking so weak, clutching in pain as I was laughed at, and humiliated. I felt my eyes burn green, looking at the scene unfold.

My mind went blank; I refused to think rational any longer. I ran over to where they were, even though I know I I'm not really here I couldn't help it. I couldn't just stand idle, and watch my younger self, get his ass kicked.

I ran over and attempted to wrap my arms, around max's neck, I was gonna strangle the living life, out of the little shit. To my surprise, my hands passed wring through him. My mind was coming back and it wasn't so clouded any more, I had my common since back.

Even though this is just a memory, I wish I could strangle him, just kill him right now. I know I shouldn't even think like that, I'm supposed to be the hero. I can't help it damnit, I just can't. He drove me mad, he fucked me up every day of my life, and he made my life a living hell.

Even after I had lost god damn everything, he still tortured me. I shouldn't say this and I know, it but yet I'm not sorry. If he wasn't one of the 13 survivors, I'm happy, he deserves it, if I killed him, or dark Dan killed him, I'm god damn glad.

Now that I realize I can't touch him, I just stand her, towering over the, the memory. Watching my face contort in pain, watching them enjoy it. I continue to look, as max poor's milk over my head, not just any milk, my own. I stand there and watch, as I succeed in pushing him back. I think quickly and get his apple juice, and pour it over him.

I love my little self now, pushing him back. Of course the look on my younger self's face is full of guilt, and then this quickly turns to worry, when the principle enters.

As the principle enters, everything is still once more; thank god I don't have to watch any more, I can't take much more of this memory. I'm pulled out of my, mental rant, as I feel a tap at my shoulder. It is Paul.

"it's time for the next memory" she stated apologetically, oh shit, it's gonna be something bad. Has the next scene, faded in, I realized I couldn't have been more wrong. I noticed a older me, and tucker, and of course jazz. It was recess. This was the day in 3rd grade, my favorite day of that year. This was the day I met her.

Probably one of, my only good childhood memories. "this is the day we met" I tell her stating the obvious, I can't really, bring myself to talk to her still, but I want to try. "yeah, it is" she states blandly, and once again with the snap of her fingers, the memory blazed to life.

I turn my gaze towards, me and my crew. I'm not really close enough, to hear the conversation, but it looks as if we are, playing a hand game. I don't know how, I knew Paul was in trouble that day. She was one the other side of the playground, I guess I just knew.

I turn my gaze to Paul's big entrance, I see the fiery red hair, I haven't seen in years. Her face in a smile, showing her two missing, front teeth. The smile soon turns in to a glower once; she lays eyes upon max, and that poor kindergartener.

I chuckle at the way, she proudly sashays over to max, and confronts him, no fear placed upon her features. Everyone else was shocked; no one no matter what gender, stands up to max nelson, and it was unheard of. It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop; all eyes were on the little Paul.

I look back over to my little self, and notice him admiring her, in a way that made all the cooties I believed she had, fall right off of her. Then it happened, max hit Paul. The look on my younger self's face, turned from goo goo, to kill you.

I took off like a buffalo, and I didn't stop until I ran max over, like he was in a store opening line. I had no fear at that moment, I was in hero mode. It was the first time I had ever doesn't anything like this, especially to max, but I'd pay.

Once again the room went still, and I knew it was time for the next memory.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Dawson's dungeon**

The adolescents laid in the cold dungeon floor, unconscious on Halloween day. Slowly one by one they began to stir. They heard a hoarse voice, that mad all their heads turn.

"guys, it's me" said Sam, her voice hoarse from lack of food and water. Her skin was pale, and she was covered in sweat. He black hair was matted and was to dripping with sweat. She looked horrible. More shocking, in her arms, was an unconscious Danny.

"Sam you look-"he couldn't find the words, to finish that sentence, it made no since, he had just seen the girl a few hours ago. The look of confusion filled, all of her companions faces, so she took the liberty, to remedy the situation.

She explained what had happened, with the deal, and how Helen had tricked them. They nodded in understanding, no one spoke for there was nothing to say, the hope they had all gained, in a moment had vanished. It now looked very hopeless. After a while of silence, Sam spoke once again.

"Danny is trapped in his own mind, he's under a spell" the girl stated shyly. She knew how absurd it sounded, but it was the truth. "how do you know?" jazz asked, out of curiosity rather than disbelief. It all made no since, but yet nothing in their life, did anymore.

"he speaks, in his unconscious state, someone else is in his mind, I think its Paul's ghost. He is talking to her. He's reliving his memories that what the spell does. He told Paul he's trapped in his self-consciousness, until 11:55. I tried everything to wake him up, but he's trapped"

The other's looked at each other with alarm, he was there last chance, and everyone knew it. it really did seem hopeless; they just hoped his time in his self-consciousness would give him time, to think about a cure. After that night it was all over, it would be too late.

Once again the crew sat in silence. Silently hoping, praying, screaming, crying, and begging for a miracle, something to save them from the hell in which they stood. They needed to know that they still had hope, even in there darkest hour.

There would be hero, was trapped, or lost in his own mind, and they were stuck in a dungeon, they needed to know that it would all be alright. They needed to know that they had a future; they knew where they had been. It was god times, and it was bad times, but they were scared of what coming next.

There was life and death involved, it determined the rest of their lives. Helen had won time and time again, and they needed to know that she would win this time. They couldn't though, that was the problem, and they never could know, what the future would hold. It was never set in stone. All they could do was hope.

They could hope for good, they could hope that they had someone to look to. That they had a guardian angel, someone who was always watching out for them, someone they could always depend on. that's all that would keep them alive in the hours that would follow, that's all that would keep them sane, so they needed to know.

* * *

**(a/n: hey so this is I look to you by whitney Houston, they are saying it to danny. I do not own this song)**

jazz: As I lay me down

Heaven hear me now

I'm lost without a cause

After giving it my all  
Winter storms have come

And darkened my sun

Sam:After all that I've been through

Who on earth can I turn to?  
I look to you

I look to you

Ethan:After all my strength is gone

In you I can be strong  
I look to you

I look to you

And when melodies are gone

Sage:In you I hear a song, I look to you  
About to lose my breath

There's no more fighting left

Sinking to rise no more

Tucker:Searching for that open door  
And every road that I've taken

Led to my regret

And I don't know if I'm gonna make it

Nothing to do but lift my head  
I look to you

I look to you

And when all my strength is gone

In you I can be strong  
I look to you I look to you

And when melodies are gone

Sam:In you I hear a song, I look to you  
My levees have broken, my walls have come

Crumbling down on me

The rain is falling, defeat is calling

I need you to set me free  
Take me far away from the battle

Jazz:I need you, shine on me  
I look to you

I look to you

After all my strength has gone

In you I can be strong  
I look to you

I look to you

Sam: And when melodies are gone

In you I hear a song, I look to you  
I look to you

I look to you

Yes when all their strength was gone, they need someone they could be strong in, an angel, a miracle, hope or just a hero that they could rely on.

* * *

**(a/n: okay I'm sorry for this late update, the next chapter will be more of Danny's memories, and what's going on at the Dawson's house. Please tell me what you thought of Paul, and please check out my, Facebook.**


	17. in the shadows of my past

**A/n: hey guys I'm back I sincerely apologize for the long ass wait. Okay so yeah I'm here and im sorry I had loads of make-up work to do, so my stories were temporarily put on the back burner, but I'm back now.**

**So yeah critique me please and please review even if if's negative, no flames but like "oh you could use more work" but I don't want no "you know what this is shit, and don't write fanfiction, you fucking suck, so not cool."**

**If that is what you have to say please do not review at all. I know my stuff may not be the best, but come on that's just rude bro. anyway please review, let me know what I can improve, both grammar and plot wise, and please for the love of god, and all that good and pure, please, go check out the facebook, I beg of you *get's on knee's and begs***

**Okay enough of my rambling on, get ready for the party.**

**So yeah welcome to**

* * *

**Chapter 17: in the shadows of my past**

**For Danny:**

Never regret for the saddened past because it offers a happier future, and never forget the dark time because it leads to a brighter moment

~Sandra korompis

**For Helen:**

How little you understood me, how little anyone ever did.

~lex luthor (Lois and Clark the new adventures of superman)

**For sam:**

it is our light not our darkness that most frightens us

Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate.

Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure.

It is our light not our darkness that most frightens us.

We ask ourselves, who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous,  
talented and fabulous?

Actually, who are you not to be?

~ Marianne Williamson

* * *

**(a/n: hey sorry to interrupt but I do not own bring me to life by evansencce)**

* * *

**sam's pov**

Many words have been spoken about me, most of them negative. I used to believe, that if I could just go out outside for one moment, everything would be better. I was wrong. There was a time, when the only person who loved me was sage; even then I was truly alone.

I was worthless, that the word that came to mind when I thought of me. Sage was beautiful, talented and loved, and I was worthless. I was a waste of space, nothing but a speck of dust, in the addict. I was nothing, that's what I believed.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

That's what Helen, told me, that's one Paulina and her crew told me, so that's what I believed. Even though sage loved me, I never could believe different. I got more friends, but still they could never know the agony of what It felt like to be me. To be a prisoner.

I was a prisoner; of my own house my own life, my own mind. I was loved by the few friends I had, but still in the dark I would cry. The mask I wore by day would be stripped, and the phony smiles I bared, were far gone. The tears I had held in the whole day began leaking from my eyes.

The blade I held nightly was slitting my worthless body, and I was crying my worthless heart out. I used to hate myself, for every even thinking I deserved the light. I used to beat myself physically, forever even dreaming, of a new dawn.

**Until you find it there and lead it back home****  
****Wake me up (Wake me up inside) I can't wake up (Wake me up inside) Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)****  
****Wake me up (Bid my blood to run) I can't wake up(Before I come undone)Save me(Save me from the nothing I've become)****  
****Now that I know what I'm without**

I didn't deserve it, I was worthless. How could they understand that, they couldn't? they were out cast sure, but they weren't me, they would never know. They would never know the feeling of worthlessness, uselessness. The feeling of being so hated, you begin to hate yourself.

No they couldn't, no one could. That's what I believed, for years I did. Even as I was gaining more friends, and the smiles became less fake, I still was worthless. Even after I was partially free, I was worthless. I was nothing.

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life****  
****Wake me up (Wake me up inside) I can't wake up (Wake me up inside) Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)****  
****Wake me up (Bid my blood to run) I can't wake up (Before I come undone) Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)**

I didn't deserve what I had, I didn't deserve to be loved, and I was worthless. When the curse fell upon us, the little happiness I had gained, left it was gone then. I fell back into prison; the key had been thrown away long ago. I knew I didn't deserve.

I had supposed fate knew as well. fate knew I was worthless. 2 years of watching them suffer, 2 years of going mad, of knowing it was my entire fault. I never knew what kept me, from ending it all. I tried, but somehow by some, pain or punishment, I never succeeded.

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

I never could. I never knew that I deserved any more than to suffer. Then I went to library, just a simple act, of ditching class, could have changed my life. Impossible how did I deserve such a miracle. How did it come to be, that my savior, would walk right up to me in the library.

**Bring me to life****  
****Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

I was me, worthless, useless god for nothing, Samantha Dawson, a miracle, for, that was impossible. That I couldn't understand, I couldn't comprehend, perfect blue eyed, just enough chiseled, not too bulky, not too, skinny, Danny Fenton, talked to me.

**Only you are the life among the dead****  
****All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**

How, how could he come into my life, that fateful day and make me, feel less than worthless, slowly bring me to life. How is this even possible, I was slowly going crazy. I was dying inside, and he came and somehow made me question, everything I believed.

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

He saved me, from all the despairs in my mind. He saved me, from everything he possibly could have. He made my last month alive, the best month I ever lived. I just hope I get to see him one last time. If I do, sand if everyone else lives, I'll be okay.

I really think I will, it doesn't matter if I die, I just want to give back to him, everything he gave to me.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

The shadows of past have always haunted me, and even though I tried to escape they are still haunting me. This time though I'm not fighting it, I need to save her. I need to repay for the burnt soul she healed, I refuse to let her die. She never loved herself, I knew that.

**Got to open my eyes to everything****  
****Without thought, without voice, without a soul**

If we both survive this, I will spend eternity showing her, how wonderful she really is. I won't let a day go by, where she hates herself. Seeing the scars she placed on her, body killed me. I sound like a hypocrite, but I love her, she is a dark angel with a heart of gold.

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

She learned to love me, me she didn't care that I wasn't entirely human, she didn't believe the rumors about me, even when she saw the article, she still stuck by my side. Somehow she'd afraid, that she isn't worthless, she is afraid that she is so strong.

She is afraid of her beauty, her grace, her intelligence, herself, she is afraid that she is perfect. I will change that, I will let her change all of it, I will take every word that Helen put inside her head, and bury it. I will show her who she is, just like she'd done for me.

I couldn't believed it, I couldn't believe that somehow had fallen in love with me, someone who I had loved had well. I couldn't believe I the guy had sworn it off was in love. It was true though, from the moment I saw her, it was bigger than the world, and the both of us, it was stronger that me. I was in love.

I didn't deserve her, she tries to tell me vice versa, but I know the truth. I don't deserve her, I will spend the rest of my life, trying to be, the man she deserves. The man she believes I am. I will move 1 thousand mountains for her, if fate gives us this. If fate allows us this one chance, at life and love then I will repay it.

**Bring me to life****  
****Wake me up (Wake me up inside) I can't wake up (Wake me up inside) Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)****  
****Wake me up (Bid my blood to run) I can't wake up (Before I come undone)Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)****  
****I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

* * *

The room swirls around us, and when it comes to a stop, it stops at a familiar yet heart breaking place. Fenton works. It was my old room, I see my younger self, I'm about 13. This is the night of the dance.

I smile fondly, at the goofy smile on my face, as I think about my plan. I had forgotten this day, but yet it is still so fresh in my mind, I watch it as a movie, of my yesteryear. The smile on my younger selfs face, reminds me of how things were back then.

Max didn't matter so much, I didn't have powers, jazz and tucker were there, mom and dad were alive, and Paul was in my life. Those were the days, they seem like another life time, even though I had accepted that universe didn't like me, I would've never guessed, what would be in my future.

I barely had a care in the world; I was at home, some place that seems so distant now. I watch has my younger self, struggles to put on his tie. My younger face, twist into a childish pout at my inability to put it on.

I hear a knock, my younger self looks rather annoyed, I almost want to knock him over the head, and say "you ungrateful son of a bitch, do you know the agony that will follow you! This moment is a miracle savor it dumb ass!"

But I can't, he is nothing but a memory and he can't here me anyway, besides it would do any good. I'm week and my mom would probably give me the kung fu treatment, for stepping with in a mere foot of her "baby". Although it would be nice, to see her again even in such pretenses.

I'd give anything to see, her face one more time, even in that ridiculous jumpsuit. I'd give anything to see her smiling face, and smell her Mary Kay perfume, or have one of her over baring hugs. Hell I'd even settle for her shooting me with an ecto gun, even in my weak state.

In fact I would want her to shoot, my god damnit why didn't she! She couldn't shoot me, she refused to even though I was, a ghost even when she saw my possessed state change, and I begged her to shoot me, she didn't.

Dad didn't scream "ghost, Maddie lets dissect it" they just stood there, and tried to reason with me, every time I got a word in, I screamed "shoot me", she just kept assuring she'd find some way to save me. She kept saying there was another way.

She said that, until I could hear her screams no more, until I watched helpless has, dark Dan used my ghostly wail on the house, and I watched as it was blown away, crumbling under its own structure. I watched, as my whole life flashed before my eyes.

She should have shot me why the hell didn't her. She could have lived, dad could have lived, and all those innocent pedestrians could have lived, god why didn't she shoot me.

I stop my mental rant and continue to watch the memory, I finally open the door, there a 15 jazz is standing there, so young and innocent looking. She gives off a small chuckle, as she says "hey little brother, having trouble with your tie"

I mock glare at her, she was always good to me. Sure we fought, oh did we fight like all siblings do, but I loved her, and she loved me, and at the end of the day, that's all that mattered. I nodded; a she walked right over to me, as she tied my tie for me, and straightened out my collar.

I watched, as her began to lick her fingers, uh oh she was going to try and tame my hair. I laughed as my young self jerked her away, muttered a few whines, and shooing her away. She kissed my forehead head as I squirmed a little more, and I heard Paul behind me, laughing at the memory.

I looked in the mirror and muttered for a bit, before I chuckled. Decided that was has good as it was gonna get, I walked out of my and trudded down the stairs. There waiting for me, was my mom and dad, with the damn cameras.

The memory became hard to stand, everything was the same as I remember it... the tables the chairs, everything in its place. There were ecto weapons on the floor, cakes of ectoplasm on the walls. The specks of cookie crumb scattered across the coffee table.

It was all the same, the chipped paint on the walls the aroma with a mix of ectoplasm and cookies. My dad's needle point astray on the floor. It hurt to look at the sight, I was hardly watching the memory anymore, just looking at the items and where they were placed.

It was like a dream, I hardly ever had dreams any more, only nightmares, or just a blank array of black. I couldn't remember the last time I had a dream. I suppose Paul, noticed whatever look I had upon my face, she stopped the memory.

"Danny I know it's hard, to see all of this, to look right at the house that's now in rubble. You have to watch the memory"

She sad, stoically trying to not to show emotion, if she did she would cry. It was hard for her two; she spent more time, with my family than she did her own. I knew she was right, but I couldn't look that way, I couldn't stand there in front of my mom.

My mom, and my dad they were dead, it was my fault I couldn't watch this. She couldn't understand that, she could try, but she couldn't possibly imagine. I thanked what ever watched over us, when I saw tucker and his date, yes tucker got a date.

He had Paul to thank for that, she had a rep around the school; none of it was true though. She told pretty much every, girl in school that she had slept with tucker, and he was "good". Pretty much all the pops were fighting over him after that.

Even though the idea of him and Paul together, sickened me, I was happy for tuck, he finally lost his virginity the night of the dance. Funniest part of the whole charade was, the next day Paul heard from the locker room, that somehow tuck lived up to the lies she told about him.

It should be only a little while before, tuck his date and I leave. I glance around and notice the glare jazz is giving the other girl. I had never noticed that before. I had been blind to it.

After my mom raving over us three taking pictures, she finally lets us go, as we all leave and hop on our mobile electric scooters. Tuck had a hard time getting his date on the handle bars, but once the task is done. We all slip on our mask and head for the dance.

* * *

**Dawson residence**

**3:00 pm**

_The gang along with an unconscious Danny sit in the basement_

Jazz: so let's review, were stuck in here, Danny cant wake up until, 11:55 and these walls are sound proof, and no one has a charged or working cell phone.

_The woman stated, the obvious clearly irate. Things looked so hopeless and ideas were running slim to none. They had tried breaking the door down. They had tried call for help but there cells phones were all dead._

_It seemed more and more hopeless by the second, and time was of the essence._

_Ethan: there's one thing we haven't tried, it's a long shot but it might work. Sage told me about a vision_ you had a while back, the one where you saw bits and pieces of things that made no since. I think they make a bit more since now.

The birth certificate, with the name Manson on it, was Sam's birth certificate. the ghost ray, the one that was green was Danny's, tucker's bat swinging into the jars; well we have to find the jars.

_He stated getting everything out in the open, knowing that there would be some objections. It was the only option they had, right then so he thought it best to try. It a matter of hours it would be too late._

Tucker: but now that Sam made this deal with Helen, what if it doesn't work for her.

_Tucker stated, with worry in his eyes. He knew somehow it would save jazz and sage, but Sam she was important to. Not because she made his friend a better man, but because he cared for the girl as well. he loved Sam, that was his sister, the only sister he'd ever have, and if Danny couldn't protect her at the moment, he would have to fill in._

_He knew if, Danny really didn't come back until 11:55 he was gonna have to make a choice. He just hopes by some luck, by some miracle he wouldn't have to choose._

Ethan: to you see any other plans, throwing themselves at us!

_The boy screamed, his true nature, showing for a second. He had always tried to push the part of him that was his father away, but atlas it was a part of him. The part of him, that wanted to blackmail Danny, the part of him that hid up in the Dawson's tree to see sage._

_One day he would have to face that, but right then, he wasn't ready to realize that truth._

Sage: Ethan calm down, what the hell has gotten into you!

_The girl screamed losing her; cool all the while baffled has to why Ethan was acting this way. She didn't know the depths of his family skeletons, she knew she was in love with him, and that's all that mattered._

Sam: guys, if there's a chance these jars will work, then don't worry about the effects it will have on me.. it's what I want for you guys.

_The girls stated barely able to speak, due to the lack of food and water, and the fact she got weaker each second. Her breathes getting raspier and more forced, her eyes getting darker and more heavy. The hours wore on, as she wore out, the climax was finally coming. The deadline that the boys had been dreading was that very night._

_The past few days of happily ever after, seems years ago, all of them were fighting to stay alive, and fighting to accept the fact that, both Danny and Sam, might not live on the see the day sunrise._

Tucker: Sam no, it does matter, when me and Danny and Ethan started this mission, I told him, that if anything ever happened to you, I would protect you with my life. So I will, not just for him, because even though I only spent a few months with you, you grew to be my sister, so I won't let you die.

_He stated adamantly, unshed tears bringing their ways to his eyes, as he pushed them backward, he didn't love her like Danny didn't, no he would ever but he cared for, her, and he wanted her to be safe._

Sam: tuck, don't argue with me, we are all on the brim of life and death here. Think of jazz, think of the limits she will go through being blind, for the rest of her life. You guys have, to find the jars, and break them, or none of us have a chance.

_The girl stated as she closed, her eyes falling unconscious, getting the attention of all the other teens in the room. Tucker and jazz and sage, ran over to tend to her while Ethan just stood idle. Once the gang realized that she was merely unconscious, the all in the room seemed to calm._

Ethan: guys we don't have a choice a t this point, and who knows it might save sam, despite her deal with helen.

_He stated irately and desperately, he needed to get them on board, he wouldn't allow sage to be, deaf for her whole life, no matter the cost. He was far to in love with her for that._

Jazz: I hate to say this, but what could it hurt, we have to agree though, we find the jars, and don't break them until we have it all figured out.

_Jazz said trying to be the piece barrier, she needed everyone to be remotely on the same page, like Sam said they were on the brim of life and death, jazz being a self-esteemed, knower of the human mind she knew more than anyone, that for right then they all desperately needed to get along._

Ethan: fine, but the moment Danny comes to we waste no time.

* * *

**Somewhere in Danny's mind**

**Danny's pov**

Paul's fingers snap once more, and the word around us, pauses again I look at her in confusion, but not for complaints, I'm glad to out of the memory of what once of my home. I never want to see it again, not for a moment.

It makes me remember, and it kills me. I need to remember, I need to face it, but wants and needs are very different. I want to wake up and somehow save Sam and live happily ever after, but I can't, I don't know how to do either.

"I'm going to skip to, when you arrive at the dance"

She say's calmly and once again her fingers snap, and the world around us is a white blur. As items, and bodies come into view a paused, version of our school dance, comes to view.

"you ready"

She asks, as I stiffen at the thought, watching the goods times, with her slowly kills me, along with everything else in my life. Those are times that seem so ancient to me; times I've been forcing myself to forget.

They are times, I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember who I was back then. I don't want to remember the light in my eyes, and the light in hers. I don't want to remember the way grimey waters was. The life that once flowed through the eyes, of all the now deceased. The hope that they looked forward to.

I don't want to remember, the birthdays they'll never have. I don't want to remember, the billboards that, hailed me as a hero. I don't want to remember anything before I arrived in amity park. I want to forget it all. The thing is I never can.

I have to embrace it, I need to embrace it.

I silently shake my head as Paul snaps her fingers once more, and the room zooms to life. I notice neither of us has walked in yet. Then it happens, I see the young her walk in. she stands out like a sore thumb with her navy blue hair, in a small town, she was one of a kind.

I suppose I have a type. She was walking with a sway in her step, her head moving in different directions, as if looking for someone. I wonder if she knew about, my plan all along. He always was smarter than me. Yet another thing I regret, I would like it if she would have never met me.

She would have lived a much better life, than always standing right by a guy who would never love her. Soon enough tucker, and I enter and we separate quickly as it would be to obvious, as to who we both were.

I spotted Paul easily, I remember this day clearly. I remember the sweat on my palms, my hand rubbing the back of my neck. I watch as I get closer and closer to her, and watch the situation unfold between us.

This time was close enough to hear what going on and I standing there in silence as I see it. I take in the moment, the small unforgotten details. The hand on her hip, the roll of her eyes. I take it all in, the air of the room, the music playing behind us.

"hey" I said nervously she just rolled her eyes under her mask but said nothing.

"well, I'm gonna tell you about myself, and I want you to tell me if you like me." I said, that was the hardest sentence I ever spoke, I mean even looking at it I could, barely understand myself.

She smirked, and said "well I think you're pretty hot, and I'd love to hear about you" she said with an evil glint in her eyes, she was just plain fucking with me. I never would have saw it back then, but yeah she was fucking with me, really good.

I watched myself go one, and on about how I was shy, and fun and how I had two awesome best friends. How I had watched her from afar, and a bunch of under stuff she already knew.

Once I was finished, she just looked at me for a moment, it was a blank look, I couldn't even come close to reading it. she ripped my mask off, and roughly placed her lips to mine. I kissed her, back with no remorse.

Then I heard a snap, and I knew this was too painful for her then. To watch the moment that was her dream, the moment that defined us as a couple. She couldn't watch it, especially not in front of me. She wouldn't give me the satisfaction, of seeing her cry.

I could always read her, somehow she allowed me to, no one else could figure out the mystery that was Paulette renolds, but me it came as easy as arb's. she wouldn't look at me, her head was turned the other way I wonder if she was already crying.

I shook my head of the thoughts, now wasn't the time to put myself into a worst stopper. I once again watched the scenes change, and this time it was my house once more. It was tucker, jazz, Paul and i. we all leaned in various bean bag chairs, and I reclined on my bed.

There were smiles painted delicately on each of our faces, and we had not a care in the world. I knew then what memory this was. It was the last time we'd ever be this way. It was the last time, we'd look so innocent. It was the last time that we'd ever smile that way.

It was the last time, we would look so healthy, even looking at her frozen form, I noticed the smile was fake. It was nothing more than a façade, attempted successfully to reassure us all. If I had to chalk one day, up to what brought on all the misery, this would be that day.

It was from this point that it could only get worst. It was as if I could savor this moment, I tried to memorize each detail. The air conditioning wiping through the air, the tilt in tucker's then clean and pristine beret. The light in all our eyes.

The house standing proud, sporting the loving family that lived with in it. the closeness of jazz and I, the beauty of the world around us, we never stopped to look at. I'd give anything to take this moment, and be him again, the guy I was back then.

Before the bounty on my head, before the hungriness, the cutting, the loss, the grief, the pain killers, the overall brokenness. I would give anything to be him, he's what Sam needs, and he's what everyone needs. He is gone, and dead.

He died the day dark Dan became alive, or maybe that's just when I accepted it. it didn't matter anymore, I wasn't him anymore. I was different, I was an orphan, I was broken. I didn't deserve her; she was the girl of my dreams.

"hey get your head out of the clouds, phantom were on a mission." Paul said in her usual sarcastic sardonic manor, I just shook my head unable to form the words that I needed. I hear another snap of her fingers; it seemed to resound around the room. This was one of the memories I was dreading.

If I thought it would help I'd gorge my eyes out, I'd let the blood slowly drip down my sockets. I'd fall to my knees and die right then and there. I couldn't though, I had to grow a pair and watch these memories, every moment of it. I had to pay attention, to all the little things I never would have seen before.

I had to make this count for something, if this were to be Sam's last day it would be mind as well, and if that were so, I was going to atone for everything I had done.

I watched as the room buzzed to life, I could see everything so clear, the three words dripping off my ears. I was practically there, I was taken back to that day. "guys, I need to tell you something" Paul started off, the looks on our faces, changed from happy go lucky, to confusion to concern.

Paul's eyes darted around the room, as if she were looking for a way to escape. All our eyes were on her, for a moment no one spoke, even tucker was silent. An eerie, death omen as it seemed, seemed to fall upon the room.

The one to finally break the silence was none other than, jazz. "what's wrong Paul, are you alright" she asked concern, lacing within her voice and features. Paul frowned, but stayed silent, and after that that still no one spoke.

We didn't know what to think, I remember that. I remember sitting there, thinking how bad could it possibly be. what was coming, no amount of anything could prepare me for that. I would never even imagine that as a possibility.

Minutes, passed as we just sat there, frowns painted on all our faces, as this time it was, none other than tucker to break the silence. "come on, blue it can't be that bad" tucker said, in a shaky, voice no matter how much he said those words, to himself he would never believe them, and neither would she.

Of course the way she started her confession didn't ease our nerves, in the least." I have a confession to make, I've been lying to all of you since the day we met." She said, her voice shaking as well, unshed tears welling up in her eyes. Jazz, seemed to fight the urge to speak for a moment, before she gave in.

"I knew it, I knew there was something about you, that wasn't right!" jazz exclaimed, the two had never seen eye to eye, to put it lightly. Paul was a bit of a rebel, she made no secret of it. she surely made no secret of the fact, that we were having sex.

Even before she did, most of her conversations would be centered on the topic, and other potty mouthed things. I don't know why, but I always like her sailor mouthed ways. It made me laugh, and the sex stuff, well I am a guy after all.

Jazz on the other hand, a conservative, and hardly ever swears, type of girl instantly clashed. I suppose that's the reason I was so attracted to Sam, she is almost a mix of the two of them. She'd defiantly not like blue, or jazz but she's somewhere in between, yet not like either she's like no one else; she is one of a kind.

Paul proceeded to roll her eyes, and give jazz a quick glower, I mentally sighed, I thought they were gonna go into one of their arguments. To my utter joy, and relief for once Paul just let jazz's words roll off her shoulder. "it's not what any of you; think most likely, especially not your assumptions, jazz."

She spoke making sure, to add venom to my sisters name. tucker and I stayed silent, but of course, jazz had to interject. "well there is no reason to lie in the first place, especially to people you claim to care about." paul rolled her eyes, once more although I could tell she was clenching her fist, her knuckles almost turning white.

It wasn't until then, I realized she was a sickly pale, although I tried to convince myself I didn't, some part of me, already knew what she was going to say. "ignoring that, what I wanted to tell you before I was so rudely interrupted…" she stated once again inserted a glare towards jazz.

"when I moved from here to California, it wasn't for a change of environment, like I said. It was because, the guy who was one of the best doctors, back in the 80's lived here. He lost his license and, got banned from 30 states, not to mention got sued for everything he owned, lived here."

She said I just kept my eyes on the scene unfolding before us; I could bring myself to look at the girl next to me. There was no way I could, not during this scene. She had all of our attention now, everyone was silent, once she took note of this, she continued.

"we searched and searched for him, after I was declared terminal, at the age of six. It took us to years to find him"

The younger me's face twisted in agony, back then I didn't know what terminal met, but I knew it was something bad. "Paul what's terminal?" I asked my voice, scared to know the answer. "it means I was going to die" my face paled, for a moment, and then I breathed a sigh of relief, when it registered that she had used past tense.

I actually was stupid, enough to get excited before the end, of the story. "the doctor claimed he was trying to find a cure for cancer, he'd do anything to find it. he began creating his own medicines without permission. He used, these herbs no one had ever heard, of and creating insane methods, of healing. It was said that he had cured, a woman right before he got his license taken away, not put in remission completely cured, as if it had never occurred." She paused to see, the reactions no one said anything once more.

"I had leukemia, and I was dying, really really soon, so when we found out he lived here, in grimey waters we came. After some persuasion, and a lot of money he agreed, to underground treat us. he did until about, a year ago. He died then"

She said as a tear she had been holding in slipped down her cheek, I reached out for her hand, but she shook it away, in a sign that she could do this alone. "so how did you get rid of the cancer" I asked her curiously. "I'm getting to that" she said as she wiped away a few more stray tears.

"the woman he cured before was in a different stage than me, she wasn't dying. It would have taken him longer to cure me. I was in the last stage of my treatment, when he passed. There's still some of the cancer left."

We all looked at her with horror, in our eyes there was no trace of the light that was there moments before. We could now say nothing, we were all at a loss for words, and there was nothing to say. A few more unwanted tears slipped down her cheeks, I wondered whether she was crying for herself, or if she had grown to care for her doctor, maybe a bit of both.

"once he died, we went to see, lots of other doctors, all of them had the same result." She spoke and for the first time, the silence was broken once more. "what about his research, can't someone else finish the treatment" jazz said, concern in her voice unshed tears, of her own in her eyes.

She and Paul never got along, real well, but she loved her just like the rest of us, just in different ways. In truth Paul loved her to; they always had a funny way of showing it. Paul shook her head, in all the strength she could muster, what she said amazed me.

" they could, but I won't let them that research was doctor, lethnamn's life work, if he can't do my treatment, that I won't let anyone else. That's why I came here today, to tell you guys, that I'm dying, and there is nothing anyone can do"

She spoke, as a single tear slipped, out of my eye, I quickly wiped it away. I needed to be strong for her. I didn't want to cry. I should have told her, that I don't care what you say I'm going to save you.

I should had, picked her up and looked her in the eyes, and said Paulette Reynolds, I am completely and totally in love with you, and I will do anything to save your life. But I didn't, because it wasn't true, I wasn't and am not in love with her, she will always hold a special place in my heart. I won't ever be in love with her.

So I just sat there, speechless and not moving that day. "guys, don't be sad for me, I'll be okay. I've gotta go now, dad's coming to pick me up, and take me to a home for people dying of cancer. I only have one request from each of you."

Tucker, and jazz nodded on que and I just sat there, still not moving still trying to process it all. I just sat there like a coward her eyes were welling up with tears, her body quivering, and her face pale as snow, and I just sat there. Like a rock not moving, eyes staring of into space. I did nothing to comfort her, I just sat there.

"I don't want you to visit me, or think of me, and please whatever you do, don't take those noted, and try to deciefer them. Just leave me be, please" she said with a plead in her eyes, and she took one last glance back, and started for the door."

I still never moved, not even a nod or a yawn to let them know I was still capable, of moving. I just sat there. Once again jazz interject, right as Paul was reaching for the doorknob. "paul, don't do this, I know your hurting, and I know this isn't easy. I don't want you to push us away, Isn't healthy. It doesn't have to be me, or even tucker, but please at some point let someone in, someway somehow please."

Jazz, said with a plea all the while walking closer, towards Paul, right before she gathers, Paul in a hug. Paul didn't return the favor. Who could blame her? Jazz just hugged Paul's stiff body, and I just sat there. After a few minutes of letting jazz hold her, Paul removed jazz's arms and looked back once more before, she walked out the door, and out of our lives.

As expected, I hear another snap of the fingers, and I take in all we just saw. That was the second hardest scene I had to watch so far. Although I knew it was, only going to get worst, I still couldn't shake, the heartbreak that came with relieving these imaging.

It was like staring your demons right in the face, and challenging them, telling them "make my day" like you are telling life "hit me with your best shot, you sick son of bitch" in a way that's what I'm doing. I am fighting a lonesome war that I hope to the universe that I win.

"Paul are you alright?" I ask her, I didn't know what else, to say but after that I had to say something. I'm atoning for, all my other and dark Dan's sins, so why shouldn't I atone, for what I had done that day. Looking back I want to bang my head against a brick wall, how could I just sit there.

Why couldn't I, or didn't I say anything to comfort her. Why the hell was I being so selfish? Even after I came to, why I didn't atone for it then, why did I even then, go and make it worst. Her wishes aside, why didn't I ignore them.

Why the hell did I do what I did? What the fuck was I thinking, when I haunted down that doctors old house, and broke into it. worst yet why the hell, did I through the damn notes, in the furnace rather, than use then to help her. I could have saved her, but I let her die.

I midst well have been the bloody, cancer that killed her. What if she wanted me, to disobey her, and pull her close and save her? Why did that doctor have to come to grimey waters or Texas at all? The man had 19 other states to choose from.

Hell why did the other doctors have, to take his license anyway, so he was eccentric, they could've let it go. Then he would've been in grimey waters, and Paul would have never come, to yucky elementary, and she would still be alive, and not attached to me.

Why did life have to repeatedly strike her and me, I'm just glad to know at least one, bad thing happened and it had absolutely nothing to do with me. Sam's curse had nothing, absolutely nothing at all, to do with me or any if the people around me.

I can say that, for a few more hours at least, because if Sam does die, than that will be on me. Just like Paul's death was, the difference is that if Sam dies, I will too, it will shatter my heart so bad, that I will lose my will to live.

After a few moments of silence Paul spoke once more "Danny, it isn't your fault, none of this is, it's not your fault you were possessed, it's not your fault I died, and it's not your fault that, Sam might die. If you spend so much time in the pity party, you're gonna miss out on other parties."

She said, so accurately saying the exact opposite, of what I was just thinking. I know she was trying to help, but it made me angry, I didn't need encouraging words right now, I just wanted to get through this and go back home.

"paul let's just finish this please"

She nodded wordlessly, although I can tell she wanted to slap me. Once again the world around us became white and I knew what scene this was. I was always a good climber, even before I could fly. They had Paul in a home; I had never gone in there until the day she died.

I climbed up there, and sat on top the roof, pondering I don't remember what I'd ponder, but it was always a place where I could be above the world. When every other time I felt like the lowest being alive, on the roof, no matter what roof I was far above.

After I had burned, the only treatment that could save Paul, I did something so out of character for me back then. I grabbed a grill flamer, and took it to grimey's forest; I must have burnt down 20 tree's. I watched them burn.

I watched the flames, dance as I smiled a wicked grin; one that I thought was so out of reach. It was rather peaceful. As the scene faded to life, I saw myself a few days after, sitting on the roof of the home Paul was in.

I just sate, there my face hollow and pale, I had just got through a long day, of pretended, I didn't care, pretending it didn't bother me. Finally up there, I could show how I felt, I felt awful. Not like crying though, I felt guilty that I couldn't cry.

"are you ready, for the next one?"

She asked, I was finally shaken from my thoughts, as I wondered, why we even had to watch this. She smiled as I nodded, but said nothing. She snapped her fingers as we sat on the roof right behind, me.

The scene started, and god this was gonna be embarrassing. This was supposed to be private damnit. Yet there I was, with no shirt on and a pair of worn out jeans, in the middle of the night. I would give anything for her, to snap her fingers, before- oh shit, there I go, oh no, shit she's smirking.

If you haven't guessed, I'm singing granted I sound good, but it's just an awkward situation. What I'm singing is worst, my parents had these cd's they play sometimes while they, work and one of the songs, fit this situation perfectly.

* * *

**(a/n: okay sorry to cut in, this upcoming piece of a song is up on the roof, by the drifters I do not own, nor do I own Danny phantom)**

* * *

"When this old world starts getting me down

And people are just too much for me to face I climb way up to the top of the stairs And all my cares just drift right into space  
On the roof, the only place I know Where you just have to wish to make it so Let me tell you now  
When I come home feeling' tired and beat I go up where the air is fresh and sweet Up on the roof I get away from the hustling crowd And all that rat race noise down in the street Up on the roof"

Oh god, I have just watched myself sing, sing old school songs in front of my sardonic ex-girlfriend. This is bad; I think she is just watching this memory, to taunt me. "are you ready, to get off the roof phantom?"

She said with a smirk, that's when my suspicions were confirmed, she did this just to torcher me. "you watched this just to torcher me, didn't you" I said with a mix of a know it all, and a pointed look. She just smirked as she gave me a cheeky smile.

I heard her fingers; snap once more as once again the world around us went white. As the surrounding once again, swirled into view, I suddenly would have given anything, to be back at the last memory.

I would have given anything, to be able to skip over this one. I got lenience I suppose, with the scene after that, last that we silently skipped. The day, she died seemed, as if I could never shake it. I needed not to see, it nor did she it was forever embedded in our memories.

The next scene however, was one we had both pushed from our memories. Of course I couldn't have seen it then, but she was there. All of us stood, it was me my mom and dad, jazz and tucker there were the Foley's and the Reynolds of course.

There were various peers of ours, as well as friends of our parents. There were teachers, and faculty. It was a small town after all. This was big news. All but the mayor had come. We all stood there, hollow in our frozen frame.

We were all oddly dressed in black formal attire, the women closet to her, had black laced veils covering their faces, and shielding there tears. Paul gave me a small wry smile, all traces of that vile smirk gone, and suddenly I wished for it to return.

Anything but that look, that broken hollow look, that painful heart breaking look. The one I refused to see, on the ghost of Sam one day. No I'd never let it go that far, I'd breath my last breath, I'd kill 1 million men, if it were to come to be that, she could have one more moment.

I smiled sadly back at Paul, afraid to touch her. I didn't know how to comfort her, what was there to say. There was nothing that could bring her back to life. What if… no that couldn't be, she wouldn't do that to me, but what if, would she… damn you Paul!

"is there a way, or are you just making me watch these things to prepare me."

I asked her sternly to let her know I refused to take I lie, I needed to know. Was there a way. She looked at me with surprise, and then a look I couldn't identify, was it, no it, was it disgust. Her eyes flashed from glowing orange to a ghastly red, yup it was disgust.

I watched her hand raise itself; she brought it up and let it waver in the air. She said nothing, she glared at me, if looks could kill, and I'd be a goddamn corpse. Her hand shook, in the air as I felt it come towards me, as if in slow motion.

I knew what she was going to do; I didn't make a move to stop her. I winced, and my eyes closed on cue. Her hand stung my cheek, as I opened my eyes. I knew I had did some damage. I saw her eyes, were back to normal, as I watched with regret a few stray tears, fell down her cheeks. Her face was red in rage; I couldn't even look her in the eyes, why the hell did I say that. Haven't I caused her enough shit, already? What the hell did I do?

"how dare you, you son of a bitch! I go out of my way trying to help you, trying to save you! Don't you know what you will become, it's already starting! If Sam dies you will become dark Dan! I was there for you, since second grade and you doubt me, yet you trust your precious Sam, in a matter of a month. You are will to give your life for her! You can't even give me your trust after all these years!"

She screamed I watched helplessly, as she fell to her knees. her face was put in her hands at first. Then she looked up at me tears flowing freely from her, bloodshot eyes. Her words stung my heart, like harpoons I never knew she felt this way, standing here with her for several hours.

How had she hid it so well, better yet why had I been stupid enough, to piss off the only person who could help me hear. I had to say something to make amends, but what was there to say. The facts she reveals were said with such fire in her eyes, if what she said was true.

She knew my future, and she was trying to help me change it. I had stayed away from the light so soon, the one thing I swore I'd never let happen, was coming true. Dark Dan's last word's to me before he, was sucked into the thermos.

"cree que se ha librado de mí! cuando esa perra impar observado, muere me va a convertirse a entender, soy tu futuro!"

I still don't know exactly what it means, but if Paul's breakdown is any indication things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**Dawson's dungeon**

**5:00 pm**

_Team phantom laid spread out across the ground, tired and breathing heavy._

sage: we have looked everywhere, maybe your vision was wrong, and maybe there are no jars. I know Sam said all or nothing but, come on were running out of time, and I'm not going to spend it looking for fictitious jars.

_The girl screamed irately, she was starting to lose it. they all were, things weren't going really in the right were getting desperate, and it looked as if Helen had already won._

Jazz: no Sam said, that it's either real or not, and so far, it hasn't leaded us astray. We just need to look a little harder. Danny wouldn't want us to give up. I don't either; I don't want to give up.

_Sage's eyes widen at this, jazz had struck a chord. This was there last chance things would change juristically after that night, whether for good or bad, it all deepened. Sage came closer to jazz, to the point where she could look the girl in the eyes, and smiled._

Sage: well then, we got work to do.

_The younger girl said, as they took one glance back at their resting boyfriends, and there unconscious friend, and siblings. They knew their actions were a part of something greater than them, themselves. So they would give this mission there all._

_They would do it for Sam, and for Danny the ones who had always sacrificed things for them. The ones who always went the extra mile, for them. They would return the favor, if it took there last breath. The funny thing was the way things were going, it just might._

* * *

**a/n: okay so finally here you go it is the long awaited chapter 17, im sorry for the long wait I had a lot of makeup homework and finals week was this week, it's over now and I am done so expect and update for price for Danny soon.**


End file.
